Washed Up
by DancingWithOceanWaves
Summary: Had I known what fate had planned for me, I would have stopped being so afraid...." Elizabeth wasn't captured and James stayed on the Endeavor and wasn't killed. The Endeavor is destroyed and James and two of his officers live. No Slash!
1. All Alone

Hey! I thought this up as I was sitting on the couch browsing through the songs on my computer. I will continue to write The Thorns of a Rose, but I want to try something new. Ok, I'll stop rambling now. Please enjoy the first chapter of, 'Washed Up'

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

My name is Christina Groves. My parents and I were stranded here after our ship wrecked and we drifted on a piece of wood from the ship. My big brother is in the Navy. Perhaps you've heard of Theodore Groves? He's the reason we were on the ship in the first place.

We were on our way to meet him in Port Royal, when our ship crashed upon some rocks. It was night, so it was pretty much impossible to see them. So now we're here, stranded on this little island that we're sure no one knows about.

Wait, wait. Did I say we? Ah. Sorry. I meant, _me._ See, when my parents and I were stranded on this island, we used the trees and such to our advantage to build a shelter. We lived in this shelter for a year or two, then my world came crashing down...

* * *

"Mum! Look what I found!" Eleven year old me said as I ran excitedly up to my Mum.

She turned and smiled at me as she stood on the beach, her brown hair and eyes gleaming. "What did you find, sweet?"

I extended my arm and opened my palm, revealing what I had been clutching. It was a Sea Grape Flower. Completely edible. I was rather proud of myself.

She gently took the flower from my hand. "What is it?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

"A Sea Grape Flower. They're completely edible! Just ask father!"

My father. He was a botanist. That's how I knew of such plants as the one I showed my mother, and much more.

She nodded to my request and turned her head, looking at my father who was standing off to the side on the shore. "Robert! Come look at this plant!" She called.

At the sound of looking at an exotic plant, my father's head snapped in our direction. He made his way to us at a slow jog, a smile instantly spreading across his face when he spotted the plant in my mother's soft hands.

"A Sea Grape Flower!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking to my mother. "Where did you find this, dear?"

She nodded to me. "Chrissy found it."

He looked to me, the same excitement in his deep blue eyes. "Well, where did you find it?" He asked me softly.

I hung my head. "The...darkened part of the jungle."

The darkened part of the jungle is what we called the part of the jungle that we hadn't explored, and was a little more wild and exotic than the front of the jungle that we lived in. I was forbidden to go to this part of the jungle, which is why I had hung my head the instant I answered.

My mother's eyes widened. "Christina!"

"Don't call me that!" I hated my full name. I preferred Chrissy, nothing else.

"Chrissy," She said dangerously. "You know you're not supposed to go to the dark part of the jungle! There's no telling what may be lurking!"

My father butt in. "But look what she's found! Sea Grape Flowers are completely edible! We have extra food now!"

"Robert! Don't encourage her!"

Acting as though my father hadn't heard what my mother said, he turned back to me. "Chrissy, you must show me where you found this!"

"No, Robert! I don't want you two going back their!" My mother responded incredulously.

"Then come with us." I said simply as I lead my father away from the beach.

Sighing, she followed.

* * *

"There." I pointed to the Sea Grape Tree.

My father began picking his way through the brush, making his way to the tree. My mother, still worried, followed him.

"Come along," He said to my mother. "Help me pick some of these."

She obliged, walking to the tree and helping him pick the flowers. After a few minutes they had picked the tree clean. My father, not content with the clearly good sum of flowers, tried walking on deeper in the jungle.

"Robert, where are you going?" My mother asked.

"To see if there's anymore plants we can eat, come on."

"But Robert..."

"Come on!"

Sighing, my mother followed. Only a few steps deeper into the jungle, my parents must have stepped on a weakened place in the ground, for they fell through the jungle floor. My eyes filled with horror I ran to the place they had fallen. Automatically I turned and threw up. I don't even know for how long I did until I stopped and began sobbing.

They were dead.

Apparently, the place they had stepped on was a large hole that had been covered with brush and the sort over a period of time. There were jagged rocks at the bottom of this hole. They had fallen to their deaths. I turned from that place as quickly as I could, running until I reached the beach and my legs gave out. I crashed into the sand, my body shaking with sobs.

I was all alone on an island no one knew of. Had I known what fate had planned for me, I would have stopped being so afraid...

* * *

**So, first chapter of 'Washed Up'. What do you think? Reviews appreciated! No flames please!**


	2. The First In Ten Years

Thankyou all who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

"Sir!" I yelled. "Orders sir!"

Beckett didn't answer, he just said, "It's just good business."

My adrenalin way beyond rushing, I took matters in my own hands. "Abandon ship! All hands! Abandon ship!" With that last remark I turned and leapt over the railing of the ship. My vision was a blur, the sea water stinging my eyes.

"Theodore!" Someone yelled. Who could be calling me by my first name? I looked to my left and found James Norrington clinging to a large piece of several of the boards that were still holding together by a few nails. "Theodore! Grab Andrew and get over here!" He yelled.

I looked infront of me and then to my right. To my right I found Andrew Gillet, unconscious and with a gash on his left temple. He was beginning to sink. I made my way to him and grabbed the collar of his Lieutenants' coat, turning on my back while pulling him on top of me, and swam back over to where James was.

* * *

I had woken early today, before the sun even rose. My shelter in the jungle was running low on supplies, so I got up to gather a few things. Upon throwing off the covers I revealed my naked body. I was alone on this island after all, why worry with clothing at night?

I stood and stretched, running a hand through my blond hair that didn't even go past half-way down my shoulder blades. It was such a trouble, long hair. It was always getting caught on twigs and such, so, I cut it off with a knife I had made out of sharpened stone. Anyway, I reached for my garments. They weren't much, really. A pair of faded black breeches that used to belong to my father. I had cut them up and stitched them so they would fit me.

My 'shirt', was a faded white shirt that had also belonged to my father. I had cut it so that the sleeves were more like straps, and the rest of the shirt only covered my breasts, just coming to the point that my sternum ended. This left my abs and belly showing. I know, in high society I would look absolutely barbaric. But like I said, this was an island in which I was the only human occupying it. Or so I thought...

I tied my hair back with a torn piece of clothing and looked around until I found my knife. Upon finding it, I put it in it's bamboo made holster and tied it to the calve of my right leg. Now I was ready. I left the comfort of my safe shelter and entered the jungle.

* * *

I had done good today. I had gathered more than enough firewood, plenty of fruit and even some meat. I had set a trap the previous day. Upon visiting it today I discovered I had captured a nice sized bird. I was quite pleased with myself. Ah, my shelter came into view. I happily pushed the bamboo door open with my bare foot and entered.

I was going to set the firewood down, when I heard a noise coming from not very far in my shelter. I looked up, automatically dropping my supplies at the site of a man standing only a few feet infront of me. His head snapped in my direction. He had green eyes, pretty ones at that, but I wasn't worried about it right at the moment. His hair was dark brown, he was very tall, and...he was wearing a naval officer's uniform. He seemed of high ranking, for he had a lot of brocade.

He took a step toward me.

My instincts finally kicked in, and I backed up a step and drew my knife. He froze and tensed at my actions.

"It's alright, miss." He took a step toward me.

It was my turn to freeze, for I hadn't heard another human being speak in at least ten years. He took another step. I raised my knife a little higher.

He held his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed.

I didn't relax, though I did take in the sound of his voice. It was a deep, smooth sound. Then his eyes. Those green eyes so full of several different emotions. I tried speaking.

"W-who...a-a-are...you?" I stuttered.

You expect my English to be perfect? I had only spoken to animals in these ten lonely years. Now there was someone infront of me that could actually reply. My hands were shaking.

"James Norrington." He answered softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. There are two other men that are out on the shore, needing help."

James Norrington? Why did that name sound so familiar? Wait! Theodore had written us about this Norrington fellow.

"N-N-Norrington?"

He furrowed his brows. "Yes. You've heard of me?"

"Y-y-you're...i-in the N-avy?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I u-used to h-have a brother i-in the Na-Navy."

"Oh? Can you tell me his name? I might know him."

I furrowed my brows. "T-Theodore. I t-think. B-bare with m-me, I haven't s-spoken to another h-human in at l-least ten y-years."

His eyes seemed to soften. "You poor creature..." He took another step toward me.

I raised my knife a little higher. He stopped. I watched as he allowed his eyes to travel my curves before he took another step.

"Stop!" I demanded as my back hit the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "You said Theodore, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Would he be a Theodore Groves?"

My hopes were rising. "Yes! Y-you know him?!"

"He's outside, and quite famished as are the rest of us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Lead me t-to h-him."

He turned, keeping me in the corner of his right eye as he walked out the door and to the beach. Now I could see two other men, both with less brocade on their uniforms. One had red hair, watching us with wide dark brown eyes. The other, a bit taller, made my heart pound against my ribs. It was Theodore! He looked a bit older, his light brown hair having grown out and his light brown eyes watching us with surprise as well.

Norrington walked to Theodore. "She said she knows you."

Theodore furrowed his brows. "She looks familiar."

I smiled. "Th-Theo! I'm y-your baby s-sister!" I exclaimed as I dropped my knife.

He took a step forward. "Chrissy?"

I nodded. "Yes! R-remember what m-mum said before y-you left to g-go to Jamaica? S-she said s-she would b-blister y-your bum i-if she heard of y-you getting into n-nonsense!"

I watched as his expression turned into that of complete happiness. "My baby sister! I thought you were dead!"

The next thing I knew I was grabbed into his arms and crushed against him. I didn't care if he had just squeezed the breath out of me, I hugged him back.

He stroked my hair as he pulled away. "Where...where are mum and dad?"

I frowned. "They died, Th-Theodore."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two! So, what do you think? Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Something About Him and Awkward Surprise

Thankyou all who reviewed! I appreciate it! Also, thankyou to Dutchess Norrington for the suggestions!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I watched as Theodore's happy expression slowly faded to one of sadness. "How long?" He asked softly.

"A-at least ten yea-years." I tried gently.

He exhaled heavily from his nose and averted his gaze to the sand. I gently stroked his cheek with my right hand. He looked at me.

"I'm s-still here." I whispered.

He offered me a small smile and stroked some of the stray strands of hair out of my face. "Where have you stayed all this time?"

I smiled and took his hand, leading him to my little shelter. It wasn't much, really. The frame was made of tough and thick cut up palm trees, tied together with vines. The walls were made of bamboo, and large leaves that were at least the size of my front tied with vines made the roof.

It did actually have windows; one on the right side of the door, then one on the left and right side of the house. The windows were really just square holes my father had cut in the walls, large leaves on the inside of the house pinned with a sharp piece of wood by the stem, acted as curtains.

I pushed the door open, leading him in. I looked to him to see what he thought. He just stood there holding my hand, taking in the shabby little place. Well, it wasn't that bad. It was only one room, maybe a twelve by eight room. My 'bed' was pushed against the wall on the right.

My bed was made up of twigs, which was where the springiness came from. The twigs were covered with leaves for a little softness, and then on top of all of that I had draped a piece of canvas over it. The canvas, of coarse, had come from the wreckage that washed up on the beach. My blanket was made of animal skin. I'm not sure what kind, for it was father who had killed the animal.

I watched as Theodore brought his gaze to the firewood that was scattered on the floor, and the bird I had caught for dinner. He looked to me with a little confusion.

"U-uhm..." I started.

"The mess is my fault." James said behind us. "I startled her and she dropped all of the things she was carrying. Help me clean it up, Lieutenant."

Before I knew it, three Navy officers were crouched down on my floor picking up the mess that I had made. I started to pitch in, but Theodore wouldn't allow it. In a few moments they had the wood neatly stacked by the door.

I wanted to laugh when Andrew started to pick up the bird I had caught, then quickly pulled his hand back as if it would start flapping it's wings in his face. I held back my laughter, remembering that in the society he lived in, he didn't handle dead birds often. When he looked to me I offered him a smile.

"Uhm, I'll get that. This is our dinner, if you're hungry."

He nodded. "We're quite famished, miss..."

"Chrissy."

"Chrissy," My brother cut in. "This is Andrew Gillet. You remember him from a few years ago, don't you? He was with me when we were preparing to leave for Port Royal."

I furrowed my brows, trying to place Gillet. I looked up and smiled at the red-headed man. "Yes, I remember you now." I held out my hand.

He took it, kissing the top. I furrowed my brows again, and then remembered that was how they greeted ladies in high society. I offered him a smile. Theodore caught my attention again.

"And this," He said as he motioned to James. "Is James Norrington."

I stared at James for a brief moment before offering my hand to him while smiling. He smiled also and took my hand.

"I believe we've already met." He said before kissing the top of my hand.

My skin tingled where his lips had been. I smiled again. "Yes, I b-believe s-so."

He was still holding my hand. Those eyes...

"So," Theodore interrupted. "When will dinner be? We've been drifting out at sea for quite a good amount of time. You understand my bluntness?"

I smirked as I released James's hand and looked to my brother. I knew exactly what he was talking about. When I arrived on this island with our parents, we didn't have food, real food, for at least a week. I smiled.

"Yes Theo, I-I u-understand completely."

It was well past noon, at least five hours past. I had stayed out longer than I had intended.

"As soon as I can get a fire started and I've cleaned the bird, I can begin cooking."

As soon as I finished my sentence I bent over and picked up the bird, making my way out the front door as I did so.

* * *

In no time I had the bird cleaned and a fire roaring on the sand, a good distance away from the waves, of coarse. The men rather seemed to be enjoying themselves, they ate quite a bit of the bird which thankfully, was pretty large. I ate a little myself, but not more than my daily rations.

I usually didn't eat much, then saved the rest of what I had for the next day. In a short amount of time, though, the bird was picked clean. I knew that meant getting up early the next morning to set another trap, and to pull out the fruit I gathered earlier in the day so the men would have breakfast.

When we were all done eating, we sat around the fire and warmed ourselves, all the while making conversation and getting to know one another a bit more. I was enjoying it so much! This island was a beautiful place, don't get me wrong. It was very lonely, though.

Andrew and James had started a conversation, when Theodore got up.

"Excuse me, please." He said as he started to walk away.

I knew that look in his eyes, the tone in his voice. He was grieving for mum and father. I got up as well shortly after he walked away.

"Pardon me, I'll be back in a bit."

By the time I caught up with Theodore, he was already a good distance from the others. He was standing by the shore, staring out at the ocean as the waves nipped at his bare feet. I slowly walked up beside him and just stood there, looking out at the ocean with him.

After a few moments of quiet, I tried talking. "You m-miss them?" I tried softly.

He nodded. "How did it happen?"

"S-sit down, it m-may take awhile with my s-stuttering."

He turned to me then. "Yes, I meant to ask you about that. Why _do_ you stutter?"

I smiled. "T-ten years w-with no one to t-talk to takes a t-tole on one's English."

He returned my smile. A similar one at that. "Ah, I understand."

We both sat in the sand then, and I started on how all this began. The storm, our year on the beach together, what happened to our parents...

* * *

Andrew looked over at the siblings sitting together in the sand and let out a sigh. He looked back to James who was staring into the fire.

"Shall we join them?"

"Hmm?" James mumbled as he looked up at Andrew and then to the two siblings. He let out a sigh as he watched Theodore rest his head against Chrissy's shoulder. "No, let them talk. They haven't seen each other in over ten years, and he's probably grieving over their parents."

Andrew looked back at the fire. "Aye. I guess you're right."

* * *

I sighed as Theodore pressed his forehead to my right shoulder. His eyes were glistening with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. I draped my arm around his shoulders and tried patting his upper right arm in an attempt of comforting him.

"What a way for them to go." He whispered. "I should have stayed in England. All of this could have been avoided."

"N-no Theo. If anything, the f-fault should b-be mine. I'm the o-one that w-wandered off where I w-wasn't supposed to." I said just as quietly.

"Well don't blame it on yourself." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder to look at me. "You were young, curious."

"Y-yes. But s-still."

"You were only eleven, you say?" He started to stroke my hand that was resting on his upper right arm. "You're a brave one, living on this island since you were so young." He offered me a smile. "Why, you're twenty one now! Several years past the age you should be married, you spinster!" He laughed.

I playfully slapped his arm with my free hand. "Oh s-stop it! You know I-I've wanted to marry ever since I was a s-small g-girl. S-something came up, o-obviously." I said as I motioned to the island around us.

"I know little sister, I'm just jesting." He offered me a soft smile before kissing my temple. "Shall we get back to the others, then? We're exhausted as you can imagine."

I nodded. He got to his feet and offered his hand, which I took and he hoisted me to my feet. We walked together to the others, who looked up at us with wondering eyes. I smiled.

"I trust you're wondering where you'll be sleeping tonight?"

They both nodded.

"We'll have to make you beds. It's not that hard. We just need a lot of twigs and large leaves. If you come help me find some good twigs and leaves, I'll have your beds made in no time."

The both got up without a word, and I led them into an area of the jungle which I knew was safe.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time we'd gathered the twigs and leaves, then arranged them into beds like mine. I found some of the extra canvas we had stored from the wreckage, and in no time I had the three men reasonablely comfortable beds, considering what the beds were made of.

They all seemed uncomfortable, except for Theo, to be sleeping in the same room with me. We would all be our own beds for goodness sake! What was wrong with them? Theo showed his comfortableness by taking off his coat, waist coat and sword, so that he was down to only his plain white shirt and his breeches. He then lay down on his bed, which was close to mine, and covered himself with his coat.

After a few moments of hesitation, the other two men followed his example. I looked around at all three of them, Theodore already half asleep.

"Is everyone comfortable enough?" I asked them.

After getting positive answers, I put out the torch that was lighting the room. I began falling into my normal routine again. I started to take my shirt off, then quickly pulled it back into place once I remembered that there were now three men in my home, and I couldn't sleep naked anymore.

I also remembered all of my exposed skin because of the way I had cut up my shirt for the hot days on the island. Sighing, I made my way to the chest that was in the corner near the front door. I opened it and began digging around. I felt the clothing, not stopping until I found what felt like a long-sleeved shirt that had belonged to my father.

I looked around, trying to see if the men were watching me. I furrowed my brows at my action. It was dark, I could barely make out their forms on their beds. They couldn't see me. I took off my torn shirt and replaced it with the one I had just found. It covered me down to my thighs. At least I looked somewhat appropriate now. Smiling at my success, I crawled into bed and allowed sleep to overcome my tired body.

* * *

Just as planned I got out of bed early, before the sun had risen. I stretched and went to find my knife, when I heard...snoring? It startled me, it really did. I looked around but still couldn't see anything. It was too dark. I stealthily made my way to the window to the right side of the door.

Upon lifting the leaf curtain, in the moonlight I saw three men laying on my floor, all on their own bed. Now I remembered! Theo, James and Andrew. They had washed up on my beach yesterday. I silently chuckled at myself. Securing the leaf so that it stayed open, I walked around as quietly as I could until I found my knife.

I tied it to my calve and checked my appearance. The long-sleeved shirt that I had found last night was a deep shade of green, and my breeches were the same faded black as I remembered them. Yes, I looked decent. I found my brush and untied my hair, brushed it, then re-tied it.

As I started for the back door I heard a...soft whimper. I looked down at the man that was nearest to me and the door, which was James. It was a little lighter outside, the sun having risen a little. I could see his expression. His brows were furrowed in an almost saddened expression. He whimpered again.

I leaned down, sitting on my haunches and studied him for a few minutes. The poor man must have been having a nightmare! He was mumbling, he was moving his arms, but only slightly. Every now and then he would clench his fists and then un-clench them.

I felt sorry for him. There was just something about him...I can't explain what he made me feel. In an attempt to try to calm him, I reached out and stroked the hair out of his face, stroked his forehead and the left side of his face. His expression slacked up, and he did look reasonably calmer. I continued stroking the left side of his face until he became completely still, then stood up.

Upon seeing his calm expression, I exited my little home as quietly as I could. The sun was completely out now. I tilted my head up, taking in the warmth of the sun. It felt good out here. I wanted to freshen up, though. I grabbed the bamboo stick by the back door and began walking.

* * *

A little ways into the jungle there was a waterfall and a lake-sized pool of water that the further away from the waterfall it went, the more it started turning into a river. Yes, I had explored the jungle since my parent's accident. I couldn't just stay in my small section of jungle, there wasn't any food. I _had_ to explore in order to survive.

I let out a happy sigh as I finally reached my destination. The 'lake' was surrounded by all sorts of jungle brush, with a few rocks scattered here and there. I smiled and leaned my bamboo pole on a nearby rock. I then stripped myself of my shirt and breeches, leaving myself completely naked.

I took a few steps, sticking my feet in the water first. Upon realizing the water was warm, I dove in. Oh the water felt so good! I turned over on my back and floated, then went back under. When I resurfaced I began running my hands all over my body, somewhat scrubbing myself. I went back under again and just swam. I swam a little closer to the rock that I had laid my things on.

I prepared to get out of the water when I realized...I wasn't alone. A very red-faced and wide-eyed James Norrington stood on the bank, staring very uncomfortably into my eyes. He turned his back to me and just stood there. I quickly dove behind the rock near the bank, standing so crouched down that the tip of the big rock was at the bridge of my nose.

* * *

**Uh oh! Awkward! What will happen next? Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Just You Watch

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it!

Sorry for the short chapter, but we've been having exams for the end of the semester. They've drained all my energy! I took a three or more hour nap just to recover!

Ok, I'll stop rambling now.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I stayed crouched behind the rock for a good while, making sure he wouldn't turn while I still wasn't decent. I slowly rose so that my knees were bending only a little. He still hadn't turned around. I reached for my breeches and slipped them on, which was a little difficult to do so while my body was still wet.

I reached for my shirt and slipped it on as well, the cloth clinging to my curves. I then grabbed my baboo pole and ran to James's side.

"James? Is everything all right?"

I was so concerned that something may be wrong, I didn't realize I wasn't stuttering anymore. I was worried he may have followed me because something was wrong with Theo or Andrew. He still didn't look at me though. I touched his arm. He looked at me then, though not right in the eyes. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Is something the matter?" I pressed.

"No I...I was...I'm sorry." He looked away again. "You woke me when you closed the door. I got up and followed you to see where you were going. Half-way into the walk I..." He paused, and his face turned an even deeper shade of red. "I stopped to relieve myself. When I was finished I followed your footprints.

"I didn't see anything." He rushed out. "I walked up just as you were coming out. I give you my word I wasn't trying to...look at your body." His face turned blood red now. "I apologize."

He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, forcing him to look me in the eyes. There were no lies hidden in those light green pools. I offered him a soft smile.

"I believe you."

He gave me a smile of embarrassment. "I really must be on my way, Miss. Groves."

I tightened my hold on his arm. "To where, pray tell? You don't know this jungle, I do."

"Are you saying I may get lost?" His blush was starting to lighten.

"Well, I prefer if you walked with me. Will you?"

"Certainly. Where to?"

"I was going to reset a few traps so we may have dinner tonight. And I told you, my name is Chrissy."

He nodded. I started to walk and he began walking beside me. We were quiet. I guess he was still embarrassed about walking in on me. I wanted to say something to him. Something to calm his nerves...

"So, did you sleep well?" _Oh, that was calming. Nice._

"Yes, I did. What makes you ask?"

_Make this good, you want him to like you._ "Just wondering." _Oh, come on!_

"Just wondering?"

I let out a sigh. _Go on, tell him the truth. Perhaps he likes honesty._ "You were mumbling in your sleep. You were also moving your arms and clenching and un-clenching your fists."

I looked up at him. He looked at the ground. "Oh."

I was concerned now. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just re-living a memory."

"It must have been horrible! A battle, perhaps?"

He looked a little troubled. "No, just a memory. Nothing to worry about."

His eyes said otherwise. He still looked uncomfortable, so I decided to let it slide. I brought my eyes back to the trail.

"What are we eating for breakfast, since you're setting the traps now?" He asked as he linked his hands behind his back.

"I gathered some fruit yesterday. I always have a backup plan. Like, if I haven't caught anything in the traps by lunch time, I'll catch some fish."

"You sound like a smart young lady." He offered me a smile.

I blushed.

"Thankyou." _Stop blushing._

We came upon the first trap.

* * *

After I'd set all the traps we made our way back to my shelter. Upon reaching it I saw Theo, standing outside the back of the shelter with Andrew, a piece of fruit in their hands. When Theo heard us he looked up, giving me a smile.

"There you two are. What were you doing?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Uh..." James started.

"James was helping me set the traps, so that perhaps we can have meat for lunch." I answered casually.

"I hope you don't mind that we got into your food." Andrew started. "We were feeling quite famished."

"No, that's alright. James was just asking me what we would be eating." I turned to James. "Go get yourself some breakfast. You deserve it after helping me reset all those traps." I smiled at him.

He nodded and entered my shelter. Theo looked to me.

"Something wrong?"

Darn it. He could still read my eyes. Much like I could James's. Those green eyes...so full of emotion...secrets. I shook my head and looked back to Theo.

"No."

Just by that one look he gave me, I knew he knew I was lying. I stared back at him defiantly, then slightly nodded my head in Andrew's direction; who was paying more attention to his food. I softened my eyes a bit.

_We'll talk later._ Is what I was trying to tell him. He nodded and turned his attention to his breakfast, which was a mango. I studied Theo. He had gotten a little taller since the last time I had seen him. His over all build was bigger, his shoulders and muscles a bit more broad. His hair had grown a bit longer, and his skin was a bit darker as well.

He had stripped down to his shirt and breeches, and left his stockings and shoes on. He looked more comfortable now than he had when he arrived on my island. He looked up at me. I smiled. He smiled, his brown eyes reflecting my deep blue ones.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just been so long since I saw you. You've grown."

"You too."

At that moment James came out of the shelter, a mango in his hand. I offered him a soft smile, which he returned. He then turned his attention to his food. I watched him. Theo watched me watch him, then coughed. It drew my attention. He raised his eyebrows at me with a smile, motioning toward James with his eyes.

"Well, since all of you have food, I think I'll get my own as well. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." I started for my shelter, glaring at Theo on my way in. He chuckled.

Upon returning outside with my food, I sat down on a nearby rock. I took bite from my banana and looked toward the path James and I had just come from.

"So, did anything interesting happen while you two were resetting the traps?" Theo asked me with a smirk.

This question caused James to cough and me to sigh in an annoyed manner.

"No Theo, we just reset the traps. I wanted to gather some more fruit, but I didn't see anything really worth picking. That's about as exciting as it got." I sent a glare in his direction.

Andrew finished his breakfast and stepped forward. "What do you usually do?"

I swallowed my food before answering. "Well, I think I still need supplies. I need to gather some large leaves for the roof, it's beginning to look a bit weak."

"When would you like us to start?" James chipped in.

"Mmm, after we finish eating. We need to get things done when we get the chance."

Theo finished his mango and stepped forward. "It appears we're all done. Where do you get these leaves?"

"From the palm trees that are close to the shore. I find I like those the most. They're good for covering holes and such."

"Palm trees?" Theo asked. "We have to climb to get them?"

I chuckled. "I'll do the climbing. Since I now have you I can drop them and one of you can catch what I toss your way. Shall we get started?"

* * *

"Chrissy, if you fall..."

I chuckled as I continued making my way up the palm tree. "I've doing this for ten years, Theo. I know what I'm doing."

I reached the top and took out my knife. In just a few strokes I had cut down the first leaf. I watched as it fell into Theo's arms. I cut another, then another, and so on. In just a few minutes I had enough leaves to fix any damage in the roof.

I put my knife back in it's sheath, and began climbing back down. It was when I was only five feet from the ground, however, that I lost my footing. My right foot slipped and I began to fall. My landing wasn't painful, though. In fact, my back never made contact with the sand. I looked up to find green eyes staring back.

James had caught me. He was holding me. He was _holding_ me! I realized then that my arms were around his neck. I blushed.

"Be careful." He said softly.

I smiled.

He set me back down. My heart stopped pounding and went back to a normal pulse the moment he stopped touching me. I only nodded to him. Why couldn't I say anything?!

"Uhm, I should probably go see how the others are coming with my roof."

He nodded and followed me as I started to walk away. Upon reaching the shelter, I found that Theo had somehow managed to slice his right forearm. I rushed to him and gently took his arm in my hands.

"How did you manage to slice your arm like that?" I asked, allowing a little worry in my tone.

"I was trying to climb up on the roof, and I snagged my arm on a jagged piece of wood from it."

"Come along, we need to tend to this now; before it gets infected." I took his hand and started to lead him into the shelter.

Once we were inside I shut the door and told him to sit on my bed. I went to get cleaning supplies; an old rag, a bucket of salt water and a bucket of fresh water, and old cloth that I tore up for bandages. When I returned with all of these things, I sat down infront of Theo and started cleaning his wound.

"What was that look you gave me this morning?" He asked.

I looked at him. "What look?"

"That glare you gave me after I asked you if anything exciting happened while you and Norrington were re-setting the traps." He smirked when a light blush crept across my face. "Ah, so something did happen?"

"No, nothing happened."

"You fancy him?" He stated in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

The windows and thin walls made it very easy to hear what was going on inside or outside of the shelter. I looked up at him again and replied in a whisper.

"He seems troubled. He was all but thrashing in his sleep this morning when I woke to set the traps. I asked him about it earlier, but he said it was just a memory he was re-living. Did something so horrible happen that he couldn't tell me?"

"He's not very generous with information about his past, Chrissy. He keeps it hidden in himself."

"I noticed that." I scoffed. "But did something horrible happen to him? Something that broke him?"

"A woman that he was in-love with broke his heart. Infront of all of his men, to top it off. He had to go hunt down a pirate right after, and his ship was caught in a hurricane. I don't think he's ever forgiven himself for the crew he lost."

"Poor man." I whispered. "I understand why he seems so standoff-ish."

"So you do fancy him?" He pressed.

I looked back down at his wound. "I think...I think I'm falling for him." I whispered so softly that he seemed to have to lean forward to have to hear me. "The moment I saw him, there was just something about him."

"He's heartbroken, Chrissy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was starting to get angry.

"I'm afraid he may return your feelings because he just wants a woman's affection, for what Miss Swann did to him."

Now I scowled. "I will make him fall for me, for me. I am going to fix his broken heart."

"Chrissy, you can't fix everything. He's a broken man."

"Yes, I can fix it!" I replied in a harsh whisper. "Just you watch me, Theodore Groves."

* * *

**Yes, just you watch Theo! (Lol) Again, I apologize for the short chapter. I haven't gotten much rest lately. Anyway. Please review! Thankyou!**


	5. Dance Lessons

Thankyou everyone who reviewed!

I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Things got hectic and I had to think up some ideas also. So, sorry this took so long!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

After a week, the men had gotten used to my routine and had fallen into it. Andrew was in charge of our shelter, checking it for holes or leaks in the roof. He also tended the fire. Theodore would collect fruit and make sure our food supplies were always plentiful.

As for James, I secretly dubbed him my assistant. Right-hand man. Sidekick. What ever you want to call him, he was my helper. He would go with me in the mornings to check the traps, hunt, and make sure all seemed well in my...our jungle.

I was so into him now, throwing him sweet smiles, helping him with the smallest of things. I never was sure of how he felt about me, though. He would return my smiles and allow me to assist him in cleaning the weapons and such.

That was the other thing he did, weapon care. He taught me how to handle a pistol, load it, and shoot it. He didn't approve at first, when I had asked him to teach me how to shoot. After I reminded him that we _were_ in a jungle _where_ _numerous dangers were_, that I may need a pistol at some point, he complied with my wishes.

It was that day. That day he seemed to show me a small bit of affection.

_As I was holding the pistol, he stood behind me and rested his right arm against my arm in a mirror stance, clasping his hand over mine which clasped the pistol. Leaning his lips close to my ear he said,_

"_Now, look straight down the barrel. Keep yourself as still as you can, and focus."_

_I did everything he told me. I stilled my body as much as I could, even held my breath. I focused on my task, which was shooting my target. The target was a coconut, a rather hard one at that. We had tried opening it earlier, which we usually could. But, this was proving to be one hard meal to get into. So, we set it up to shoot._

"_Now, squeeze the trigger." He coached, sounding like a professional._

_I could feel his finger gently squeezing over mine, pulling the trigger back until the flintlock pistol fired. We hit our target. I craned my neck a bit to look up at him from his position behind me. I smiled. He smiled. We were still touching._

_He released his hold atop my hand and stepped away. I wanted to frown, but I kept a smile on my face. He took the pistol from me then._

"_Congratulations, you hit the target on your first try. Some of the young men in the navy don't even hit the target on their first shot."_

_I smirked. "Are you comparing me to a man?" I jested._

_He became serious. "No, I was just simply stating..."_

_I laughed. "James, I was jesting!"_

_His face reddened a bit, and he lightly chuckled with me. "Come along, let's see what's left of our coconut."_

I smiled at the memory. James must have seen it, for he looked up from the sword he was polishing and studied me for a moment, from what I could tell from the corner of my eye.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked lightly, that dashing smile gracing his lips.

I also looked up from the sword I was polishing. His sword, as a matter of fact. I had seen him sit down a few minutes earlier on his small bed on the floor.

He had drawn his sword and was about to clean it, when I stopped him. I offered him a seat on my bed, since it was higher up off the ground and took his sword from him, handing him Theo's and Andrew's.

I then sat on the floor to begin polishing and sharpening. He had objected at first to my sitting on the floor, but I talked him into staying on my bed because he'd done more work than I had. So, he deserved a better place to sit.

"Oh, just thinking about when you were teaching me how to shoot." I answered casually.

He smiled. "I'm telling you, you have a natural talent for it."

I looked back down at his sword and continued to polish it. "Why don't you tell me what happened in your past? The memory you were dreaming about, what was it?"

His face became solemn. "Because I don't want you to think less of me." He answered softly.

I allowed my eyes to soften. "Why would I do that?"

"My past isn't a happy one."

"Neither is mine, James." I tried sounding a little hurt.

When I brought my eyes back to his face, I was met by his gaze. His bright eyes seemed a bit saddened, and I regretted making him feel that way. I did want to get to know him though, I wanted to help him. Help him get over his sadness and help him repair his broken heart.

I set his sword down and sat next to him on my bed. "Theodore told me about the hurricane, and about the woman that hurt you. Please, don't be mad at Theodore. I only asked him because of the way you were acting in your sleep, then you wouldn't tell me about the memory you were dreaming about."

He sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know."

"Why don't you start with that woman?" I offered.

He averted his gaze to the floor. "I...I was in love with Ms. Swann, very much so. You can imagine how I felt when she chose a blacksmith over me."

He then started into his story on his proposal to Elizabeth Swann, and how everything fell downhill from there. His eyes! The emotions that they held! They broke my heart, the sadness they held as he told me everything that led to his giving the heart of Davy Jones to a vile man named Cutler Beckett.

When he was done, we were both silent. I was thinking of everything he had told me, letting it all soak in. Theo was right. James Norrington was a broken man. But I intended to fix that. I felt closer to him now, like it was my duty to get him through this depressed state.

He brought his weakened gaze to me. "I suppose you think of me as the lowest scum, now. I can't say I don't blame you for it." His voice was soft.

This hurt even more. I reached for his hand. "No. No I don't."

He looked down at our joined hands. I laced my fingers between his. "I feel...I feel like we're in a different area now." I started. "We're closer friends...and I want to help you through this."

He looked away. "Don't waste your emotions on me. I'm not worth it." He said in a sort of bitter tone. "You don't have to help me."

"But I want to!" I whispered in a stressed voice.

He turned back to me. "Why?" He sounded truly confused in a sort of saddened tone.

I paused a moment. This was it. I was going to him how I felt about him. "Because...I..."

I never got to finish my sentence. Andrew walked in at that moment. We quickly released each other's hands before he caught sight of it. He did, however, notice that we were sitting close on my bed. He raised his eye brows.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He teased.

James sent him a glare that left no room for further jesting. "Don't be daft, Lieutenant." He growled in a deeper voice than usual. "She's helping me polish the swords."

Andrew quickly wiped the playful smirk off his face. "Yes sir." He said in a defeated tone.

With that, Andrew continued on his way. He grabbed two of the neatly stacked logs from the far corner for the fire, then exited the shelter as quickly as he had come in. As soon as the door shut, we turned back to each other.

"Must you be so hard on him?" I asked with a soft smile.

He slowly brought his gaze back to my face. It amazed me how quickly he had become calm! Not even a trace of anger in his light green eyes.

"I'm his superior officer. I've established my authority over him and gotten his respect, and your brother's. I can't lose that. If," He stopped and took a deep breath. "_When_ we return to Port Royal and...let's say I've lost the respect of Andrew and Theodore. If I've lost the respect of two lieutenants, imagine what my crew would be like when they notice!

"My authority over my entire crew would be slackened and I wouldn't be running a tight ship." He paused and looked me directly in the eyes. "I _always_ run a tight ship. It makes things run smoother, and keeps my authority high above my crew." He said sternly.

I wanted to melt under his gaze. He seemed so strong now! So much stronger than the James Norrington that had just been sitting next to me a few minutes ago.

What he did next, though, caught me completely guard. He took my hand back in his and laced his fingers between mine.

"I have a reason for being so stern, Chrissy. I can't lose the respect of my crew. What good is an Admiral without authority?" He said in almost a whisper.

I felt like I understood him then. Well, understood him so much better, anyway. I realized why he seemed so stressed when we first met, and how much he had at stake. I started to speak, when I heard Theodore calling me from outside.

"Chrissy! Come along, I need your assistance."

I sighed and looked back to James. I squeezed his hand lightly before releasing it, then stood up. "I best go see what he needs." I said softly.

I began to walk away, but was stopped by his hand grasping my elbow. I turned back to him. He held a sheathed sword up to me.

"Its Theodore's. Tell him I cleaned it and it's ready for use, please."

I nodded and took the sword from him. He slowly, seemingly reluctantly released his gentle hold on my arm. I paused to smile at him, trying to lift the tension. He relaxed his features and smiled back, picking up Andrew's sheathed sword in the process. I released an inaudible sigh and turned back to the task at hand.

Theodore was calling me again, and was beginning to sound a bit impatient. I quietly pushed open the bamboo door and stepped out into the sunlight. I looked around. Theodore was standing beneath a coconut tree; the same tree I had climbed last week to get the leaves for my roof.

I walked to him and handed him his sword. He took it and strapped it around his waist. "What were you doing in there?" He asked as he drew his sword and examined the blade.

"I was helping James clean the swords." I stated simply.

He smirked. "Is that all?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes Theo, that's all I was doing. Now what is this task that you so badly needed my assistance?"

"You see those coconuts up there?" He asked, pointing to them with his sword.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"Well, I fear I'm a bit too heavy for the tree. I was hoping since you seem such a natural at climbing trees, you could get up there and knock a few of the coconuts down. We're running a bit low on fruit." He finished as he sheathed his sword.

I nodded. "Alright. Give me something to knock them down with and I'll climb up there and carry out the task."

He handed me his pistol. I took it and tucked it under the leather strap that held my knife to my right calve. Now I began my climb. I gripped the tree with my small hands and jumped so that the balls of my feet and my toes were on the tree as well.

I slid my hands further up the tree and sort of hopped so that my feet were higher up. I repeated this technique until I had reached the top, then drew Theodore's pistol. I looked down at Theodore.

"Stand clear of the tree until all of the coconuts are on the ground." I called.

He took a few steps back. When I was sure he was well out of the way of being hit by a coconut, I took a whack at them with the butt of the pistol.

Thud.

One coconut down, two more to go. I whacked at the remaining coconuts, and was soon climbing back down the tree. Once my feet touched the sand, I picked up a coconut to help Theodore so he wouldn't have so much to carry back to the shelter.

* * *

We had gotten a lot done today. Andrew had chopped more than enough firewood and kept the fire going. Theodore had gathered plenty of fruit for breakfast and James and I checked the traps later on. We were quite successful, for one of my traps contained a bird, and another that I had placed in the river had a good amount of fish in it.

I really was surprised at our success. I usually didn't catch this much meat in one day. So, you can imagine how happy I was about it. I plucked the bird and cooked two of the fish with it, and our dinner was pleasant. It would have been more pleasant if it wasn't so quiet, though.

I was a bit distracted, to say in the least, to even notice if anyone was talking. James and I were casting glances at each other the whole time. They weren't happy or sad glances, having to do with the information we knew about each other. We were more...studying each other.

Night had fallen now, causing the fire to illuminate all of our features, giving our skin a strange orange tint. The stars were out, as well as a full moon. There was a slight breeze, but not so bad that it gave us chills. It didn't matter anyway, for we all agreed to go to bed. It had been a long day, after all.

* * *

I lay in bed. I couldn't sleep, and worse, I didn't know why. My mind wouldn't allow me to rest. My thoughts were full of the information James had told me earlier. Elizabeth didn't deserve him, I knew that. Everything she put him through!

Why couldn't he see she wasn't for him? Why had he allowed her to break his hear so? No matter. That's all in the past, and I intend to fix what she had broken. I turned over on my side and looked to the door that James was sleeping near.

I could only make out his figure laying on the small bed on the floor, his body outlined by the moonlight that slipped in through the windows. I smiled and watched him. He wasn't thrashing or mumbling in his sleep anymore. Slowly, I fell asleep watching him.

* * *

What was that noise? I thought I had heard something; something like a door closing. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, and I could see a bit better. Nothing seemed unusual.

I slowly brought myself to a sitting position. Everything seemed normal. I could see Theodore, Andrew...James was missing! I got up as quickly as I could without making much noise, so I wouldn't wake Theodore or Andrew. I snatched up my knife from beside my bed and tied it to my right calve, then tip-toed to the back door and exited the shelter quietly.

"James?" I whispered loudly.

No answer.

I grabbed the bamboo stick leaning against the house and took off. The moonlight lit my path, but I knew it by heart anyway so I could have traveled it in the dark. I jogged, my scanning for any sign of James. I didn't see him anywhere!

This worried me. A flashback of my parents after their fall came to my mind, making matters worse. James still doesn't know the jungle very well, he could fall just like mum and father had. I slowed my pace when I heard a slight splashing sound.

I knew where he was now. My pulse began to slow down upon realizing that he was at the pond. I brought myself to a walk. As I came around the bend of trees, I could see the water. In it, James Norrington, complete with shirt and breeches.

I stopped short at the rock at the water's edge. I leaned my bamboo pole against it and took off my knife and laid it next to it. Now I sat down in the sand and just watched him. I was hesitating. Should I surprise him by jumping in the water? Should I call out to him? Should I just sit here and let him discover me?

I went with my second idea. "James?"

He turned abruptly. He moved his jaw, but no words came out. This made me smirk.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You startled me a bit."

"At least I didn't catch you with nothing on." I teased.

He looked down as if he was ashamed. Great, now I felt bad! I sighed.

"May I join you?" I asked, trying to break a little of the tension.

His head shot up and his eyes met mine. "I don't think that would be proper."

I raised my eye brows. "Who's going to catch us? Theodore and Andrew are snoring away, sleeping like babies. We're the only two human beings awake on this island out of four." I reminded him. "Besides, it's a humid night, and I feel the need to cool myself off a bit. Now please, may I join you?" I asked casually.

After a few moments, he nodded.

I smiled. "Thankyou." I said sincerely.

It was then that I realized, just before I was going to walk into the water, my feet were covered in dirt a little past my ankles. I did walk barefooted everywhere, after all. I took a few steps into the water. It was cool, but not so much that it made me want to jump from it as quickly as possible.

I bent over and began rubbing my left foot and ankle to rid myself of the semi-mud. One foot clean. I reached for my right foot and ankle, cleaning it as well. The moment the dirt was removed from just above my right ankle bone, a blue and green tattoo was revealed.

I found James's eyes staring at said ankle with surprise. "A tattoo?" He asked.

It was the width of my ankle, and maybe an inch tall. It was a tattoo of a running horse. I had done the main body of the horse in blue dye from a type of clam. The legs, mane, tail and snout of the horse I did in green. You see, I had become very bored one day.

I think it was shortly after my parent's accident that I had tattooed my ankle. Anyway, I looked back up at James's astonished face, and nodded.

"Yes. It was a rather dull day that I had done this. Shortly after my parents..." I looked away for a moment, then back to him. "Anyway, I didn't think anyone would be coming to my island and I didn't really care what I did to myself, so I did this."

All the while I had been saying this, I was walking deeper into the water. It was now to my waist. James was a few feet from me, maybe five.

"Why of a horse?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Because they're so graceful, and their spirits are high, even though some of the horses themselves are tamed. I thought it would be appropriate. I'm trapped on this island, and yet, I'm happy. I'm only happier now that I have company." I smiled at him.

He returned my smile, then pondered a moment before answering. "You know...you seem like one of the happiest ladies I know, even though you've been in this lonely place."

I laughed. "I hardly think 'lady' is the right word to describe me, James. I don't have a large sense of propriety, my hands and feet are calced and I'm wearing a man's breeches and shirt. One would mistake me for a pirate or buccaneer."

He shook his head. "No. I wasn't going by your appearance. Ever since we've gotten here you've shown us nothing but kindness, fed us, taught us how to better adjust to living here. You're a lady at heart." He added with a simple smile.

I found myself wading closer to him in the water. "Will you...will you show me how to dance?" I asked innocently.

He furrowed his brows. "Here? In the water? That's an odd question."

I hung my head in embarrassment. Now he thought me a silly little girl, even if I was twenty-one. Though, James Norrington never ceases to amaze me.

"Come here." He said softly.

I quickly looked back up, finding his left hand stretched out to me. I put my right hand in it, and he gently pulled me closer until I was a mere few inches from him.

"Now, put your left hand on my right shoulder." He said, again in a soft tone.

When I did as he told me, he placed his right hand on my hip. "This is an easy waltz." He started. "All you have to do, is mimic where and how I place my feet. Just follow my lead, I'll make it slow so you can learn it faster."

He moved his right foot back, so I moved mine forward. He moved his left foot sideways, so I followed suit. I looked to him for assurance every now and then, and he only nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. I was easily getting the hang of it now.

I felt like teasing him. I put my feet on top of his. He looked me right in the eyes, his brows furrowing.

"Keep going." I asked of him quietly.

His brows still furrowed, he continued moving his feet. Mine seemed so small compared to his, and I was much smaller than him, so he had no trouble with me standing on his feet as he continued to lead me through the dance.

Having mentioned that he was much more taller than I, the top of my head only reached his chin. Perfect. I leaned myself against him, snuggling my head against his neck and under his chin. He stiffened for a few moments.

"Don't you like this?" I asked him softly, almost in a whisper. I listened to his heartbeat as I waited for his response.

"I do." He said quietly.

I felt his arm wrap all the way around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I smiled against him and slid my arm up his shoulder and behind his neck, tightening my hold as well. He continued to hold my right hand in his left, and we still danced with me standing on his feet.

* * *

**Yay! Someone's falling in love! Yes! Again, I appologize for taking so long to publish this, school a little stressful is all. I hope you enjoyed it! This is my longest chapter yet! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Rewards

Thankyou everyone who reviewed!

I apologize for taking so long to update. I was runing low on ideas and having other issues I wish not to discuss. Anyway.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. Anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its nearly daylight." James's voice cut through the silence and my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I mumbled against his chest.

We're still standing in the water, holding each other. I don't know how long we've been like this; my arms around his neck and my head tucked beneath his chin, his arms around my waist holding me comfortably against him.

"Its nearly daylight." He murmered into my hair.

Ah. this meant we had to let go of each other. I sighed. He chuckled. Confused, I looked up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with a smile as I furrowed my brows.

He looked down at me as well. "You. When you sighed, you sounded a bit annoyed when I said its nearly daylight."

He started to move his feet, which mine were still on top of, and began another slow dance.

"How long have we been out here?" I asked as I rested my head against his chest.

He looked back up at the sky. "Judging by the stars and color of the sky..." He paused. "Possibly a bit over an hour."

"Hmm." I mumbled.

A few minutes later, the dance was over. I started to let go of him as I looked to the shore, but something was holding me back.

He wouldn't let go.

I looked back to him in confusion. There was something different in his eyes. Something like...need, I guess you could say. Nervousness and other emotions I couldn't place were there too.

"Chrissy." He said.

He'd said my name so softly...with a sort of begging sound in his voice. He had my full attention now, for I was growing worried.

"Is something the matter?" I'm certain concern had filled my voice and eyes with that one sentence.

He took his right arm from around my waist and cupped my cheek with his hand. he didn't move, didn't speak...he only studied my face. Slowly, his face began inching closer to mine. I knew what he wanted then. I became nervous and tense all at once. I'd never been kissed before!

His lips touched mine. It felt strange at first and I pulled away. Wait. When did I put my hands on his shoulders? No matter. I looked to him again, and I immediatly felt guilty.

His eyes were filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have tried to do that."

I shook my head. "No. I've never been kissed before." I explained. "It just felt strange. I wasn't rejecting you." I briefly looked at my hands resting on his shoulders, then brought my gaze back to him. "Do it again." I whispered.

Still a bit hesitant, he pressed his lips to mine again, and I stayed still. the strange feeling slwly faded, and it became pleasurable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded by holding me tighter against him.

I felt his hand slide from my cheek, then felt both of his hands sliding slowly in all directions across my back. I groaned with pleasure. But amongst my pleasure, something felt strange again. i realized then that his tongue was in my mouth, rubbing against mine.

It felt good, don't get me wrong. But for some reason, I couldn't keep my knees from buckling. I felt a bit disapointed as his mouth left mine and I started to fall. he moved quickly, though, and caught me before I could fall very far. I looked up and met his eyes again. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I smiled.

"Sorry." I chuckled nervously.

He smiled as well. "No, I'm sorry." He became serious. "I moved too quickly. I apolgize."

i chuckled. Was he always this modest? this...this...well, always taking things not his fault upon himself? My smile softened and I began to stroke his left cheek.

"Are you always this modest?" I asked softly.

He breathed in before he answered. "No, I just felt it was my fault." He kissed my fingers when they stopped on his lips.

"Well," I started. I want to break him of this habit. "repeat what i say." i said as i moved my fingers from his lips to his chin. "It isn't,"

"it isn't," He repeated with furrowed brows.

"My," I continued.

"My,"

"Fault." I finished.

"Fault."

I smiled. "Now, say the whole thing, Admiral."

He rolled his eyes. "It isn't my fault." He said with much less enthusiasm.

"Good." I chuckled. "Now you shall recieve your reward."

He furrowed his brows. "Reward?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"You get to kiss me again." I stated simply.

Before I could blink, he was kissing me again. This time, I was the one to intrude with my tongue. He moaned against my mouth as we became more and more passionate by the second.

Just as we were really getting into it, I could hear footsteps...running footsteps coming our way. We broke apart quickly, our chests rising and falling rapidly as we took in deep breaths after our long moments of bliss.

I broke from his arms and rushed out of the water and onto the shore next to the rock that my things were laying by.

"Hurry! Go under water like your swimming!" I said quickly.

He did as I told him, taking a large breath as he dove under the surface of the clear water. Just then, Theodore appeared, coming to a halt at the end of the path.

He was breathing heavily, like he had been running far more than he should have been. I rushed to his side, grasping his upper left arm while I bent over to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?! Did something happen?!" I rushed.

"Andrew...he's been...attacked. Attacked by...some sort of...animal. He needs...medical help." He said between gasps of air.

When James resurfaced for air, I called him out and told him of our situation. As soon as I strapped my knife to my right leg, we were all taking off at a sprint for the shelter.

I burst through the back door, my eyes scanning the floor. Something had gotten in alright. The floor was littered with the firewood that had been neatly stacked only this morning. Our food was scattered and shreaded by what looked like claw marks, and our beds had been torn apart; the leaves and sheets scattered everywhere.

What I saw next made my stomach lurch.

There on the floor, among all the wreckedge, lay Andrew. He was shirtless, I'm guessing because Theodore had examined his wounds. He had a large gash across his chest and left shoulder, dangerously close to his throat.

His left side had four large claw slashes that, amazingly, didn't go very deep. Another four slashes went across his upper right arm.

He lay there, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes closed. He moaned in pain, calling for someone to help him. I turned and started yelling orders at the two men behind me, and they ran quickly to do what I'd told them.

I went to Andrew's left side and grasped his hand in both of mine. His eyes opened quickly, and he began mumbling things I couldn't understand; just jumbled up words.

"Shh." I tried soothing. "Its alright, we're going to help you."


	7. Tense Atmosphere

Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

We managed to clean the mess in about two hours time. After Andrew's wounds were tended to and he was comfortably laying on his bed, I left the shelter to sit on the shore infront of it.

My head is resting in my hands and I'm just thinking. What could have attacked him? The animals on my island have never bothered me in my habitat. I stayed in mine, they stayed in theirs and no one was hurt. There were two reasons Andrew ended up wounded like he did. One, the animal came to camp and he provoked it by trying to get rid of it, or, he ended up hurt trying to kill it.

I was too upset to ask right now. I had become good friends with Andrew, and now he's hurt because I didn't take precautions to make sure he and the others would stay safe. I know now I should have never assumed the animals would always leave us be. I sighed. I drew my knees to my chest and folded my arms atop them, burying my face in my long limbs.

Someone's hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't look up...I only stayed still. Who ever it was, James or Theodore, they sat to my left.

"Chrissy?" A soft voice said. "What's wrong, dear?"

James.

I still didn't move. "It's my fault." I mumbled. "I should have taken extra caution to ensure safety, but I didn't. I failed the three of you."

He sighed. "No you didn't. Now, let's try to sort this out." He paused. "Look at me." He said softly.

I looked up into his olive colored eyes.

"Has this ever happened before? Have any of the animals attacked you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I mean, I've seen them around the shelter before, but they never attacked. They looked around a little, then they lost interest and left." I paused. "There are two reasons he could have gotten hurt the way he did. He could've provoked it by trying to get rid of it, what ever it was; or, he hurt himself trying to kill it."

James nodded as he considered these options. "We could ask him."

"How is he?"

He nodded again. "He's feeling a bit better. He fell asleep, then ate a bit after he woke. He's wondering where you are since Theodore and I were the only ones in the shelter."

"What about Theodore? How did he take all this?"

"He's alright. Not so worried now that Andrew is awake and talking."

I nodded as I took this information in. "What about you?" I asked as I looked out at the sea.

He took my hand and entwined his fingers between mine. "Wondering why your blaming yourself for this."

I looked up at him and smiled playfully. "You have a tendency of blaming yourself of things that you didn't do either."

He smiled. "Why don't we go check on Andrew?"

I nodded. He stood and helped me to my feet and we walked to the shelter. We let go of each other's hands before we entered the shelter, as to not raise suspicion. I walked in, immediatly finding Andrew resting on his bed. He did look a bit better, though his already pale skin was a bit paler than usual.

I smiled. He was lying flat on his back, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He looked completely relaxed to me. Theodore sat nearby on his bed, looking from me to James, then back to me. I only smiled, knowing what he was thinking. I then walked to Andrew's bedside and sat next to it on the floor.

"Andrew?" I asked softly.

He opened his eyes and looked to me, a smile slowly caressing his lips. "There you are."

I returned his smile. "How do you feel?" I asked softly.

"A bit weary and sore, but fine otherwise."

My smile slowly faultered. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Wait a minute." He started. "This isn't your fault. There's no need to appologize."

I could sense James standing behind me. He nudged my shoulder. I got the message.

"Andrew, I need to ask you some questions about the animal that attacked you."

He nodded for me to proceed.

"What did it look like?" I started.

He thought for a moment, his brows furrowing. "It was a cat like creature. It had the body of a leopord, but its coat was black."

"So it was a black panther?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes. That's exactly what I would call it."

"How large was it?" James questioned.

Andrew stopped to think again. "Perhaps...perhaps the length of both my arms." He said as he opened his arms, showing us the length. "Its legs were over two feet long and its body was slender, maybe about the size of a well cared for dog."

I nodded. "Now, Andrew...I need to know why it attacked you. Did you provoke it in any way?"

He shook his head. "The back door was open, along with the front door. I was trying to fix the squeak in the front door, you see. So, I had my back turned to the backside of the house. When I turned, the black panther was there, in the center of the room. I tried to run, but it was right on top of me before I could go very far! It started to attack me then."

I shook my head. "Andrew!" I whispered. that's the first thing you don't do!"

James sat on his haunches to my left. "So, how did you manage to make it go away?" He questioned, his brows furrowed.

"I'm not exactly sure. One moment I was being attacked, the next it was gone and Theodore was knelt down beside me."

I turned to James. "You know what this means?" I didn't give him time to answer. "It has the taste of human blood in its mouth, which means it will probably be back for more. We'll have to set up a nightwatch, have different shifts. I don't want anyone venturing into the jungle without a weopon." I finished sternly, looking all three men in the eyes one by one.

They all nodded, and I brought my main attention back to Andrew. "Except Andrew, of course. I believe you need to heal before you go out and about again." I said softly to him.

He opened his mouth to object, but stopped when James gave him a stern look. He looked back to me and nodded. "Aye."

I chuckled as I turned to Theodore. "Food supply status?"

He shook his head. "Low. The panther ruined most of it. We'll have to gather more. Mostly fruit, thankfully. I found that food group is easier to gather." He finished with a slight smile.

I turned to James. "What of our weopons? Anything broken or dented?"

He smiled. "Everything is in working oerder. None of the weopons were touched, actually."

"And what of your department?" Theodore asked me, his eyes piercing my face like two brown gleaming bayonetts. "You didn't appear to be checking traps when I found you. James was swimming and by the looks of it, you'd been in the water yourself. I think it's time you tell Andrew and I what you and James do when you claim to be checking traps." He made sure to send a glare in James's direction before flickering his eyes back to me.

James cleared his throat as he loked to the window. I stood, feeling my face and ears redden as I did so.

"Are you questioning my honor?" My voice was low and dangerous.

His eyes narrowed as he sat up. "I'm questioning a lot of things!" He snapped back. His voice was as dangerous as mine. "I want answers."

"I'm not a child anymore, Theo! I've lived on this island, alone mind you, for ten years! I believe I can handle being alone with a man that isn't family." I paused. "As for swimming, I got up early to check the traps. Come to find out, James had already checked them and was taking a morning swim. I was burning up, so I waded around in the water for a bit. There's _nothing_ wrong with what I did, and there's _nothing_ wrong with what James did. Don't _ever_ question my honor or authority again!"

I don't know why I'd gotten so angry. Perhaps it was because Theodore had just questioned my honor, and James's as well. Whatever it was, it made me storm out of the shelter.

* * *

The three of us exchanged glances after Chrissy stormed out of the shelter and away from the area. None of us said a word; we only stayed rooted to our places. Finally, though, Andrew's laughter filled the room.

"Well, Theodore, it looks like you may end up facing the wrath of a woman scorned." Andrew jested.

Theodore scowled. "I'm only concerned about the well being of my little sister." He replied, sending a glare my way.

I stood to my full height and clasped my hands behind my back, my expression hardening. "She was telling you the truth. I'd already checked the traps, and they were empty. There was nothing in them so I went for a swim. At some point during all this, I guess she woke and found me missing, and set out to find me."

He stood and walked to me, stopping mere inches from my face. "Is that all she did? Find you?"

"Are you questioning my word?" I gritted out. "Keep it mind, Lieutenant, that the Royal Navy probably has a search party out, looking for us and other sailors. When we return to Port Royal, I can hold all of your actions against you. Don't forget I'm your superior officer." I gritted out. "Your sister just stormed off in an angry state, with a blood thirsty black panther on the loose!" I snapped. "I'm going after her. You stay here with Andrew."

Not leaving room for argument, I stormed out of the shelter and began folling Chrissy's footprints in the sand.

* * *

**Uh oh! So, a tense atmosphere has entered the island, and Chrissy's in danger of putting herself in danger. Please tell me what you think! Please review!**


	8. Temper? What Temper?

Thankyou everyone who reviewed! You people make my day! Thankyou Dutchess Norrington for your suggestions!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

_Norrington's POV_

I don't know how long I'd been walking. If Chrissy was wanting to get as far away from Theodore, Andrew and I, she accomplished her goal. Judging by the position of the sun...perhaps I've been searching a bit over an hour.

Her footprints have led me everywhere! To the swimming area set back in the jungle, snapped twigs and crumpled leaves have told me she's been through the brush, and other such places. I finally decided to go back to our swimming area to see if she had doubled back and come here.

She hadn't.

I sighed. Where could she be? I finally just sat down on a rock near the water's edge and pressed my hands to my knees. The sounds of the small waterfall was relaxing, and I looked to it. I was studying it when I realized, several yards east of the waterfall, two nicely shaped and smooth feet were dangling over the small cliff, seemingly over-looking the water below them.

Looking upward I found these feet were connected to a pair of, actually...pretty ankles, and those led to a pair of strong calves. I couldn't see anything past the knees, which were covered by faded black breeches. It didn't matter. I didn't need to see anything past those fine lower legs, I already knew who they belonged to. But how to get to her?!

I got to my feet and began walking through the brush...

* * *

_Chrissy's POV_

I sighed and over-looked the land and water beneath me. Everything felt so calm and relaxing up here, and I had begun to wonder why I hadn't brought James here yet. Well, I guess things just got a bit...out of hand...what with Andrew's being attacked and then my lovely little argument with Theodore.

I can't believe him! The very nerve of him questioning my honor infront of Andrew and James! After all I've done for them, this is how he rewarded me. But yet...I still love him more than myself. I do find it a bit funny though...this whole mess. I've waited years to be around people again. My own species that I can talk to and interact with and yet, I've stormed off to be alone because my honor was questioned.

I started to get up to go for a nice...long...swim, when I heard footsteps coming my way. I let out an irritated sigh and stayed in my place over-looking the view of my jungle. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now! All of these emotions that I can't figure out...they're making me angrier!

The footsteps stopped about a foot behind me. I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I just sat as my temper boiled over because I still couldn't figure out these different emotions that were coarsing through me.

Finally, I felt a hand rest on my left shoulder. I shoved it away. The person behind me sighed and sat down next to me to my left. I still didn't look at whoever it was, just stared straight-forward like I was actually looking at something.

"You have every right to be angry with him, you know?"

James.

My anger decreased quite a bit but not enough. I still sat and looked straight ahead. From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn and look out at the view, trying to see what I was gazing at. He sighed and looked to me again.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked softly.

His voice was making my temper melt! How _could_ I continue to ingnore him? "Why did he treat me like that?" I asked, my voice just a bit above a whisper. I never took my eyes from the view as I spoke those words.

"He...he doesn't want your reputation to be ruined. He was trying to protect you."

I snapped my gaze to his then. "From what?!" I snapped. "The only people on this island are you three men and me. Who is going to know what happens on this island, hm?!" I realized then that I had just snapped at my love. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "You're not the one I should be yelling at."

He offered me a soft smile and stroked some loose hair behind my ear. "I understand."

I remembered all he had been through as I leaned into his touch. I averted my gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry. I probably seem like a spoiled child throwing a fit compared to what you've been through."

He placed his index finger beneath my chin and forced me to look up at him. "No you don't. You're not a spoiled child, that's for sure." He chuckled after he said that. "You've been nothing but kind to us ever since we got here. I told you before, you have every right to be angry right now." He finished as he began stroking my cheek.

I smiled. "Are you just siding with me to calm me down, or did Theodore send you?"

He smiled. "I'm siding with you because I think Theodore had no right to treat you the way he did. There's a fine line between protectiveness and over-reaction." He stopped stroking and cupped my cheek in his hand. "I came after you because you were angry when you left, and more vulnerable to danger in such a state. I was worried." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "I see now I had no reason to be."

That's it. My temper was long gone. Left in the dust. I leaned into him as his lips made contact with mine. My heart began pounding against my ribs as his hands slid down my sides and his arms wrapped around my waist. I don't know when or how, but my hands were resting on his chest, my thumbs messaging the dip in his collar bone.

As we were just getting into it, though, he stopped. He took his mouth from mine and grasped my upper right arm in his left hand and told me to crawl until he said stop. Confused, I crawled next to him until he gave me the signal. We resumed sitting positions, and he looked toward the cliff.

"Too close to the cliff. We wouldn't want to fall." He said.

I chuckled. He put his arms around my waist and claimed my lips again. I closed my eyes as my hands found their way back to his chest, and leaned into him. He was right, though. It did feel a lot more comfortable now that our legs weren't dangling over a cliff.

He began sliding his hands in all directions across my back, pulling me closer to him. His tongue made its way into my mouth, and I rubbed mine against his. We were becoming more passionate, our breathing becoming rushed as our kiss became a bit more forceful. I leaned into him a bit more, causing his body to go downward until we were lying on the ground.

He rolled over so that both of us were laying on our sides, and he cradled the back of my head with his palm, the other resting on the small of my back. I allowed my hands to travel up his chest until my arms were wrapped around his neck, my fingertips messaging and caressing along the way. He moaned against my mouth and held me tighter until I was completely pressed against him.

We broke apart for air, having forgotten all about it. My breasts rose and fell rapidly against his chest, and we studied each other's faces.

_Say something!_ My mind screamed.

For once, I was at loss for words. Who wouldn't be? I could feel his..._everything_...through our thin clothing, he was holding me so close. I finally gave up on words and took my right arm from around his neck, and began tracing the features of his face with my index finger.

He smiled. "Have you calmed down?" He asked in a whisper.

I chuckled. "I've long forgotten about my temper." I paused. "You seem to be good at making me forget alot of things."

"Are you ready to forgive Theodore? You know he'll be wondering what's taking so long for me to find you."

I sighed. "I can't stay mad at him forever."

He chuckled. "There you go. Come along."

I held in my whimper when his body left mine as he got to his feet. He extended his hand to me and helped me up as well, and we began our journey back to the shelter.

I smiled. Though we were up and walking, his hand had never left mine after he helped me up. Thoughts were flying through my mind right now. Should I tell him how I feel about him? Should I ask him questions about ships? I wanted to say or ask him something! Maybe after the kisses we just shared, I should tell him how I feel about him.

I took a deep breath. "James?" I said, my eyes never leaving the path.

"Hhmm?"

"I have...there's something important I need to tell you." I said nervously.

That caught his attention. "What is it? Is something the matter?" He asked as he snapped his gaze to me.

"I...nothing's the matter. I just...I lo --"

Once again, I didn't finish my sentence. I though I heard a twig snap from somewhere within the brush surrounding us, and something just didn't feel right. My adrenalin began pounding.

"We need to get out of here." I rushed.

No sooner had the words left my mouth, something was on top of me and my left leg and side were burning. I heard a growl and opened my eyes long enough to see the black panther atop me, its paw raised to slash at me again. It swatted my face with a strength I didn't know the animal had, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Theodore! Open the door quickly!" I bellowed.

I was carrying Chrissy bridal-style in my arms. The black panther had gotten a good go at her before my mind could register what had happened and what action to take. She was bleeding badly from her left temple and leg. If her leg wasn't broken, then it must have been dis-located; she'd also lost a lot of flesh from her left ankle as well.

There were other injuries, minor ones, but injuries none the less that could become infected if I didn't treat them quickly.

I dashed into the shelter just as Theodore opened the door, and laid her on her bed. "Get some water, rags and bandages now! Hurry Theodore!" I growled.

Once he got all the materials needed, he squat down next to me and began helping me to clean her wounds.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He snapped.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I yelled, tossing aside a blood soaked rag as I reached for a clean one. "I had found her and we were making our way back to the shelter, when the panther attacked. It took us by surprise and it took me a while to get it away from her because it was so intent on killing her!" I was getting frantic now, she hadn't stopped bleeding.

"I should have gone after her!" He growled. "We probably could have avoided this!"

I was losing all patients with this man. "It doesn't matter now, Theodore! What matters is that she's been hurt and we need to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding!" I yelled.

We didn't argue anymore. We only continued cleaning as her blood loss began to lighten.

* * *

**Oh no! Will she live? Will Theodore keep lunging at James's throat? Will Chrissy ever get to tell James how she feels about him? Well, I apologize if this chapter was too short. I'll try to have the next one out as soon as I can! Please review! Thanks!**


	9. All I Want

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I felt like I'd been trampled. My whole left side was throbbing, and when I tried to move, a sharp, burning pain shot through my limbs. I squeezed my eyelids a bit tighter and allowed my head to loll to the right. I groaned. My head was throbbing too.

I thought I'd heard someone mumble, "Thank God", shortly after I groaned. It was then that I realized someone was holding my left hand. I opened my eyes and saw...wall. I lolled my head to the left, finding James knelt down at my bedside.

He looked as though he'd been under a lot of stress. His eyes were bright but they held tiredness, and he had dark circles just below them. I wanted to sit up, to throw my arms around his neck and tell him it was alright. I tried to do just that, but when I tried to sit up, the same sharp pain shot through my body. He acted quickly to push me down on my back as gently as he could.

"James..." I groaned.

"Shhh." He soothed as he stroked my chin with his thumb, his other fingers splaying across my cheek.

"The panther..."

"It's dead." He whispered. "I killed it before it could harm anyone else."

I looked down at his other hand, which was holding mine. It was bandaged from just below his knuckles to about the mid-section of his fore-arm.

"You're hurt!" I said, my voice hoarse.

"It isn't that bad. It's just a little scrape compared to your wounds."

I looked around the room, finding all three of the men's beds empty.

"Where's Andrew?"

"Gathering firewood."

"He's supposed to be in bed getting well!" I fussed. "Why is he working?"

"He's been well." He said. "He's been well for a bit over a week."

I furrowed my brows. "A week?"

He nodded, his eyes showing sadness at my confusion.

"But then that would mean..." I started. "That means..."

"You've been asleep for nearly a week and a half." He said quietly. "You took quite a blow to the head, and didn't come to until today; just a bit over a week.

I slowly nodded and looked back to the dark circles beneath his eyes. I reached out despite the sharp pain, and stroked the soft skin where the circles lay.

"Why do you appear so tired?" I whispered.

"I've not slept much." He replied, his voice also a whisper.

I smiled on the inside, but held the same expression as I asked, "Why not?"

"I've been too busy...worrying over you."

I slowly allowed my fingers to roam his face, stopping them on his lips. He gently pressed his bandaged hand to mine and kissed my fingers, keeping his eyes focused on mine the entire time. I took my hand from his lips and lightly grasped his hand in mine, and brought his hand to the right side of my face.

"I love you." I said, my voice barely even a whisper. I gave his hand a light squeeze, but I didn't let go. "I've tried to tell you that so many times, James." I paused to take in a deep breath. "All I want is your heart. I'll protect it with everything I have, I swear it."

He seemed dumb struck. He sat, not saying a word as he held my gaze. Slowly, a smile began tugging at the corners of his lips, and then his mouth held a grin. He leaned down and eased his forehead against mine, and whispered,

"You've had my heart since the day I washed up here."

I smiled as I closed my eyes and stroked his knuckles with my thumb. I just...I just wanted to touch him, let him know I love him and I'll protect his heart, unlike Elizabeth. The very thought of her name made me angry and sad all at once. Angry at what she did to him, sad at what his heart's endured. Happy that he was here next to me, touching me.

I slowly, somewhat timidly allowed my hands to caress his face, then his neck and further until my fingers ran down his chest, under his arms and came to a stop on his back. None of us moved after that; we just held each other. After afew minutes I peared over his shoulder, only to find Theodore standing not very far away...a scowl of disapprovement on his face. I sent a glare his way and closed my eyes again. I just wanted to be held...touched...everything I wasn't able to feel all of the ten lonely years I've been on this island.

I winced. My left leg was burning and stinging like...like...like I don't know what! I just knew it was hurting, along with my ankle.

"James!" I breathed through gritted teeth.

He drew back and stared intently at me. "What is it?" There was alarm in his voice.

"My leg!" My voice was edgy, and pain-filled. "It feels like its burning!"

All at once, there were three men at my bedside. Wait, when had Andrew come in? No matter. Theodore was knelt down beside my leg, touching it in different places; except near the fleshy bandage-covered wounds. Which, the bandages were blood-soaked and would need to be changed as quickly as possible. When he started poking around my leg/hip joint is when I flinched.

He nodded. "Her leg is out of joint. We'll have to push it back in." He stated.

He turned to Andrew and whispered something to him. Andrew scooted to the lower part of my leg and put his hands near my knee. Theodore then turned to James and whispered something in his ear. James turned to me and sat on the edge of my bed, blocking my view of both men. I furrowed my brows at him but he only shook his head, taking my hands in his.

All at once I heard someone say, "Push!", then my leg began to burn worse, and I heard a loud snap come from my leg/hip joint area. I squeezed James's hands on the impact of my leg being pushed back into its socket, squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth to keep from yelling out. When I felt the men release their holds on my leg, I let out a sigh of relief. it was over, I could relax.

Did I say relax? I heard Theodore mumble to the other men that my wounds would have to be cleaned, and the bandages changed. It it hurt just to have someone lightly poke me, I could only imagine what cleaning my wounds would feel like!

I requested a piece of rolled up canvas or leather, something to bite down on so I wouldn't grit my teeth down to the roots. After a few moments a piece of rolled up leather was gently placed between my teeth by James, who sat on the edge of my bed to clean my head wound.

I hadn't realized my head was bandaged until he had actually cut the bandages off. In all honesty, my head didn't hurt too badly. It hurt, yes, but not as much as my leg. James gently grasped my chin so his could move my head around in any angle he needed, and began to work.

The moment he touched the wet cloth to my wound, that one section on the left side of my head began to sting. I bit down on the piece of leather, a small whimper managing to escape my throat. James didn't look me in the eyes but began stroking my cheek as he and the others worked. It was a little soothing, but not enough to keep my mind occupied from the pain. I just continued to bite the leather as my wounds were cleaned.

* * *

I was woken by a whimper. I slowly cracked my eyes open and peered around the room through the slits of my eyelids. When I didn't see anything moving I opened my eyes all the way, and sat up. Andrew and Theodore were sleeping away on their make-shift beds. I looked to Chrissy.

She, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping so peacefully. She was still whimpering a bit, and she had kicked all of the covers off. I got to my feet as quietly as I could, and made my way to her. I picked her blanket up off the floor and spread it over her body, pulling it up until it reached her shoulders.

She's a strong one. All she did was bite a piece of leather while we cleaned her wounds, barely making a sound the entire time. She didn't shed a tear, she didn't cry out. She only grasped my hand once I'd finished cleaning her wound and the others were still working on her leg.

I fear for her. If we don't keep this wound cleaned and covered, she may lose her leg, or possibly die. No. I'm not letting her slip between my fingers. I sighed and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. She looked beautiful, even though she was covered in wounds. The moonlight was shining in the room at just the right angle at her. It made her already-gleaming blond hair gleam brighter, and highlighted the features of her face.

I began stroking her cheek with the backside of the fingers of my left hand. She stirred, then her eyes opened. Her deep blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and I found myself wanting to be nearer to her. Wait, had I woken her?

"I apologize." I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go back to my bed it you want."

I started to get up, but she grabbed my wrist before I could leave the edge of the bed.

"Don't leave." She said hoarsly. "Don't let it attack me again!" She whispered frantically.

I furrowed my brows. "Don't let what attack you?"

"The panther! It was just on top of me!" She was gripping my wrist to the point it was actually hurting.

I pried her fingers from my wrist and leaned over, so that both my elbows were on either side of her. I began to stroke her cheek again.

"Shhh." I soothed. "You were just dreaming of what happened. The panther is dead. You have nothing to worry about." I kissed her forehead.

She gazed at me intently. "Hold me." She whispered.

I shook my head. "I can't lay in your bed with you."

"Please!" She begged. "I want to feel safe. Please, do this for me. At least until I fall asleep."

I sighed. She looked so helpless, so afraid. I eased myself over her and lay down next to her. This way, her good leg was facing me.

"Hold me." She whispered.

I protectively wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin atop her head. She nestled her face against my throat and her arm atop mine, resting her hand on my shoulder. We lay there for a good while, and my legs were becoming a bit cramped. I tried shifting my position so I could still hold her and be more comfortable.

"Don't let go!" She whispered against my throat.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm not letting you go." I soothed. "I'm just shifting my position so I can be a bit more comfortable."

I finally managed to roll onto my back. I kept one arm around her and the other atop my stomach. She nestled against my side and rested her hand atop mine, which was resting on her stomach. The last thing I remember hearing her say was, "I love you", before my eyes closed from both mental and physical drainage from the rough week and a half.

* * *

**Aw! Wait, what is Theodore going to do?! Well, I know one thing. Some characters aren't going to be happy in the morning! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Stop Fighting!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I'm really sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy thinking up things for my other story, and I've not been feeling well lately. So, I'm really really sorry for taking so long to post!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I don't know what caused me to wake up. I just did. Simple as that. I grunted and nestled my head into the pillow. Strange. I don't remember falling asleep with two pillows. Especially one as soft as the one against my mouth and nose. I also found it strange that this pillow smelled rather...sweet. I _also_ found it _very_ strange that this pillow was _breathing_. I opened my eyes and looked down, finding Chrissy comfortably nestled against me.

I froze.

I had slept with her?! I looked around the room, finding it a little bright with the first glimps of light from the sun. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found Theodore and Andrew were still asleep. I slowly eased myself away from Chrissy, who stirred only a little as I crawled off of the bed and to my feet.

The coast wasn't completely clear. When I looked back to Chrissy, her eyes were open and staring right at me. I'm certain my eyes were wide or I had some sort of strange expression on my face, for she furrowed her brows at me.

"What's wrong, James?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was at loss for words.

"You slept with me the whole night, didn't you?" She asked plainly.

"Chrissy, I swear, that wasn't my intent!" I whispered, trying not to wake the others. "I was a bit more tired than I thought! I didn't mean..."

I was stopped by the chuckle low in her throat. "You find humor in this?"

"I know you didn't mean to sleep with me. You simply fell asleep. You didn't mean to, and I hold nothing against you for it. You shouldn't regret anything that happened, James."

I shook my head, bewildered. "How are you staying so calm?! I fell asleep with you! The whole night!"

She motioned with her left hand for me to come nearer to her. I did, and she took my hand once I was knelt down at her bedside.

"I told you, it was an accident. There's no need to get worked up." She said softly. "Now, help me up so I can start breakfast."

I shook my head, having regained my composure. "You're not fit to be wandering about working just yet."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fit enough to work!" She insisted. She sat up and swung her left leg over the side of the bed and tried to stand, almost instantly falling back on her bum.

I gently pushed her down on her back. "Like I said, you're not fit to work yet. Just rest." I soothed as she settled her head against the pillow with a wince.

"Alright." She said in a defeated tone. "You start breakfast. I fancy that bird we caught yesterday, it's large enough to feed all of us. Remember to cook it slowly. Oh, and don't..."

"Chrissy!" I chuckled.

"Yes?"

"Just relax. You've shown me many times how to cook a bird. I'll make sure everything is to your liking." I said with a smile.

"Good." She cooed. "Go on now, the others will be waking soon, and we don't want them to get suspicious." She whispered.

After I complied with her wishes, I retrieved a plucked bird and went outside to begin cooking. As I cooked, Andrew and Theodore emerged from the shelter. I nodded to the both of them.

"Gentlemen."

I recieved a grunt from Andrew, and a glare from Theodore. A very angry glare. Did he know of what happened last night? I avoided making eye-contact with him, and contininued to cook our bird. When the meat turned a golden-brown color, I sliced off one of the legs and a fairly large piece of meat from the animal, and stood.

"Take what you like. I'm not hungry." I mumbled to the two as I walked away.

I could feel Theodore's glare burning into my back. I tried to ignore it as I made my way to the shelter. I felt a bit of relief when I closed the door, blocking myself from his view. I smiled and walked to Chrissy, then sat on the edge of her bed.

"By the way you're smiling, I take it the bird turned out rather well?" She asked with a small smile.

"See for yourself." I answered.

I tore a small piece of meat from the large chunk I had cut off. I started to hand it to her, but she opened her mouth, asking me to feed her without saying so. I chuckled and popped the piece of meat in her mouth and she closed, and chewed. She closed her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. I watched her esophogous move beneath her skin as she swallowed, and she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Delicious, James! Very good." She cooed. "Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head. "I cooked and then came to feed you." I answered.

"James, you must eat something!" She said softly.

I shook my head again. "I'm not really hungry, dear."

"Hungry or not, you need to eat so you'll have energy and strength to get through the day. Go on, eat that bird leg there, in your hand. I'll eat the other piece of meat you have."

She won. I sat with her for a few minutes and nibbled on the bird leg, every now and then pulling a piece off to feed her. When both of us had finished off the meat I stood.

"They're probably wondering what's taking me so long to deliver breakfast to you." I chuckled.

She smiled. "Alright."

I kissed her forehead before I left the shelter, finding Andrew and Theodore had finished off most of the bird, and were now just sitting. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to them. Theodore looked up at me with the same glare from just a few minutes ago.

"What kept you so long?" He asked, his voice like ice.

"She asked me to stay and eat with her." I answered.

He stood. "Did she now? Or were you in bed with her again?!" He shouted.

I blinked. How did he know?! "I..."

I was silenced by a hard fist to the jaw. I stumbled back, then looked back to Theodore in shock.

"Don't look at me like that!" He shouted. "I saw you climb out of her bed this morning! You slept with her!" He continued. "Of all the things you've done, this is the lowest." He gritted out, his voice low.

"What if I told you she wanted me to lay with her, because she was scared out of her mind?!" I shouted back.

He drew his sword. I drew mine. He swung and I blocked. He lunged and I parried.

"For goodness sake, man! You're fighting like a beginner!" I scolded. "If you're going to fight, fight like you're supposed to!"

"Gentlemen!" I heard Andrew yell.

We ignored him and continued to fight. Our swords clashed loudly, blocking out everthing Andrew said. Theodore's swings were becoming a bit more reckless, one of them nearly slicing the top of my leg. I managed to block it, though.

"Gentlemen! If you'd just stop fighting!" Andrew yelled once more.

We continued to ignore him. Theodore lunged again. I parried again. It continued like this for a while, until another sword hit both of ours. We both stopped and turned, finding Andrew next to us, his sword drawn and his eyes even more firey than the color of his hair.

"Ship!" He yelled. "If you'd stop fighting and look to the ocean, you'll see a ship, you idiots!"

We looked out to the ocean and sure enough, a large ship of His Majestie's Royal Navy was about two miles out from our island.

"Don't just stand there and gape! Try to get there attention!" Andrew screamed.

Theodore and I looked to each other, and dropped our swords. We both ran and screamed at the tops of our lungs, waving our arms and jumping and running like mad men. We all ran to the fire and caught large palm leaves on fire, then ran around and waved them as we screamed.

Our breaths caught in our throats as the ship began to turn our direction. We all looked to each other, then screamed for joy! Theodore and Andrew continued to wave the palm leaves caught afire in the air, but I threw mine into the fire and ran to the shelter.

Chrissy looked like she was trying to get out of the bed when I came in. She took one look at my happy expression and furrowed her brows.

"What's all the screaming about?"

"A ship! A ship, Chrissy! We're going to be rescued!" I shouted.

She didn't seem very happy, though. She smiled softly at me. "That means we'll be leaving the island, then? We'll be going where there are more than four people?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, dear. There will be lots of other people! We won't have to catch our breakfast, we'll be able to bath, our meals will be served to us!" I said excitedly. "Come, don't you want to see the ship?"

She nodded and smiled a bit wider. "Help me." She said as she extended her hand.

I walked forward and took her hand in mine, gently pulling her to her feet. She winced and nearly fell. I moved quickly and caught her, and helped her brace herself against me. We slowly made our way to the door and out of the shelter. By this time, the ship was almost to the island; only yards away. I looked down at Chrissy and smiled. She looked at me and smiled too, though she still didn't seem very happy.

We walked forward a bit, making it to the others as the ship docked. A gangplank was lowered, and many of the His Majestie's soldiers marched down it and formed a neat line along the shore, the bayonets of their muskets gleaming proudly. A few moments later, a few lieutenants and a commodore walked down the gangplank, coming to a stop before us.

The commodore, a tall, lanky fellow with dark brown eyes walked up to us. He studied us for a few moments, then noticed the leather boots, blue breeches and white shirt of my uniform. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

"Admiral Norrington?" He questioned in disbelief.

I nodded, not able to keep the smile from my face. "Yes, sir. And those two are Lieutenants Gillet and Groves." I nodded in their directions. "This young woman here is Groves's sister, and in need of medical attention immedietly."

He looked at the lot of us; our torn clothing, our bandaged wounds and scrony bodies from not eating very much over the coarse of a month.

"It appears that all of you need some sort of attention! You know we've been searching for you and other lost soldiers for weeks? You're the only ones we've come across." He then turned to his lieutenants. "Escort the men and the lady aboard the ship. We're to set sail for Port Royal with all haste."

Chrissy looked to me. "Can we take some of my things? Like, the chest with my father's clothing and some my trinkets?"

I nodded, relaying the information to the commodore. The commodore nodded and gave his men the orders to retrieve her chest of belongings. After that was seen to, I escorted Chrissy up the gangplank.

* * *

**Yay! Rescue! But don't worry, this story is far from over! You'll enjoy the next chapter, I promise! I hope this wasn't too short! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. A Weed Among Roses

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

**IMPORTANT! I also do not own Isabella Swann or her father Alexander, who belong to the lovely Dutchess Norrington! The Dutchess is letting me use them for this story, and for that, I'm glad. Thank you Dutchess Norrington! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

I lay still, staring up at the ceiling. James hadn't come down to see me for hours, Theodore had gone to take a nap, and Andrew said he was going to find something for himself to eat. So, I just lay here.

The moment James helped me up the gangplank and onto the deck, I was taken below to have my wounds properly seen to, and I was given fresh clothes from my chest that the soldiers brought aboard. The bandages were nice, soft and even strips of white cloth; much more comfortable than the ones I kept in my shelter. My clothing felt nice as well. I now wore a pair of pale yellow silk breeches, the ones I never wore because they were so nice, and a white, long-sleeved cloth shirt.

The bed I lay on, which I believe they called a cot, was like Heaven compared to my old bed! Even if it was small, shoved against the wall and sqeaky. It had a pillow, clean sheets and a soft, comfortable mattress that cradled the curves of my body; unlike my old bed that was made from twigs, leaves and canvas.

Soon, though, my thoughts were invaded by James. Where was he? Why hadn't he been down to see me in so long? I sighed. I was supposed to stay down here for the night, so the surgeon could keep an eye on my wounds and change my bandages every so often. I wanted to be up on the deck where I could see and hear the ocean, feel the sunlight and watch as it reflected off of the waves.

I could hear footsteps approaching. My hopes rose to my chest, and I lifted myself up a bit on my elbows. A pair of black leather boots came into view on the stairs, then a pair of deep blue breeches, a white shirt...my hopes fell as soon as I saw Andrew's fiery hair. Well, at least someone came to see me.

I smiled. "Hello, Andrew."

He smiled as well. "Chrissy. I brought you something to eat, since it's nearly lunch time." He pulled a chair up next to my cot and sat, setting the plate of food on his lap near his knees.

"Thank you, Andrew! That was very thoughtfull of you." I started to sit up, but he waved his right hand and motioned for me to lay back down.

"I can feed you, you just need to lay and rest."

I glared, but allowed a small smile to let him know I wasn't angry. "I'm not helpless, Andrew."

He chuckled. "The surgeon said you needed to lay and relax as much as possible. Just relax, and allow me to feed you."

"Fine." I playfully huffed out. I laid back and folded my hands atop my stomach, waiting for the first piece of food.

The slice he picked up wasn't very familiar, but I trusted him. I allowed him to pop it in my mouth, and I rolled it over on my tongue before I chewed and swallowed. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"That's good, that is! What was that?" I asked curiously.

"A piece of bread, with jam."

He picked up another piece and allowed me a taste. What had he called it? Oh, yes, a slice of ham. That was pretty good too. We continued on with the tasting and food naming until the plate was empty, and my stomach satisfied. I shifted my head against the pillow and crossed my legs, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"Thank you." I said to Andrew as I closed my eyes.

I heard a soft chuckle from low in his throat. "It was no trouble at all. James is the one who sent me down here."

I opened my eyes and looked over at Andrew. "Where is James?"

"I believe he said he was going to bathe, and get something to eat. I believe he and Theodore are having a meeting as well."

I frowned inwardly. Did Theodore know what happened last night? What on Earth could he be talking to James about?

"Oh." Was all I said.

"He wanted me to stay down here with you until he came himself. Is that alright?"

I nodded, putting on a small smile again. "That's fine, Andrew." I closed my eyes and fully pressed my head against the pillow.

We stayed that way for a long while; me laying there taking in the feeling of a soft bed beneath me, Andrew sitting still as he watched over me. My thoughts were interrupted, though, when I heard Andrew sigh. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. He had a sort of...far away look in his dark brown eyes, as if he was thinking about a memory.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

He seemed to snap out of a trance as he looked down at me. "Yes, yes. I was just thinking."

I chuckled. "I figured that. What were you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

He took his time in answering. "My wife." He paused. "You know, when we return to Port Royal, it will be the first time I've seen my wife in almost over half a year?" He said softly.

"Nearly half a year?" I repeated.

He nodded.

"Andrew..." I said sympathetically.

I reached for his hand, trying to be comforting, when I heard footsteps. I released his hand quickly and directed my eyes to the door. James walked in.

He smiled. "Thank you, Andrew, for keeping Chrissy company."

Andrew stood and saluted, then hurried past James as James made his way to me. When we were alone, James sat in the chair Andrew had just vacated, and took my hand.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I was hoping to be down here sooner.

I grinned. James smelled of soap, with a bit of sea salt. I guess he'd been up on the deck for a bit before he came down here. His face was also clean shaven of the beard he'd grown over a month, and his hair was neatly brushed back away from his face, tied back in a pony-tail with a light brown ribbon. He wore a clean white long-sleeved shirt, and light brown breeches with his black leather boots. Absolutely delicious are the words that came to mind when I looked and smelled him from where I lay.

He smiled again. "What?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly. My smile fell. "When will we be arriving in Port Royal?" I asked quietly.

His smile fell at my tone. "Tomorrow afternoon." He paused, then spoke in a softer tone. "Chrissy, I can't help but notice that ever since we were rescued, you've acted as though you dread going to Port Royal. Why do you act this way?"

"The people...what if they don't except me? I've eaten with my hands for ten years, I don't really know how to dance...except for what you showed me in the jungle." I smiled at the memory, then allowed my smile to faulter. "The mere thought of being around a lot of people makes me feel...well...a bit...uncomfortable."

He smiled, and took his hand from mine and began to caress my cheek. "I've a friend that can teach you. I'm sure she'll make an excellent tutor!" He said softly.

I furrowed my brows. "She?"

He furrowed his brows, then smiled once he realized what I ment. "She's just a friend. Do you honestly think I would have shown you my emotions in the jungle if my heart belonged to another?" He asked me softly. He leaned down close to me, as though to kiss me. "You know, you'll always have my heart, no matter what people say." He whispered.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pressed my hand against his chest, stopping him when his lips were mere millimeters from mine.

"What was the meeting about between you and Theodore?" I asked curiously, our lips slightly touching when I spoke.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He asked what went on last night, when I fell asleep with you. I told him what happened, and he asked what my intentions were. I told him..."

He never got to finish his sentence, for the surgeon walked in. James quickly took his hand from my cheek before the surgeon saw. The surgeon looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask that you leave. I need to change Miss. Groves's bandages, and she needs to rest."

James looked back to me, an apologetic expression spilling over his features. He kissed my hand, then stood and left the room.

* * *

I leaned against the railing of the starboard side of the ship, watching as the island of Jamaica and city of Port Royal grew closer. James stood to my right, my arm resting atop his for support, Theodore to my left, and Andrew next to James. I couldn't ignore the butterfly feeling in my stomach when I saw the crowd of people at the docks. I gripped James's arm tighter. He looked down at me, giving me an assuring smile.

I must look like a mess! I'd not gotten much sleep last night, and I'd hurried to get up and eat breakfast so I could wander about the ship. Now I was nervous at the size of the crowd. Our ship finally docked, not making anything better. The gangplank was lowered, and Theodore started down it first. Andrew went after Theodore, and then James led me down to the docks, helping me walk down the gangplank.

I heard people gasp and whisper all around me, stare at me and point at my clothing and supposedly the unhealthy scrony size of my body. The four of us went off to the side, to discuss what to do, when a woman walked up to us.

She was a beautiful woman! Her dark brown hair hung freely about her shoulders and down her back, and caught every gleam of light directed at it. Her eyes were brown as well, and gleamed with happieness, wonder, curiosity and...relief? She wore a beautiful grass-green silk dress, which complemented her flawless, smooth skin. Skin that was neither chapped nor sunburned or tanned...unlike mine. She looked like the type of lady a craftsman would model a doll after, she was so pretty.

"James?" She asked, her voice a bit unsure.

James nodded and released my arm. He walked the short distance to the woman and took her petite hand in his large one.

"Isabella Marie Swann." He said before he kissed her hand.

I couldn't help but feel a small flame of jealosy as his lips touched her skin. He stood back to his full height and led Isabella to me.

"Chrissy, this is the lady I told you about aboard the ship. Miss Isabella Marie Swann." He said softly. "Isabella, this is Chriss...Christina Groves." He quickly corrected himself.

He released her hand as she curtsied. "Miss. Groves. He told you good things, I hope?" She asked with a smile.

I didn't curtsy, not knowing how, so I nodded. "Yes, Miss. Swann."

She then turned to Theodore and Andrew, greeting them as well.

I turned to James. "Swann? You failed to mention that. Is she related to Elizabeth?" I whispered.

He smiled. "She's Elizabeth's cousin, but far from anything like her. I'm sure you'll become the best of friends."

"My, you all simply look starved!" Isabella said as she studied the four of us. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"We would love to join you for dinner, Isabella, but we simply need baths and fresh clothing before we could ever sit down at your table!" Andrew answered.

"That's not a problem!" She started. "I'm certain my father wouldn't mind allowing you to bathe in our home, and I'm certain he has clothing that would fit you! After all, your homes aren't fit to live in yet, for your staff quit once they heard that the Endeavor had been destroyed."

The three men all discussed it, then nodded to Isabella. She turned and led us to her carriage. It was a tight squeeze, fitting the five of us in one carriage. We managed, though. James and Theodore sat on one side, and since me, Isabella and Andrew were smaller, we sat on the other side. I sat between Isabella and Andrew, me being the smallest of us, and listened as the four friends talked.

* * *

We finally arrived at Isabella's house. I didn't take in and study my surroundings, though. I was too busy studying a man standing on the front porch. He came to the carriage and opened the door, his widening at the number of people in the carriage with his daughter; most of them men.

"Goodness, my dear Isabella!" He started as he helped her out of the carriage.

The rest of us followed suit.

The man started to say something else, but stopped when he saw James, Theodore, Andrew and me.

"Norrington?!" He asked in disbelief. "We thought you dead!"

James only offered a smile. "It's nice to see you as well, Ambassador."

The Ambassador began greeting the other men as well, but stopped and furrowed his brows when he lay eyes on me.

"And would you be?" He asked curiously, taking in my appearance.

I didn't look too dazziling, I'm sure. I was still wearing my clothing from yesterday, and my wounds were still covered in bandages, except for the one on the left side of my face; where the black panther had struck me. To top it all off, I was in my bare feet.

"Father, this is Christina Groves, the sister of Theodore Groves who we thought dead." Isabella said gently.

Father. I thought Isabella resembled him a bit. He had the same shining, happy look about his brown eyes. I would tell you of the color of his hair, but it was covered by a large, curly grey wig. His clothing was rather impressive as well. His coat was black, with gold brocade. His waistcoat was black silk, as well as his breeches. He wore white stockings and buckle shoes. To top off his outfit, he wore a black tricorn hat with feathers in it. He did indeed, look like a man to fill the position of Ambassador.

I smiled nervously up at him. "Sir." I hung my head a bit, trying to show him a bit of respect.

He offered me a gentle smile, and kissed the top of my hand, then looked at all the others. "Well, Isabella, this was certainly unexpected. Four people we thought dead have just shown up on my doorstep."

She smiled, looking like an angel. "They're quite famished, Father. I was hoping you'd allow them to bathe and borrow some of your clothing, since their homes haven't been cleaned since the announcement of the Endeavor being destroyed."

He looked up and studied us all again, then smiled. "Of coarse." He then turned to some of the servents and told them all to prepare hot baths for us.

We were then led inside, but I still didn't take in my surroundings. I kept my eyes focused on how close Isabella was walking next to James. When the doors closed, I sort of stood there next to them, watching them interact.

"Goodness, James!" Isabella started, a playful smile gracing her lips. "How could you do this to me?! You know how I worry so!" She then playfully swatted his arm and kissed both of his cheeks.

_"Watch it!" _My mind growled at her. I clenched my fists behind my back.

The Ambassador walked in. "Gentlmen, hot baths await you." He turned to me. "Miss. Groves, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for yours, it is still being prepared."

I nodded and watched the three men I'd spent over a month with walk away, leaving me alone with Isabella and her father.

"Miss. Groves," Isabella started.

I turned, trying to keep the fire from my eyes. I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Would you like to sit with us in my father's study?" She asked politely.

I nodded, then followed as I was led to a large study, filled with books, nicely crafted furniture, and a few paintings. I was offered a seat on what I think is called, a sette, and that is when they began to take an interest in me.

"Miss. Groves, I can't help but wonder, where have you been all these years?" Isabella asked.

"I've been on an island, maybe two days away from here, for ten years." I answered.

"Ten years?" The Ambassador asked in disbelief. "You poor woman! What did you do all that time?" He asked sympathetically.

I sighed. "I witnessed the death of mine and Theodore's parents." I started. "After that, I guess I just became part of the jungle, doing what I could to survive. I hunted and gathered my own food, I lived in the shelter my parents and I had built, and so on. I lived alone for ten years." I said quietly.

"You poor woman!" Isabella started. "It must have been horrible!"

I offered a small smile. "Not entirely. Once I learned how live off the jungle, I became rather happy. It was my new life, I built a routine. Keep a fire burning, make sure the food supply is at a safe level, check the shelter for damage, avoid areas where the habitat was a bit more dangerous. I was always lonely, though." I paused, and smiled. "Then, James and the others washed up on my shore. I thought that was one of the happiest days of my life." I chuckled.

"So, did they help you around, well, your home?" The Ambassador asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "James especially. James and I would get up early in the morning to check traps for to see if we would have any meat for breakfast, and when we returned, Theodore and Andrew were up and doing their part around the shelter. So, we all ran off of routine, pretty much."

The questions and explanations went on like this for a while, until a maid walked in. "Miss Groves, your bath is ready."

I turned back to Isabella and her father, and they nodded. I got up and followed the maid. I couldn't help but wounder if my stay here would be enjoyable or not. I don't like the way Isabella acts around James, how she freely kisses his cheeks and swatts his arm. I wonder if life on my island was better than this.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Chrissy may have a rival! Again, thank you Dutchess Norrington for allowing me to use Isabella and Alexander! Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Assurance

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! Sorry I've been taking so long to update, but I went on a nice little vacation out of state for a few days. Anyway.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann and her father Alexander, who belong to the lovely Dutchess Norrington.

* * *

I stared at the tub of steaming water as the maids stripped me down. I hadn't had a bath, a real bath, since I was but a child! How was my body going to react to the hot water, or being scrubbed? How was I going to react to three other women scrubbing my naked body?

I shivered. My clothing was gone, even my bandages! One of the maids helped me into the water. Another gasped at my semi-fresh wounds, but went about lather up a soapy rag. The warm water felt wonderful against my tense body! I could feel myself relaxing without making myself do so. But then, the maids began to scrub. And scrub. And scrub! They were scrubbing to the point that it hurt, and my skin began to turn red. One of the maids even tried to scrub the tattoo from my right ankle, until I told her it was permenant.

My hair and skin was continuously scrubbed until they had a clean, bright sheen about them I'd not seen in a long while. I was then helped out of the tub, where I was scrubbed some more, until I was dry. I then had a towel wrapped about me, and I was led to a bedroom. I clutched the towel higher up on my chest, finding Miss. Swann sitting on the edge of her bed while reading a book.

When she heard me enter, she looked up from her book and smiled. "Miss. Groves." She said sweetly as she stood. "I take it everything was to your liking?"

I coughed to cover my laugh, remembering the frantic scrubbing. I nodded. "Yes, Miss. Swann."

"Isabella." She stated.

I furrowed my brows.

She cleared her throat. "You may call me Isabella. James's friends are my friends as well. i would like it if you called me Isabella." She finished with a smile.

I nodded. There was nothing wrong with her trying to befriend me. But, if she keeps acting on such friendly terms with James, I'm going to snap this odd friendship like a twig!

"Then call me Chrissy. I hate being called by Christina, or Miss. Groves." I smiled awkwardly, pulling the hem of the towl higher so that it was nearly to my neck.

"Very well then. Let's find a dress for you, Chrissy." She said cheerfully.

I winced. "Must I wear a dress?"

Her smile faultered, but only a little. "It would only be proper, Chrissy." Her voice a bit less cheerful.

Proper?! Weren't we only sitting down to eat? Why must we be so proper? I sighed, then nodded. Her smile returned, and she placed one of her extraordinarily soft hands on my bare shoulder, and led me to her wardrobe.

"Since you're not used to dressing in gowns and such, we'll put you in something a bit more simple. What do you think of this blue dress?" She asked as she pulled out one of the simpler dresses in her wardrobe.

I studied it for a moment. It was plain, made from silk with no designs or anything special about it. The shade of blue wasn't light, but it wasn't dark, either. It looked like the shade of blue that would be popular around Easter. I reached out, one hand holding up my towel, and the the fingers of my other hand stroking the soft, smooth fabric of the dress. I smiled.

Isabella smiled. "I take it that means yes?"

I looked back to her, and nodded.

She called for the maids, who took me behind, what I think is called, a changing screen. My towel dropped to the floor, and I shivered as the draft from the windows caressed my naked skin. Before I could blink, a bodice was pulled over my body; and in a heartbeat, something horrid called a corset was pulled around my breasts and waist, and tightened to the point I could hardly breathe!

It caught me off guard when they jerked on the strings to tighten it. So when they did said action, it made a strangled squeak com from my throat, sounding something like, "Ig-ek!" I felt my face and the tips of my ears turn red, but the maids only continued doing their painfull deed...tightening the corset and tying the strings.

When _that_ deed was done, silky blue slippers were put on my feet, and the silk dress was slid over my body. I smiled down at the fabric, enjoying the soft, cool feeling of it against my skin, when I was briskly pulled out from behind the changing screen. The maids led me to a large mirror and sat me down in a chair infront of it.

I stared at my reflection. Was that _me_? My hair glowed with a golden sheen, the light seemingly reflecting _off_ of the blond waves. My skin was a lighter tone now that all the dirt had been scrubbed away, though it was still tan. Miss Isabella Swann certainly knew her dresses, for the specific shade of blue of the dress complemented both my hair and skin rather nicely. I was suddenly jarred out of my trance when a maid tapped on my shoulder.

"How would you like for your hair to be done, miss?" She asked as she began to brush my hair.

I thought for a moment, wondering what on Earth she could do with my hair other than pull it back in a ponytail or just let it hang freely.

"Just brush it and tie it back like I had it earlier." I answered.

"Yes, miss." She nodded.

"Are you ready?" I heard Isabella ask cheerfully as she entered the bedroom.

She stopped and grinned when she caught sight of me, just as the maid finished tying back my hair.

"Oh, Chrissy!" She started. "You don't even look like the same person that entered my home!" She said excitedly.

I furrowed my brows. "That is a good thing...yes?"

She chuckled. "Yes! i was complementing you! I meant that you look so...stunning, I barely recognize you!" She grinned. "Come, let's go to dinner; father and the others are waiting for us."

With these words, she turned and led me out of the bedroom and through the house to a different room, where James, Theodore and Isabella's father awaited us. James automatically caught my gaze. He wore a coat that was such a deep shade of red, it was nearly maroon. His waistcoat was black silk, and his breeches were silk as well, and the same shade of red as his coat. He wore black leather boots, a white cravat along with a white wig, and to top off his outfit, a velvety black tricorn.

Theodore's outfit was simple. His coat was a light shade of green, as were his silk waistcoat and breeches. He wore brown leather boots, a white cravat and wig, and a light brown tricorn. He was smiling. I smiled as well. He looked younger when he smiled.

"Ah, here they are! The ladies of the hour!" Ambassador Swann said as he walked into the room. His eyes widened when I came into his view, he stepped forward and smiled. "Miss. Groves?"

My cheeks flushed. "Yes, sir."

"You look absolutely stunning! A far cry from the young woman that came into my home a few minutes ago!" He praised.

Isabella smiled at her success of fixing me up to look like a proper lady, then turned back to her father. "Father, perhaps we should sit down to eat. I'm certain they are all quite famished."

The Ambassador smiled, and nodded, and escorted his daughter to the table. Theodore went in after they did, and James offered his arm to me. I furrowed my brows at his action. He smiled.

"You put your arm atop mine. That's how the gentlemen escort the ladies, to be polite." He said softly so that only I could hear. He smiled softly at me, and gently lifted and rested my left arm atop his right arm, and began to escort me to the dining table where the others were lost in conversation.

"Where is Andrew?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"He's gone home to his wife. The poor man hasn't seen her in quite some time." He answered in an equally quiet tone.

I nodded, then tensed as we began getting closer to the dining table. James turned to me and smiled again.

"Don't be nervous." He soothed. "The Swanns are very kind people. They won't probe you if they think you're feeling a bit uncomfortable, they'll just make light conversation. Besides, I'll be right across the table from you, should you need help with anything."

By the time we reached the table and James pulled my chair out for me, his words had calmed me quite reasonably, and I wasn't as nervous. After I was situated in my seat, James walked around the table and sat down in the chair infront of me (which was right beside Isabella, might I add).

To my left, Theodore sat comfortably beside me. The Ambassodor sat at the head of the table, Isabella sat next to her father, and James sat next to her (unfortunately). I didn't try to join in the conversation because they talked of things I knew little or nothing about.

I just sat and listened to the steady conversing, looked about the room, and ate my food; which consisted of some sort of meat, bread, and vegitables. I didn't attempt to drink the wine, for I didn't like the smell of it. James took note of my dislike for the beverage, and requested a glass of water for me instead. I smiled at him from across the table, and he smiled back as well.

Isabella, unfortunately, took notice of my lack of conversation and took it upon herself to make me talk by putting me on the spot.

"So Chrissy, what are your interests? What do you like to do with your time?" She asked casually, as if I'd not been living alone for ten years.

"Uhm..." I started. "I..." I gave a quick glance in James's direction. Just a quick little glance that no one noticed. He mouthed the word "walk". I looked back to the others with a bit more confidence. "Walk. I like to go for walks through the brush or along the shore." I gave another quick glance in James's direction, who was now smiling at me.

He turned to Isabella to try to take some of the attention from me. "Isabella, do you still play the piano? Are you still interested in music?" He asked.

"Of coarse I am!" She responded, playfully swatting his arm. "You should know that! I've loved music all my life, why would I stop?" She smiled charmfully at him.

I felt my jealosy rising again. She was being a bit too playful with him for my liking.

"What about you?" She asked James. "Do you still like to sail?" She jested, resting one of her petite hands on his shoulder.

He laughed. "You know the answer to that, dear Isabella."

_Dear Isabella?!_ No! He's too comfortable around her! Before I could stop myself, my right foot landed harshly against his left shin. He stopped in the middle of whatever he was talking about with a grunt, slightly jumping in his chair.

Isabella furrowed her brows at him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "Quite." He then directed his attention to the ambassador. "Alexander, how is the trading going with the American Colonies?"

Alexander furrowed his brows at the sudden change in discussion, but answered the quesition anyway. "Quite well, actually. The trades are getting better with each trip we make." He said proudly.

This led him into a different conversation, and while he was talking to Theodore and Isabella, James looked to me. He furrowed his brows at me, his eyes questioning me. I slightly nodded to Isabella, and he only furrowed his brows more. I just shook my head and returned to eating my food, when an idea came to me.

I slipped the slipper from my right foot, and moved my foot forward until it made contact with James's left leg. He swallowed his food, with difficulty, and gave me a nervous glance. I went about eating, but slowly moved my foot up and down his shin where I had kicked him. He started to squirm a bit, giving me begging glances to stop.

At one point I thought he was going to beg! With a playful smile I stopped moving my foot along his shin, but didn't move it from his leg. Anytime Isabella began to get too close to him for my liking, I would move my foot in long, slow strokes until he finally gave her short answers and would turn back to his food.

* * *

"Miss. Groves, would you like for me to take you for a walk out in the gardens?" James asked me the second everyone was done eating.

I smiled sweetly at him and nodded, and he came to my side and helped me out of my chair like a gentleman, and he hastily escorted me out of the room. We walked at a brisk pace away from everyone, and didn't speak a word until we were out of the house and in the gardens.

He looked around, making sure no one was near us before he spoke. "What was all that for?" He asked softly.

I furrowed my brows. "All what?" I jested.

"You...rubbing your foot...against my leg." He said uncomfortably.

I sighed. "I don't like her." I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Isabella?" He asked. "Why not?"

"She's just...she acts too comfortable around you, James! It's as though you're flirting with her sometimes, acting as though I'm not even there!" I said in a hurt tone.

He put his right index finger beneath my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You think I love her?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you. I do love her, but as a sister...nothing more. We've been friends since I was a commodore, and her father treats me as a son. I'm very close to the Swanns, you must understand." He said quietly.

"You love her." I stated.

"As a sister." He insisted.

"I need...more assurance than that!" My voice held more hurt.

He didn't say anything. At the uncomfortable silence I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my upper arms and thrust my back against his front, though gently at the same time. Little did we know someone was watching us, standing un-noticed to the side.

"What about everything I did on the island?" He said softly. "The kisses we shared, the secrets we told eachother. Doesn't that say anything?" By this time he'd wrapped his left arm about my waist, pressed his left cheek to the side of my head and was caressing my neck with his other hand. "What about the way I held you when you were afraid, the way my body reacted to your caresses? Do you think I would have acted that way if my heart belonged to another?"

I sighed. I was giving in to his caressing, his warm breath against my ear and neck. "I don't know." I answered.

His caressing stopped, and he gently turned me to face him. "You don't know?" He asked sadly. "I told you on the ship you have my heart!" He whispered.

"You're like a different man here, James! How can I be sure?"

His lips claimed mine.

He kissed me gently at first, then grew frantic. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth, and I greeted it with mine. I searched his mouth, looking for anything to tell me where his heart stands. He began moving his hands slowly in different directions across my back, making me want to moan. I didn't moan, though. I wanted to see if he would first, to see if it was me he truely wanted. I slowly allowed my hands to travel up his chest, my fingers slowly caressing until I was messaging his neck.

"Chrissy." He moaned softly against my lips.

I pressed myself against him more, until there was no space left between us. I continued my slow caresses, and I heard him moan again, deep in his throat. I smiled and pulled away for air. I looked into his eyes, finding love and lust. I nuzzled his chin as my breasts rose and fell rapidly against his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I love you." He stated sincerely.

"I know, and I love you too." I breathed.

We smiled at each other for a few more moments, and then he offered his right arm. I rested my arm atop his and he began to lead me from the gardens. As we started to walk, though, we nearly ran into Alexander.

* * *

**Uh oh! Talk about being caught in an awkward situation! What will Alexander say? Please review! I appreciate it! Thanks!**


	13. A Talk with the Ambassador

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You people rock!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann and her father Alexander, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

Alexander's jaw worked, but he couldn't seem to form any words. Had he been standing there the whole time? Had he heard everything we said we did on the island? Did he just _see _our frenzied kissing and caressing?

"Uhm...I...we..." James sputtered.

"Did you see that star, Theodore? Did you see it falling?" We heard Isabella ask.

We all turned to see Theodore escorting Isabella toward us, both of them smiling.

"Yes, didn't you see that falling star, James?" I asked quickly, trying to keep Alexander from saying anything.

"Yes." James said, catching onto my act. "It was lovely. Its a bit nippy out here. Don't you agree, Alexander? Perhaps we should go back inside?"

The ambassador nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Yes. Yes, it is a bit nippy out here. Come, let's go inside."

Theodore and Isabella began to lead the way back, and as the ambassador turned to follow, he gave us an 'I-_will_-be-asking-you-questions-later' look, and walked with the others. I loosened my grip on James' arm and looked up at him. He let out a sigh of relief, and we walked a bit further behind the others.

* * *

"I believe I'm going to retire a bit early tonight." James stated from his chair near the hearth.

We were all sitting in Alexander's study, discussing what had happened on my island from the time the three men washed up on my shore, to the time we arrived at Swann Mannor. Of coarse, we left out all the things that happened between James and I.

"I believe I agree with James." Theodore chipped in. "Sleep sounds lovely."

Alexander chuckled. "Go on. I know you must be exhausted.

"You look like you may fall asleep any moment as well, Chrissy." James said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

I smiled. I was sitting on the sette, the back of my head resting against it with my eyes closed. I opened them and looked up at James, who was already standing. He offered his hand to me, to help me get to my feet. I accepted his offer, and soon I was following Isabella to my room. She led me up the stairs, down a hall and opened a door, and led me in.

"Here you are." She said cheerfully. "If you need anything, my room is the furthest down the hall on the left. Father's room is the closest to the stairs on the left, and Theodore is the room to your right and James is to your left. Shall I call for a maid to help you out of the dress?"

I thought of the constent tugging and jerking from earlier. I shook my head. "No thank you."

She furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, and smiled. "Very."

She chuckled. "Alright then. Goodnight." With a nod she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and looked about the room. It was a bit large for my liking, but it was a safe place to sleep. The walls were painted a shade of pastel blue, and the carpet was only a few shades deeper than the walls. Pushed in the upper right corner of the room was a large, queen sized bed, with white sheets and pillowcases. A white nightstand stood next to it, a lit candle sitting atop it. To my left was a white wardrobe, and next to it was a small table with a wash basin and a pitcher of water. To my right, a changing screen.

I walked to my bed, finding a nightgown laying neatly on top of the covers. I wrinkled my nose. I really didn't want to war anything dress-related to bed. I used to not war anything to bed at all! I looked around, smiling when I found my chest of belongings at the foot of my bed. I walked to it and kneeled down infront of it, and unbuckled the the leather belt-like latches.

My smile widened when the smell of my jungle rose and kissed my face. I picked up a light green cloth shirt and a pair of black breeches. I then stood and walked behind the changing screen. I set my clothes on the floor and pulled the silk dress over my head, and kicked off the silk slippers. When I tried to get out of the corset, I found I had a problem.

I couldn't untie it.

I tried and tried to untie the knot at the base of the corset, but it simply wound't com undone! I growled out of frustration when my arms started ache.

Someone knocked on the door. I froze and looked down at my state of undress. I doubt I'd be able to get my dress back on, and I didn't see a robe anywhere. I turned to the door.

"Uh...who is it?" I asked timidly.

"James."

"Uhm..." I started.

"Chrissy, is everything alright?"

I sighed, and made my way to the door. I opened it only a little, so that the bridge of my nose and up were the only thing he could see since I was hiding the rest of me behind the door.

He furrowed his brows. "Are you sure? I thought I heard you fussing about something?"

"Uhm...I...I'm..." I sighed. I was getting frustrated, but I was scared of what he would say at my next sentence. "I'm...I'm...stuck in my corset." I whispered, staring at the ground. "Would you please...help me?"

For a while, none of us moved. I stared at his feet, and he stared at the door. Both of our faces were scarlet. After what seemed like forever, though, James cleared his throat and entered my bedroom. I straightened up to my full height when he shut the door behind him, and then walked behind me. I could feel his fingers against my back as he began working the tight strings, willing them to come un-knotted.

After a few moments, I felt relief as he began unlacing the corset until it finally fell to the floor at my feet. Now I stood in nothing but my shift. None of us moved, once again. I wondered what he was thinking right at that moment, what our next move would be. Finally, I slowly turned and faced him.

He was blushing. I'm certain I was too. He was in a thin white shirt(which I could see through), and light blue breeches. Nothing else. His feet were bare, as well as mine. We studied each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. I cleared my throat.

"Was I that loud?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I was just outside your door. I had come to say goodnight, when I heard you fussing...growling, rather." He smiled awkwardly.

I allowed a smile as well, but allowed it to faulter as I became serious again. "Do you think the ambassador will ask questions?"

He pondered for a moment. "I don't think he'll question us infront of other people. I know he won't start any gossip, either, so we've nothing to worry about. We just need to be more careful. That was another thing I was standing outside your door for, I wanted to appologize."

I smiled. "You don't have to. I rather enjoyed what we were doing...before our interruption."

He smiled too, and leaned down and brushed his lips briefly over mine. "Goodnight. I love you."

With those words, he left the room and softly closed the door behind him. I sighed and went back behind the changing screen to prepair for bed. I pulled the shift over my head, shivering from the cool air caressing my body, then pulled on the black breeches. I then pulled on the light green shirt and took the ribbon from my hair, feeling the short length of gold spread across my upper back. Not caring that I'd probably be fussed at in the morning, I left the dress and everything else on the floor, then made my way to my bed.

The mattress was soft and inviting, and the covers were warm. I smiled as I leaned over and blew the candle out that was next to my bed, then fell back against the pillows. The room was now completely dark, except for the bit of moonlight that streamed in across my bed and stretched a bit further across the floor. My smile widened as I realized what I loved the most about this room.

I could hear the ocean.

Hearing the ocean soothed me, and helped me to relax a bit more in my new home. It made me think of my island. Its lushious green jungle, beautiful glittering white sand, my swimming area deep in the jungle. I shook my head. Why do I miss my island? I'm finally with people, I'm safer here, and I don't have to hunt for my food.

I live in a house now! A large, safe house. With people. I closed my eyes and rolled over on my right side, facing the window. Nope. I rolled over on my belly. Then my back again, then my left side. I simply couldn't fall asleep! I wanted to explore this new home, look at everything it held inside it. I threw the covers back and crawled out of bed.

I made my way to the door and slowly opened it, and quietly padded down the hall to the stairs. I slowly made my way through the house, stopping every once in a while to observe a painting, or study an antique. This house was huge! Several times larger than my home in England, if my mental picture of my old home is correct.

I continued walking through the house, but stopped when I saw light coming from one of the rooms. I slowly entered, finding a lit candle resting on a desk, and a large fire in the hearth. I didn't see anyone, though. I walked further into the room with a little less caution until I was in the center, and studied my surroundings.

It was a large room, with shelves upon shelves filled with books, lining the wall behind me and the wall left of me. The wall infront of me was nearly all windows, revealing the gardens and the ocean beyond the gardens. I could see stables to the right of the gardens, and a wide amount of land filled with trees behind the stables.

To my right was solid wall, save for the hearth. A sette stood a few feet from the hearth, as well as a chair to the left of the sette. A desk sat a few feet away from the hearth and other furniture, the candle sitting upon it lighting up its contents. On the wall, just above the desk, was a painting. I slowly walked behind the desk, where I could get a better look at the painting.

It was of three people. One of them looked like a younger version of Alexander. I smiled. He looked dashing in his youth, still does. He had his left arm around the waist of a radiant looking woman, who held a small baby in her arms. I cocked my head as I studied them. They all looked so happy, so careless. I reached out with my right hand and touched the face of the little baby, then the face of the woman. She looked familiar, though I'd never seen her before.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" A male's voice asked, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I jumped, quickly withdrawing my hand from the painting. I jerked my head in the direction of the voice, which was in the doorway. I found Alexander standing there. He'd rid himself of his wig, which revealed his dark brown hair. I must say, he did look a great deal younger without the silly wig, so I've no idea why he wears it. He'd also rid himself of his black coat, which I noticed was resting on the back of the chair behind his desk.

He smiled. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you." He walked closer until he was standing next to me infront of the painting.

"She is." I said softly.

He turned and furrowed his brows.

"Lovely. She is lovely." I said as I pointed the lady in the painting.

He smiled. "She was."

"Who was she?"

"My wife, Lila." He answered quietly.

"What happened to her?" I asked softly.

He looked back to the painting. "She died shortly after she gave birth to Isabella, who is the baby in the painting."

I hung my head a bit. How could I have brought up such a sad subject?! "I'm sorry."

He looked back to me, and responded cheerfully, "No need, we've put it in the past and lived happily, like she would have wanted."

We stood in an awkward silence then, studying the painting. I compared the younger Alexander to the one standing beside me. His rich, dark brown hair hadn't changed one bit from his age; not one strand of hair was even the slightest shade of grey. His brown eyes were still full of life, a sparkle in them showing he was truely enjoying the life he was living now.

"Ambassador?"

He turned and gave me a warm smile. "Please, call me Alexander. Very few people call me by my name. I would like it if I could add you to my list of those few."

I smiled. "Alright. Then you must call me Chrissy. I hate being called Miss. Groves or Christina."

He chuckled. "Alright then, Chrissy. Did you want to ask me something?"

I nodded. "Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but, why do you wear that grey wig? You look so much younger without it!" I said softly.

Instead of glaring at me like I thought he would, he threw his head back and laughed heartily. I didn't know wheather to laugh with him or not, so I just watched and waited for him to talk, a slight smile tugging at my lips.

"I have no choice in the matter, dear." He said once he'd stopped laughing. "I'm ambassador, my position requires that I wear a wig; no matter how old it makes me look." He said with a smile, the sparkle in his eyes more visible after he'd had such a hearty laugh.

I smiled and reached out, gently stroking his hair. "But you have such pretty hair!" I mumbled. "I wonder why they'd want you to hide it." I withdrew my hand and looked away. His hair reminded me of James' hair.

I walked away from him and to the large windows, looking out at the stars like I was interested. I heard him slowly follow suit a few minutes later, and stop to my right. I let out a long, soft sigh as I studied the stars.

"Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

I was hoping he was avoid asking me about James. But I couldn't just ignore him. I didn't want to destroy what little friendship we may have formed.

I looked up at him. "I would give my life to save his." I whispered.

His warm brown eyes studied my deep blue ones. "I could tell you felt something for him when you first entered my home." He chuckled. "I saw the fire in your eyes when Isabella kissed his cheeks."

I blushed and looked down. When I looked back up, he was blushing as well.

"My suspicions were confirmed when I saw you and James out in the gardens."

I felt my blush deepen.

"I couldn't help but over-hear what you two were saying to each other." He started, his blush also deepening. "I heard him say...you did things together on the island. I can't help but wonder...well...if you're still...a virgin." He rushed.

If it was even possible in anyway, my blush deepened even more. "We were passionate...Alexander. But, we never took it so far as...well...taking the liberties of what one does on their wedding night. So I am...as you had put it...still a virgin." I whispered.

He nodded, then looked back out the window. The silence was awkward, and I felt I had to ask him another question.

"Alexander?"

He looked back down at me.

"Why are James and Isabella so close?" I ask innocently.

He smiled. "I'm sure you know of James' fall from everything dear to him?"

I nodded.

"Isabella was there in James' time of need and comfort when everyone looked down at him like a piece of dirt. I was with him as well, but Isabella seemed to be the one that was able to get through to him, and comfort him. They became close friends."

I nodded.

He chuckled. "Please, don't feel threatened by Isabella. She loves James, but not the way you do. He's like a big brother to her, nothing more."

I smiled. "Yes, sir." I said softly.

He furrowed his brows. "By the way, why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to explore the home I might possibly start living in."

He chuckled. "Excitement seems to interfere at the wrong times, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

His eyes softened and his smile grew warm. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. I suggest you do the same. We have a lot planned for tomorrow." He said softly.

"Goodnight." I said as I turned and made for the door.

* * *

**(Chuckles) So, Chrissy and Alexander seem to be getting along, now Chrissy just needs to try and get along with Isabella! Please review! Thanks!**


	14. So Much Fuss Over Dresses

Thank you every one who reviewed! I appreciate it!

Again, I'm sorry updates are taking so long. You all know how it goes…school…homework…blah. That's my excuse. Anyway. Here's a nice, long chapter for you!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann or Ambassador Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

Like every other morning, I awoke early, just as the sun was barely peeking some of its rays over the horizon. I didn't open my eyes to look around when I awoke. I only stirred, stretched, then became still. Strange. I don't remember my bed being this comfortable. Had I readjusted the twigs and leaves recently? Had I finally worn in the canvas that covered the twigs and leaves to a comfortable texture?

Wait. I don't remember my bed being this soft and inviting. My sheets have never been this warm or comfortable, and my pillows were never as comfortable and fluffy as the ones beneath my head. I finally opened my heavy eyelids, to find myself staring up at a white ceiling. My ceiling isn't white. My ceiling is green and made of palm leaves.

I brought myself to a sitting position and looked around. Furniture…carpet…evenly painted walls. Then it hit me! We'd been rescued, and I was in a place called Swann Manor. I'd had an awkward talk with the Ambassador, Alexander…though we seemed to have formed a friendship.

James is in the room next to mine.

I smiled when his face appeared in my mind's eye, and I quickly checked my appearance, remembering I was in a house with more than just four people in it. My light green shirt and black breeches seemed decent enough, so I didn't worry with changing. All I did was grab a dark green ribbon and tie my hair back before I exited my room.

The halls were dark. Not one candle was lit, and my light footsteps were the only ones I could hear. I quietly tip-toed to the room that Isabella had said James was staying in, and quietly opened the door. There he was, sound asleep in his bed. I smiled, and closed and locked the door behind me. I then tip-toed to where James laid on the bed, and sat on the edge.

I sat and listened to his deep, even breathing…and studied his relaxed features. He looked so…peaceful, and…relaxed. I smiled softly at his sleeping form, and reached out with my left hand to stroke his hair as I rested some of my weight on my right hand by his side.

His hair was soft, like silk. I could've sat there all day just feeling his hair. But…his hansom face caught my attention. When I was done exploring his hair, I allowed my hand to travel along his chiseled face and handsome features. My fingers came to a stop atop his lips when his eyelids began to stir very, very slightly. He opened his eyes then, and I suppose I startled him, for he jumped and quickly jolted to a sitting position.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uhm…" He sputtered.

I found I couldn't move my eyes from his chest. I realized I'd never seen his chest before. The closest I'd gotten was when we had gone swimming, and his shirt was clinging to him. But I'd never actually seen the smooth surface of skin bare. Smooth it was. So smooth, in fact, that I wanted to reach out and touch his skin. It was deathly pale compared to the skin of his face, from being covered by his uniform for so many years.

He swallowed hard, causing me to look up at the soft skin of his throat; where his adam's apple moved up and down nervously beneath his smooth skin. I swallowed too, trying to keep myself from reaching out to stroke the display of skin before me.

"Uh…" He started again, then cleared his throat.

I finally looked up at his face, and our eyes locked. We stared at each other for…I don't know how long. All I know, is that as time passed, his eyes softened the more he stared at me. Finally, he moved. Without taking his eyes from mine, he bent down and felt around the floor until his fingers grasped something. He sat back up and brought a shirt back with him. Slowly, he untangled the shirt and put it on.

He seemed a bit more relaxed and comfortable under my gaze, and his shoulders even slouched a bit as he relaxed against the headboard of the bed. He took a moment to think, to collect his thoughts as he continued to stare at me.

He cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, slowly. "It took me a while to fall asleep, but I did."

"Is everything alright?"

I furrowed my brows. "Yes. Why?"

"You're up early. I was wondering if you needed something."

"Habit. I'm used to getting up before the sun. Though, this time I rose the same time as the sun did, so I actually slept in a bit." I explained with a small smile.

He nodded. "I woke early as well. Though, when I realized I didn't have any traps to set or food to prepare, I fell into a light sleep." He finished with a smile.

His smile made mine grow. "I woke not knowing where I was, at first. I wanted to know why the ceiling wasn't made of leaves."

He chuckled, and took both of my hands into his. "It will take you some time to adjust." He said softly. "But I think you'll learn to like this place."

He lifted my left hand to his lips, and placed a lingering kiss upon my knuckles.

I chuckled.

He looked up at me and furrowed his brows.

"It tickled." I explained. "The stubble on your chin caught me off guard."

He laughed softly, and released one of my hands to feel one of his cheeks.

"I suppose I do look a bit rough." He jested.

I smirked. I felt like flirting with him. "I like it when you look rough." I whispered, leaning a bit closer to his face.

Was that…playfulness I saw gleaming in his eyes?

"Do you not want me to shave anymore?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "I want you to look rough every now and then, just for me. I'm starting to get used to your skin being smooth." I cooed, inching just a bit closer.

He smiled. "Alright. We have an accord."

I held up my right hand. "Just one thing."

He rose his eyebrows in question, the smile still on his face.

"I didn't like the kiss you gave me before I went to bed last night."

He furrowed his brows. "Oh? What was wrong with it?"

I offered a small smile. By this time, I'd inched so close to him that I was practically sitting beside him. I adjusted myself more comfortably next to him, leaned against him, and leaned my face mere inches from his.

"It was…entirely…too…short." I said slowly, leaning closer with each word until I could feel my breath hitting his lips.

I watched as his eyes roamed my face, mostly settling on my lips. Slowly, he leaned in and claimed my upper lip. I felt his hands creep slowly along my curves, then his arms around my waist. He then began to make large, slow circles in all directions across my back. His actions caused shivers to travel my spine, and I found myself pressing more and more against him.

"James…" I moaned against his lips as my hands came to rest on his chest.

He responded with a soft groan, and his kisses began trailing down my neck. I shivered once more, and leaned my neck up towards his lips. In the middle of our bliss, though, he quickly pulled back and stared at the blankets covering his legs.

I studied him in confusion. "What's wrong?" I paused. "Is it me?" I asked softly.

His eyes snapped to mine. "No, its not you. I just…don't want to get carried away." He rushed. "We are in a bed, after all." He said quietly.

I looked down at the bed, and then our thin clothing. I realized he was right. If we got too into kissing and touching while we were sitting on the bed, it could possibly get out of hand. I offered a small smile, and nodded my head in agreement.

"I understand."

He smiled as well. "Thank you. Perhaps you should leave, so no one will get suspicious. I'm not trying to push you away, I promise. I just don't want you to have a permanent mark on your reputation." He said softly, the small smile still tugging at his lips. "I hope you understand?"

I nodded. "I do."

I moved away from his body and started to crawl over his legs, so I could get to the side of the bed. Once I was off of the bed, I slowly and quietly began making my way for the door. I unlocked it, and peeked out in the hall before I left the room to make sure no one would see me. Seeing that the coast was clear, I gave James one more charming smile before I closed the door behind me.

I took a few steps back and sighed as I stared at the door. I wondered if he was doing the same. With another sigh, I looked about the hallway. Not another soul in sight. Were James and I the only ones up? Out of curiosity, I quietly padded to Theodore's room, and pressed my ear to his door. I could hear snoring…very soft snoring. I quietly made my way to Isabella's room and pressed my ear to her door. I could hear rustling sheets, a sigh, and then stillness. Hmm. I made my way to Alexander's room, and repeated my action. Not one sound.

With a shrug, I walked away from his door and started down the marble staircase, my left hand caressing the smooth railing as I descended the steps. Hmm. Some of the house staff was up. Maids and butlers walked about, cleaning this, polishing that. They all eyed me strangely, I guess because of my clothing, but I ignored them. I just walked through the house, until I found the room I'd unexpectedly met Alexander in.

There he was, yet again. Though this time, he was sitting at his desk, big curly grey wig covering his dark brown hair, working on paperwork. His quill scribbled furiously across the piece of parchment, and every now and then he would stop writing to dip the quill into the inkwell and go about scribbling. I stood and watched him for a bit, until he looked up to grab another piece of parchment when he noticed me. His warm, brown eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Good morning!" He said softly as he set his quill down and stood. "How long have you been standing there?"

I smiled softly at him. "Only a few minutes…watching you write as though it would save your life."

He chuckled. "Sorry, that's one of the dull sides to being Ambassador." He started to walk towards me. "Come in and sit, please. I've hardly talked to anyone today." He gently grasped my right elbow in his large, warm hand and led me to a chair in front of his desk.

"So everyone is still asleep, then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. You're actually up quite early. Is anything the matter?" He asked concerned.

"No sir, everything's fine. I just get up early out of habit. I think I'm still on my schedule from when I was on my island." I said with a smile. "I realized I didn't have chores to do, so I just got up and decided to walk about the house a bit."

He nodded. "It'll take you some time to adjust. What do you think of my home so far?"

"It's a beautiful house!" I said softly. "Larger than anything I've dared to dream of living in." I said sincerely.

He chuckled. "Thank you. I chose this home for Isabella…for when she married. Once she married her love, I would move out and live in a smaller home, but…she doesn't seem to want to marry right now."

I furrowed my brows. "Does she not…like any of the men here?"

He shook his head, a smirk caressing his lips. "No, no. She knows her way around the gentlemen, how to get their attention. She doesn't have to try, really. But…when James, Theodore and Andrew went missing after their ship sank, she just sort of fell into depression for a bit. Now that their back, I'm hoping she'll try to see to suitors again. I just want to make sure she has a good future in store for her, you see. That's why I'm not shoving anything on her."

I nodded, understanding why he seemed so tender around his daughter.

"Good morning Father, Chrissy." A sleepy, yet somewhat cheerful voice said from the doorway.

Alexander's bright eyes brightened even more. "Speaking of Isabella, there she is!" He said happily as she neared him.

Isabella looked radiant, like she always did. Her hair was swept back and tied with a lavender ribbon, and she wore a simple lavender dress with long sleeves. She walked to her father who was now standing, and kissed his cheeks.

"I hope you were saying good things about me?" She questioned him, her eyes still dull with sleep.

He chuckled. "Always, dear." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you sit with us? I'll have someone fix breakfast while we wait for the others to wake."

"Yes, Father." She nodded as she sat down in the chair next to mine.

With a nod and a smile, Alexander left the room.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella look over at me. I turned and looked at her.

She smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "I slept very well." I replied just as quietly.

"Glad to hear it." She said sincerely, then turned to study the painting of her mother, father and herself when they were quite a bit younger.

I sighed. I didn't want to under-go another awkward conversation, and I did have a question, so went for it.

"Your father told me last night…that we have a big day planned ahead for us."

She turned her gaze back to me, and I noticed her eyes were a bit brighter. "We do, as a matter of fact. I was hoping to take you to town today, to buy you some clothing. I was also going to send invitations out for a garden party, so you can get to know some of the citizens of Port Royal." She said quietly, though excited at the same time.

"Good morning, ladies!" That deep, smooth voice said from the doorway.

We both looked up to see James walking through the door. He wore the same clothing he'd been wearing last night at dinner, but I paid it no mind; he still looked delicious to me. He smirked at my wandering eyes, and walked to us. Isabella and I quickly rose to our feet to greet him.

"James." Isabella curtsied.

Before she could even think to kiss his cheeks, James stepped forward, bowed, and kissed the top of her right hand.

"Isabella." He said politely.

He then stepped around her and walked to me, his back facing Isabella. His eyes softened as he quickly glanced into mine, and he bowed and also kissed my hand; though, his lips lingered just a bit longer on my hand than they did on Isabella's.

"Chrissy." He said softly, as he reluctantly released my hand.

"Ladies! Breakfa-- Oh, good morning James!" Said Alexander as he walked into the room.

James chuckled. "Good morning to you as well." He said quietly.

Alexander looked about the room. "It appears we're lacking one person."

I looked around as well, and found Theodore wasn't in the room.

"I think he may still be asleep." I piped up. "I can go check."

After receiving a few nods, I exited the room, which, I found out was in fact a library. I made my way through the house at a good pace, and took the stairs at a jog. When I reached the top, I slowed down and calmly made my way to Theodore's room. I stopped just outside the door, and knocked.

"Come in." Came Theodore's muffled reply.

With a small smile, I turned the doorknob and entered. I found Theodore standing in front of a mirror that was mounted atop his dresser. He had put on the clothing he'd worn at dinner the previous night, minus his wig, tricorn, and coat. His slim fingers rested on an untied cravat around his neck.

He looked over at me with a slight smile. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?" He asked politely.

I nodded. "I did. I take it you did as well, with the amount of time you slept in." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled also, then continued tying his cravat. "I told myself last night, that I didn't have to get up to check for repairs or gather firewood. So, I slept in."

I smiled, then got down to what I had come up for. "They sent me up here to tell you breakfast is ready."

He turned to me again. "I'm the last one to wake in the house hold?"

I nodded. "Mhm. We're waiting for you."

He finished tying his cravat and started to look for his coat. I noticed it laying on his bed, so I made my way to it and gathered it up in my arms. When I turned, I found Theodore still digging for it in his wardrobe. Suppressing a chuckle, I made my way to him and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned, I held his coat up and smirked.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I walked behind him and helped him put the coat on.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

I stood to the side and watched him finish dressing. He placed his wig atop his head, covering his hair, and straightened it. He then placed his light brown tricorn hat on top of that, and turned to me.

"Alright. I'm ready." He said with a smile.

I smiled as well, and we walked out of his room and down the hall together.

"Do you have plans, today?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded. "Last night, before we went to bed, James, Alexander and I discussed going to the fort today to see about our jobs."

I furrowed my brows. "You want to work for the Royal Navy again?"

He looked down at me. "I never stopped working for the Royal Navy. Everything was put on hold when our ship went down."

"Oh." Was all I said. I already knew that James getting his job back would keep him from me.

As soon as we descended the stairs, we could hear laughter coming from the dinning room. Hastily, we made our way to the dinning table, where the others sat, and took our seats.

* * *

"You'll be alright?" Alexander asked.

After our hearty breakfast, we all climbed into one of the Swann's personal carriages and rode to town. We were in front of the fort, and Alexander, Theodore and James were standing outside of the carriage while Isabella and I prepared to go to the dress shop.

"Yes, Father!" Isabella chuckled. "We're just going to the dress shop. Should I need anything, I'll know where to find you."

"Don't cause any trouble." Alexander said, somewhat seriously with a smile.

"Please!" She playfully huffed.

This caused Alexander to chuckle. "Take care."

Before he shut the door, I gave James one more plead with my eyes. I really wasn't looking forward to being measured and fitted for who knows how long for dresses! I looked James right in the eyes and silently pleaded. His eyes seemed to reply, '_Sorry, I can't help you with this one. I'll see you in a bit.' _I slightly nodded. Just a slight nod that no one saw. James smiled charmingly at me just as the carriage door closed.

As the carriage jolted forward, I leaned back against my seat and watched everything pass by my window.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I shifted my view to her and offered a slight smile. "Quite. This is only the second time I've been in a carriage in years."

Her eyes softened, and had a sort of sympathetic quality to them. "Living on that island must have been horrible." She said softly.

A smile slightly pulled the corners of my lips a bit farther. "It really wasn't as bas as most people would think. I was blessed that the island was so abundant in fruit and fresh water, and plenty of wood and rocks to build a shelter and made weapons." I paused. "It was the solitude and loneliness that, literally, almost killed me." I said softly.

"I can imagine." She said, in an equally quiet tone. "All of this must be so new to you now. I apologize."

I smiled softly at her. "Don't apologize."

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the sounds of horse hooves and carriage wheels on the cobblestone road.

* * *

"We're here, miss." The driver said after he opened the carriage door.

"Thank you, Mr. June." Isabella said politely as she took his hand and climbed out of the carriage.

I followed her example by taking the man's hand and climbing out, having almost no difficulty in my borrowed dress.

"Shall I wait for you, Miss. Swann? " The driver asked.

"If you please, Mr. June."

"Yes, miss." He nodded.

Chrissy, if you'll follow me, please." Isabella said cheerfully.

I didn't say anything, only followed as she led me to a little shop that was tucked neatly on the corner of the street.

"Here we are." She said once we'd entered. "what I want you to do is look at the different colored silks, and tell me what you like. When I feel we have enough, we'll pick some designs and get your measurements."

With a nod, I began looking through the endless colors of silk.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, we finished our dress shopping. It hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. Isabella had helped me a lot with picking silks and colors that would go best with my skin tone. She even looked through the dress design book with me and helped to pick out designs. We placed our orders, paid, and made our way out of the shop, only to nearly run into James, Alexander and Theodore. Well, it was more Isabella literally bumping into Alexander than both of us running into the three men. As Isabella went out the door, Alexander was on his way in, and the two collided.

Alexander grasped Isabella's upper arms. "Easy! Its just me!" He soothed, when he saw she was about to slap him for grabbing her slender arms.

"Oh! Father. I didn't know who you were." She chuckled.

Alexander tisked. "It's a sad thing that you don't recognize your own father." Though his face solemn, his eyes twinkled with laughter.

Isabella playfully swatted his hands from her arms. "You know what I meant!"

Alexander only laughed in reply. "Do you need anything else?"

"Invitations."

"That task has been taken care of." He said with a smirk.

"Pardon?" She asked in confusion.

Alexander's smirk widened to a smile. "I've already paid for them. We just have to wait for them to be printed, then we can send them out."

"Oh. Well then!" Isabella's features lit up. "Thank you! Do you three need anything else?"

Alexander turned to James and Theodore. They shook their heads. Alexander turned back to Isabella. "It appears we're all finished here. Let's go home. Shall we?"

When he heard no objections, Alexander led the way to the carriage. A smile caressed my lips when I found that James had stayed behind the others to wait for me. He held his right arm out, and I rested my left atop it, a feeling of warmness consuming me once we touched.

"How was dress shopping?" He asked quietly, flashing me his charming smile.

"Not as bad as I thought."

"Good. Hopefully they'll get here before the garden party."

Garden Party! I'd forgotten about that! I shuddered.

"Something wrong?" He asked, his eyes reflecting concern.

I looked straight ahead, not allowing him to look into my eyes where he would find the truth. "No. Nothing's wrong. How did things go at the fort?"

He smiled. "Great! I have my job back now. I should be getting my uniform in a matter of days!" He whispered happily.

I chuckled, but became quiet again once we neared the carriage.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, my new dress embracing my curves, yet staying within the lines of propriety. The dress came nearly all the way to my feet, and had long, but not too warm for the Caribbean, sleeves. The navy blue silk reminded me of James's uniform when he had first come to my island, which made me quickly favor the color. Isabella backed up my liking because she said it brought out the deep blue of my eyes. So, here I stood, in a silk blue dress.

I managed to get the maids to leave me be, so that I could at least brush my own hair. I held the brush firmly…no…in a death grip in my right hand as I shakily ran it through my hair. Out behind Swann Manor were many people…too many for my liking. Isabella hadn't considered I may be afraid of too many people around me at once. I sighed, continuing my grooming, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered absentmindedly, not caring who it was.

I heard the door slowly creak open, and heavy boots on the floor. I didn't look over at whoever it was, only stared at my reflection. James appeared in the mirror behind me, his navy blue and gold admiral uniform complementing my dress. We looked into each other's eyes in the mirror.

He offered a small smile. "How do you feel?" He whispered.

I sighed. "Like my heart is about to abandon my chest." I replied, in an equally quiet tone.

He rested his hands on my shoulders. "You'll do fine, and I'll be near you or watching you during the party. You've nothing to worry about." He said with a smile. "May I brush your hair?" He asked quietly.

I smiled, and handed him the brush. "What if they don't accept me?" I whispered.

He began running the brush through my hair as he replied, "Why wouldn't they? You're kind, caring, unselfish." He whispered back.

"But…"

"No." He interrupted firmly, though in a soft voice. "Make me a promise."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Tonight, I don't want you to think 'what if'. Just keep your mind on how we showed you how to handle the silverware, polite gestures and manners I've taught you since we got back from town, and…" He paused for a moment.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "Just smile. You have no idea what you make my heart do when you show that rare smile." He whispered, as he set the brush down on the nearby dresser.

I sighed as he stroked the back of my head, then ran his fingers through my hair. He then bent down and placed a lingering kiss atop my head, then bent farther and placed one on my nape.

"Come along, they're probably wondering where we are. I'm going to be one of the most talked-to people too, you know? I'm sure the citizens will be asking Alexander, Isabella and Theodore endless amounts of questions. By the way, Andrew is going to be there as well." He said as he looked up at me in the mirror.

"He is?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled, his warm breath hitting my neck as he did so. "He is. Come along, before they get suspicious."

With a nod, I allowed him to escort me out of my room, out of the house and to the back where the party was taking place. Oh, the amount of people! There were handfuls upon handfuls of them! My grip tightened on James's arm.

"Just relax." He whispered, not taking his eyes from the amounts of people.

"There you two are! I was wondering if something had happened." I familiar voice said behind us.

I whirled around, finding Andrew standing there in his lieutenant uniform.

"Andrew!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too." He said as he took my hand and kissed the top.

"Chrissy!"

I turned to find Isabella making her way to us, a smile tugging at her lips. She reached me and took my hands in hers. "You look absolutely beautiful! Come, I must introduce you!" She said as she tugged me by the arm away from James and Andrew.

My comfort left me.

I was being pulled into the endless amounts of people, I was surrounded. I needed to get out, I needed to see the trees and the horizon, I needed…

"Chrissy, this is Lady Fern, Lady Stem and Lady Sprout. Ladies, this is Miss. Groves; sister of Theodore Groves."

I inwardly raised an eyebrow at the fact that all of these women's last names had to do with plants, but put on a smile to hide my thoughts. I slightly bowed my head in a gesture of respect.

"Ah, Miss. Groves! Aren't you the one that arrived on the ship with that dashing Admiral Norrington? One would think you a barbarian with the clothing you were wearing when you showed up." Lady Fern said.

Lady Fern had deep, deep brown hair that was all piled into a bun atop her head. Her eyes were nearly black they were such a deep shade of brown, and seemed to scream, 'vulture'.

I didn't know what to say, so I only nodded at her annoying laughter, along with the other two woman's laughing. I was distracted, though, by someone tapping their fork against their wine glass. When I looked up, I found that the source was Alexander.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe most of you know why we are throwing this gathering. It is in honor of the return of Admiral Norrington, and Lieutenants Groves and Gillett, and the relief that Miss Christina Groves, sibling of Theodore Groves, is in fact, alive. The food is ready, so please, enjoy yourselves!" He announced cheerily.

With a short burst of applaud, everyone started for the dinner table. As the woman in front of me started walking away, a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. Both Isabella and I turned, finding James was the owner of the hand.

"I'll take care of Chrissy, Isabella. You go on to the dinning table." He said politely.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you certain?"

"Quite." He said as he grasped my upper left arm and led me to the table. "Relax." He whispered as he pulled a chair out for me. "I'll be right across from you." With that, he walked away and was soon in the chair across the table from me.

"So, we meet again."

I turned, only to find that Lady Fern was sitting to my left. I put on a fake smile and looked back to James again. My temper flared. Ladies Stem and Sprout were on either side of James. Lady Stem had light brown hair and grey-ish eyes, which were currently gazing at James's face.

"So, Admiral, it must have been horrible on that island." She said as she started to stroke his shoulder.

Lady Sprout had black hair and light brown eyes, and was also staring at James's face. "Oh, no. I imagine a man with such muscle had no problem at all." She said as she squeezed his upper arm.

James looked up at me, and cleared his throat. With a strait face, he reached for a wine bottle, knocking the ladies' hands off of him in the process. "Wine, ladies?" He offered.

I sighed and quickly pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no water. The only beverage that filled my glass was wine. I reached for it and took a sip, almost spewing it across the table. It tasted bitter. I swallowed it, though, without projecting it anywhere. I set the glass down and reached for my silverware. I began to cut the meat on my plate when my elbow accidentally knocked into the upper arm of Lady Fern.

"Sorry." I said quickly when she glared at me.

She only looked back to her food.

I sighed again, and reached for a piece of bread, when my hand clumsily knocked over my glass of red wine. The wine, unfortunately, splattered all over Lady Fern's cream colored dress. With a shriek she jumped from her seat, catching everyone's attention. While she had everyone's attention, I dove under the table unnoticed and crawled around people's legs and feet until I reached an unoccupied chair. I crawled out from the table and bounded away from the party, the noise, and the people. I ran until I was in the house, and even then I didn't stop running until I was in my room.

I quickly took my dress and everything else off until I was down to my skin. I sprinted across my room to my chest, and flung open the lid. I quickly pulled out and put on a pair of dark brown breeches, and a grey top. Only then did I slow down. I walked to my window, where I could see the table and all of the people. With a sigh, I opened the window and listened.

"Where is that little…little…worm!" I heard Lady Fern shout.

I cringed.

I continued to gaze upon the people, when I saw James. He was still in his seat, looking around. He ignored the shrieks of Lady Fern, and pushed away the hands of the two ladies at his sides when they wouldn't take their hands from his shoulders when he tried to get up. I watched him fold his hands behind his back and walk around, searching for me.

"Sorry, James." I mumbled.

I shut the window and walked away. I found one of my old, ragged ribbons and tied my hair back, and dug out my knife I'd made on my island. I was going for a long, long walk.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too long! There you have it! Chrissy has been introduced to society, and it looks like it may not like her. James is confused and the party is in an uproar. Please review! Thanks!**


	15. A Prize and an Explanation

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted! Life and school got really busy, and I'm stressing over my other story, 'Footprints on the Shore'. So, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up! Please don't be mad at me!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann or her father, Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

_I was going for a long, long walk._

I reflected on those words. When I had thought long, I really meant _long_. Judging by the position of the sun, and what James had taught me, I'd been walking for over an hour. It was a trick trying to get here, though. The area I wanted to walk in was several yards behind the stables. Well, maybe a mile. Plain, rolling, grassy pastures spread out…I don't know how wide, but stretched at least a mile from the stables, until the pastures turned into forest land.

The party was behind the Manor, and the stables were a few yards right of the party. I had to stalk, and sneak around not be seen. I would lunge for the cover of bushes, crawl on my belly so I wouldn't be noticed so easily. I lunged for the back side of the stables, and chuckled that I had even gotten _that _far, without being seen.

Getting to the forest was the trick, though. I recall leaning against the stables, staring at the bare, grassy pastures before me. There was no cover, nothing for me to dodge behind.

I remember peeking around the corner of the stables, gazing at the party. The Swanns had managed to get most of the guests to leave, with exception of about a handful…and Fern, Sprout, and Stem. Isabella stood proudly and stubbornly, Alexander, James, and Theodore standing defiantly with her. Fern stood facing Isabella, Sprout and Stem standing on either side of her, staring at the ground. I had watched as Isabella exchanged a few words with Fern, a scowl upon her usually friendly face.

Fern constantly looked taken aback, continuously waving her finger in Isabella's face. I smirked when Isabella responded, though I could hear her. I knew she was defending me. I couldn't bring myself to walk to them, though. It would probably have just started a new argument. With this in mind, I looked back to the pastures, and the forest past them.

I shoved off of the stables and ran though the waist-high grass of the pastures. When I got a few feet out, I slammed onto my belly, the tall grass hiding me from view. After a few seconds, I eased myself up so I could just see over the top of the grass. The two arguing parties were still arguing, and no one else had seen me. I got up and ran again, then allowed the grass to hide me when I laid down for cover. I repeated this process several times, until I finally reached the cover of the forest.

So here I am, one hour later. I gripped my knife in my right hand, and drew it back and slashed a line into the bark of a tree. After every ten trees, I would either put a nick in a tree or break a branch. Sometimes I would even dig a shallow hole near the roots of a tree, to make it look as though an animal had been there. If anyone came looking for me, I wanted them to be uncertain, because I constantly changed my method of marking my path so I could find my way back.

I put my knife back in its bamboo sheath, which was strapped low on my right thigh, near my knee. I counted ten trees as I walked, and prepared to break a branch, when I stepped in…something moist and squishy, like partially-dried mud.

I looked down at my right foot, to find it embedded in…horse manure. I quirked an eyebrow, and slowly pulled my foot out of the digested food. I stood with my foot poised over the pile, when I found that I'd left a fine imprint of my barefoot in it. If anyone came looking for me, this would give them a sure clue of what direction I was going.

With a sigh, I shook my foot, trying to rid myself of the smelly surprise. When all of it didn't com off, I stepped to the side of the tree and scraped my foot across the ground. Now that I'd done that deed, I continued my way.

I stopped, when a thought occurred to me. I didn't want to be found…not unless it was by certain Admiral. I doubted he'd be coming alone, though. That was one thing that went away when we came here…privacy. I looked up in thought, when the low branches of the tree next to me caught my eye.

These trees surrounding me were skinny…skinny enough for me to wrap my legs around. Bu unlike my palm trees, these were full with leaves, and I could easily make myself blend in. I jumped up onto the tree, gripping its trunk with my hands and legs. Linking my fingers on the other side of the tree, I loosened my leg grip and got my feet in front of me onto the surface of the tree, and shoved myself upward and gripped the first branch. I chuckled, glad that I'd abandoned those ridiculous silk shoes, so I would be more comfortable in my bare feet. I'd wandered around with no shoes for ten years, and wasn't fond of starting now.

That thought aside, I swung my right arm up and gripped the next branch about foot above me, then brought my left to it. Using all of the strength in my arms, I swung myself up and sat on the branch I'd first grabbed. Once I was settled on the branch, I let out a sigh of relief and drew my knife. With one swift, fluent move, I slashed a mark into the bark of the tree and then replaced the knife back into its sheath.

With another sigh, I stood and leapt to the branch of another tree.

* * *

I stood with my arms crossed, glaring at the retreating three woman Isabella had just finished vicing piece of mind to. Really, those three are pathetic! Losing it over a simple wine stain to gain attention, and the other two trying to woo me at the same time like I'm some…whore! I grunted deep in my throat, to keep myself from yelling at the women as they walked away.

"James?"

I turned at the soft voice and gentle hand on my shoulder, to find Isabella smiling softly at me, though her face was still red from restraining herself from shouting.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "Honestly, no…I'm not."

She sighed as well. "Were is Chrissy?"

I looked away from her. "There lies the problem. I've searched your home several times and haven't found anything, except her clothing on the floor of her room. She abandoned the dress for breeches and a shirt. She can move quicker in those cloths, and blend in easier wherever she's hiding. I suppose we'll have to search the grounds." I said quietly.

I looked back to her when she lightly squeezed my shoulder.

She smiled. "Well finder, I've no doubt in you. Why don't we check the stables?" She asked positively.

I nodded, and we made our way to the stables. Once there, we split up and searched all of the stalls, and the tack room. No sign of Chrissy. I sighed, and leaned against one of the stall doors.

"Perhaps she went for a stroll in the woods?" Isabella said, a bit less confidently.

"I'll take a look." I responded absentmindedly, trying to think of other places Chrissy might be.

"Let me go with you."

I looked down into her willing face. "No, that's too much walking for you. Its at least a mile to the forest; you'd wear yourself down."

Her eyes brightened. "We could take the horses! Look, Prize seems to agree with me."

I felt something nuzzling my left shoulder, and found that the palomino mare seemed to agree. Her ears were pricked forward, and her deep brown eyes shined. I smiled at the mare, and ran my left hand through her white mane, then across her golden coat.

Isabella looked on at us with a smile. "She missed you. Haven't you, Prize?" She asked as she stroked the mare's neck.

I smiled as I watched Isabella show the mare affection.

"She was going to be your birthday present, you know? She's the one you always pick to ride when we go out on the trails. I figured I'd just give her to you, but…you went missing." She said quietly.

I inaudibly sighed. I knew she was still having trouble with the fact that my ship had gone down. I put my left hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, catching her attention.

"Perhaps we should start our search?" I requested.

She nodded. "Let's. Will you be riding Prize?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "I am."

* * *

After the stable hands tacked up our horses, I helped Isabella onto her white horse. I handed her the reins and stepped back.

"Are you settled?" I asked.

She nodded.

I made my way to my horse, then, and mounted. Once I had my reins gathered in my hands, I turned back to Isabella. "I want to take this at a quick pace. Do you mind if we canter?"

"Lead the way." She said with a nod.

With that, I nudged my horse in a quick trot, then canter as we left the stables and the manor behind us. I looked back, finding Isabella not far from me, and nudged my horse into a faster canter. I looked back to the forest, which we were quickly approaching.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

We slowed the horses when we reached the tree-line, and proceeded into the woods at a slow trot. I strained my eyes, looking for any clues of Chrissy. Not long after, a saw a slash in the bark of a tree.

"Whoa!" I shouted at the mare, pulling harder on the reins than necessary to bring Prize to a stop.

Prize planted her feet, and threw her head back in anger at the roughness I'd dealt her mouth.

"Sorry, girl." I said as I pat her neck.

I dismounted to examine the cut closer. I walked up to the tree and placed my right hand on the bark, near the slash.

"What is it?" Isabella asked curiously.

I ran my index finger over the cut, before looking up at her with a smile. "Chrissy's been here."

She furrowed her brows. "Are you certain she left it?"

My smile widened. "She's carrying her knife, and look." I pointed at the ground. "The wind has nearly swept them away, but you can barely make out her footprints in the dirt."

She smiled. "Do you think she's left us a trail to follow?"

I rushed to my horse, and almost literally jumped up into the saddle. "There's only one way to find out."

I dug my heels into Prize's sides, and off she went with a snort. I was now even more alert, my eyes scanning the ground and trees.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

Prize came to a sliding stop, dirt and dust flying as I landed hard on my feet, not even waiting for the mare to stop. Only ten trees later, I thought I'd seen another clue. But, this one was different. It was a hole at the roots of a tree not taller than my height.

"What is it?" Isabella asked from behind me.

I didn't answer, only studied the shallow hole. The inside looked like it had been clawed, but around it, it looked like someone had dusted some of the dirt to one side of the hole. I sat back on my haunches, and lightly rubbed my chin with my left index finger as I studied and weighed my options at the same time.

"James?"

"I'm not sure." I answered quickly.

"I apologize, but it just looks like an animal was looking for lunch." She said quietly.

I stared at the shallow hole for a few moments longer, before abruptly standing. "I'm not convinced." I said more to myself than to Isabella.

I lengthened Prize's reins in my hand and began to lead her, searching more thoroughly as I walked. A short distance later, I found a branch that reached up to my chin…and it was broken. I stopped and studied. It didn't appear to me to be a natural break, for it was far too clean of a break. I narrowed my eyes and pressed on, only to find that we had a problem.

The trail was getting thinner because the further we went, the wilder the brush and trees grew.

With a sigh, I turned to Isabella. "We'll have to leave the horses if we want to go any further. The trail is getting narrower, and soon we'll have no room for the horses." I said quietly.

Hesitantly, Isabella nodded.

I walked to her and gently placed my hands on her waist, and she placed her hands on my shoulders. I easily lifted her and eased her feet to the ground, then quickly released her as I reached for the reins of her horse. With ought a word I led the horses away, and tied the reins tightly around a sturdy tree.

When that was done, I turned back to Isabella. "Ready?" I asked as I grabbed the saddle bags from the back of my saddle.

With a weak smile, she nodded.

Hesitantly, I offered her my hand, knowing things were about to get rough. She placed her small hand in mine, and I slowly led the way, alert and searching.

* * *

"Do we have any water?" Isabella panted.

I nodded, and stopped walking to lean against a tree. We'd been walking for an hour, at least. Both of us were literally dripping with sweat, our clothing sticking to us as the sun beat down on us relentlessly. If Chrissy was wanting to hide and not be found, she was doing a great job of it.

"come here…in the shade…and I'll give you some." I said as I pulled the metal canteen our of one of the saddlebags, before setting them down at my feet.

Isabella slowly made her way to me under the tree, and I popped the lid off of the canteen. She leaned against the tree as well, and I gently pressed the canteen to her lips and tipped it. Isabella clasped her hands over mine on the canteen as she began gulping down the water.

"Easy!" I soothed as I took the canteen from her lips, hand hands still atop mine. "You'll make yourself sick drinking at that rate." I took my hands from beneath hers, making sure she had a good grip on the container. "Slower, this time."

Slowly, she brought the canteen to her lips and drank in long, slow sips without taking her eyes from mine. We stared at each other for a few moments, before I uncomfortably looked away. When she finished drinking, she passed the canteen back to me. I took a few long swigs myself before I capped the container and put it back in the saddlebag.

"Right then." I said. "Let's go."

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't waste much time grabbing my hand as I slung the saddlebags over my shoulder as we walked. With a sigh, though, I only continued to walk and look straight ahead. Not long after, though, we came across some uneven ground.

"Watch you footing…" I started, before my feet went out from under me.

I let out a small yelp as I tumbled back, taking Isabella with me. I landed flat on my back, my head striking the ground as Isabella landed on top of me. Her unexpected weight knocked the breath out of me, and my sight went blurry. I couldn't help but lay there to regain my thoughts and wait for the pain to dull.

When I opened my eyes, I realized just what position we were in. Isabella was sprawled out on top of me, her petite hands resting on my chest, her face mere inches from my own. I froze, and I'm certain she tensed.

Slowly, her face began getting closer and closer to mine.

"No! I can't!" I finally managed in a rough whisper.

I rolled over on my side, rolling her on hers as well. I shakily got to my feet, my head still throbbing from hitting the ground, and walked a few steps away with my back facing her. A few moments later, I heard her get up as well. She stopped inches behind me, and put her hands on my shoulders to turn me around.

Looking me straight in the eyes, she said, "Why have been pushing me away? What have I done?" She asked in a whisper.

I reluctantly looked into her deep brown eyes. "You've not done anything." I answered in an equally quiet tone. "I…" I paused, frantically searching my head for the right words.

"Its her…isn't it?" She asked softly.

"I…" I felt my pulse begin to speed up. "I…I love her." I whispered. "Please…please try to understand. I love you, but as a sister. You've always been like a sister to me…and I…I just…"

She gave me a weak smile. "Its alright. I'm the sister you never had, and she's clearly stolen your heart from you. I understand. But…do you have her heart?" She asked in a barely audible tone.

I nodded. "I do."

She nodded as well. "I understand." She said softly, her gaze drifting to the ground.

With an inaudible sigh, I placed my right index finger beneath her chin, and forced her to look up at me. "Will you please help me find her? She may be hurt, and I may need your help."

She smiled. "I'll always help you."

The poorly hidden sadness in her voice made me feel as though my heart had fallen out of my chest.

"Come along…we must press on." She said as she walked past me.

I sighed. I understood that she was saying a statement to herself, that she must move on.

* * *

"James, look!"

I wrinkled my nose at what Isabella was pointing at. "Horse manure."

She turned, and stifled a laugh. "In the manure."

When I looked closer, my eyes widened. A footprint was imprinted in the pile. I stepped closer. "Look. You can see where she tried to get some of it off in the grass." I kneeled down and felt of the print. "This was made a bit over an hour ago, maybe two." I got to my feet, again scanning my surroundings.

"Do you hear that?" Isabella whispered.

I froze, even held my breath as I listened. It sounded like a low groan, like something or someone was in pain. Without warning, I raced in the direction of the sound. I jumped over bushes, I dodged trees by a mere hair of hitting them. I stumbled a few times, but managed to regain my footing before I could fall.

I stopped.

The sound had stopped as well, giving me no direction.

"Chrissy!" I yelled.

I heard rustling.

I turned towards the rustling. "Chrissy!" I yelled as loud as I could.

A groan.

I dashed off in that direction, and halted when I came to a slope. The slope was still tree covered, and dotted with brush, but I could see signs of trampled plants. I strained my eyes to the point that they hurt, but didn't stop until they landed on something…grey.

"Chrissy?" I called.

The grey object moved, and a groan followed shortly after.

I hastily picked my way down the slope until I reached the bottom. It was a bit wet, for a small stream was running through. There were many bushes and banana trees, leaving me with only bits and pieces of view of the grey object. I knelt down and pushed some of the shrubbery away, revealing one bloodied, bruised Chrissy looking up at me.

"James." She whispered, her voice shaky.

"Shhhh." I cooed. "How badly are you hurt? Can you walk?"

She pointed to her left knee and ankle, which were both covered in dried blood. "May be…bro…broken." She stuttered.

I bent down a bit further and began to feel of her knee, then her ankle. She hissed at the sudden examination, and all I could do was coo and shush to try to distract her from the pain.

"Nothing is broken, but I don't want you walking all the way back to the manor." I said softly, bringing my gaze back to her face.

She had a cut on her left temple, which had bled out and stained a small section of her blond hair red. Upon further examination, I realized she had a small nick across the bridge of her nose, and another just below the left corner of her mouth. I examined her neck, then a bit lower to her collarbone. A cut started from the left side of her collarbone and ended about three inches lower at the top of her chest, staining her grey shirt.

I winced, and gathered her up in my arms like a small child. "Shhhh…" I cooed. "Its alright now."

I picked her up and carried her bridal-style up the slope, where I found Isabella waiting with the saddlebags in her hands. She gasped at the sight of Chrissy, soaking wet, bleeding, and bruised.

"She doesn't have any broken bones." I started. "But she's shaking from the cold of the stream. We need to get her warm."

Isabella nodded. "I believe we had a blanket tied to the back of one of the saddles. Until we get back to the horses, though, your coat will have to do."

I gently eased Chrissy down on the ground and took off the coat to my uniform. After I'd made sure Chrissy was wrapped snuggly and warmly in it, I picked her up again and held her close as we began to walk. None of us said a word as we slowly picked our way to the brush, and finally to the trail. Once I knew exactly where I was going, I didn't take my eyes from Chrissy's nearly the entire way to the horses. Soon enough, we reached the clearing, and to my delight, the horses still stood there, waiting for us.

I made my way to Prize, who pricked her ears at the bundle in my arms, her deep brown eyes gleaming with curiosity. I smiled, and began to untie the reins with one hand, when I realized Isabella may need help getting onto her horse. I turned to her, and before I could say anything, she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, James. Just try to take care of Chrissy, first." She said as she avoided my gaze, and untied her mount.

I managed to untie the reins and hold Chrissy at the same time, and led Prize to a large, fallen oak tree. I climbed atop its large trunk and practically walked right into the seat of the saddle. I eased Chrissy in front of me, both of her legs on the right side of Prize's shoulders, and kept my left arm around her waist.

I looked to Isabella, who nodded and turned her horse to lead the way. I gently nudged Prize into a walk, who showed no concern for having to carry extra weight on her back. With a sigh, I nuzzled Chrissy's chin before I became fully focused at the task of keeping Prize on the path to the manor.

* * *

**Aww! Yay! They found her! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School is drawing to a close, so I'm having to stress over my grades, and stuff like that. Please review! Thanks!**


	16. The Hands of the Ones You Love

Hey! Again, sorry for taking so long to update. You know my excuse. School. But thankfully, I only have three more days and then it will be summer! Yay! (Grins and thrusts fists up in the air) Okay, calming down.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Alexander or Isabella Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I sighed. For at least two hours, I'd been sitting in a chair beside Chrissy's bed. She'd fallen asleep on Prize as we rode back to Swann Manor, and hadn't been awake since. I sighed again. I heard a chuckle, and turned in my seat. Alexander was standing in the doorway. How long he'd been there, I hadn't the slightest clue. He smiled softly, then crossed the room to me, taking his time in doing so.

Once more, I sighed as I returned my gaze to Chrissy. Once more, Alexander chuckled.

"Relax, old boy." He said kindly as he pat my shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"But she hasn't woken yet." I mumbled.

I reached over and gently grasped her hand, which was resting atop her stomach, not caring that Alexander was watching.

She looked so frail, lying there with bruises and small cuts on her face. The nick across the bridge of her nose held my attention especially, and…I just wanted to lean over a bit farther, and kiss it. Well…and the little cut near her right eye, and the one near the left corner of her lip…and left knee…and left ankle.

I was drawn from my little, blissful imaginings when I heard Alexander sigh. I looked up just as he moved around me, and sit on the edge of the bed.

He studied me, then Chrissy, before he spoke in a whisper, "You really love her, don't you?"

I swallowed, before looking him squarely in the eyes. "I would give my life for hers, sir."

Alexander smiled. "You know, she said she would do the same for you." He said quietly.

I looked back down at her. "She would." I said knowingly. "I'd rather me than her, thought."

Now Alexander smiled, intrigued. "And I said the same about my Lily. Given the chance, I would have taken her place on her death bed." He said quietly.

At the words "death bed", my head snapped in his direction, then back to Chrissy. He quickly reached out and grasped my shoulder, and squeezed.

"Relax, boy. Relax. She's far from death right now. Just look at her. Even now, while she's sleeping, she's glowing at the touch of your hand." He soothed.

I studied her a bit closer, finding that she did have a certain glow about her. I smiled, and stroked her golden hair out of her face. I allowed my hand to rest on her face, and, without taking my eyes from her, I said, "I apologize for the events of this afternoon."

"Don't give it a second thought. It wasn't her fault. But, do you know why she spooked so?"

I sighed. "It was all of the people. She's not used to so many. Then, when all of the commotion started, it scared her. She just did what she thought best at that moment, and that was running." I replied softly.

He sighed. "I had wondered about that when we sent out the invitations. I apologize."

I shook my head. "You didn't know. Don't fret over it."

He sat and studied us for a few moments longer, before he quietly got to his feet. I still studied Chrissy.

"Don't strain yourself. The last thing Port Royal needs is a strung-out admiral." He said with a sort of chuckle in his voice.

I smiled, but still didn't move. When his footsteps became so far off that I couldn't hear them, I leaned a bit closer to Chrissy. "Please wake up." I said softly.

She didn't move.

I sighed, then placed light gentle kisses along her cheekbones, nose, and a lingering kiss on her lips.

* * *

I walked quietly through my manor, lolling over the events of just a few moments ago in my head. They're smitten with each other, that was plain to see. I worry, though, how Isabella is taking all of this, or if she even knows. That very question was answered, when I entered my study.

Isabella sat quietly on the settee, her chin resting atop the knuckles of her left hand as she stared out the window. I sighed, which caught her attention. She lifted her glazed-over gaze to me. I offered her a gentle smile, and took a few steps toward her.

She stood, and sulked to me. She rested her head and hands on my chest, and I enveloped her in my arms.

She took a shaky breath. "why could I not see it?" She whispered. "They're so smitten with each other."

I sighed softly into her hair. "Perhaps…you were blinded by love, or what you thought was love, that you didn't observe as closely as you usually do."

"But I should have seen it!" She whispered brokenly. "It was so obvious. The little glances and smiles, the way he would casually touch her arm to gain her attention. They were practically flirting right in front of me!" She whispered in frustration, a few tears coursing down her cheeks.

"shush now," I cooed. "Don't be hard on yourself. You're beautiful, and there are many dashing bachelors in Port Royal. What about Thomas Grey?"

She snorted. "Mr. Grey is self-absorbed, pompous and deceitful." She griped. "Besides," She started softly. "I always imagined James and I, together." She finished in a soft sob.

"Shh…Bella. Shh…" I cooed. "Why don't you just sit, and drink some tea? I'm sure that would help."

She shook her head, and gently pulled away from me. "I think I'll just go for a walk, out in the gardens."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled weakly. "No, no. You have a lot of work to do."

I smiled, wiping away her tears with my thumbs. "You mean much more to me than my position as ambassador." I said as I stroked her hair out of her face.

Her smile widened, but only slightly. "But my loving father has to support me with his job. I'll be in the gardens, should anyone need me."

With that, she softly kissed my cheeks and left my embrace, and the room. I looked over at my desk, finding a stack of unsorted paperwork, and sighed heavily.

* * *

I sulked quietly down the hallway, my dreams and heart broken. I had no care at all that I was slouching, and dragging my feet. I just wanted to sulk. I continued my little rain cloud act, when the staircase caught my attention. I wonder if Chrissy has woken yet? I wonder if James is with her…alone…on the bed…

No. James is a gentleman, he would never take it that far. But…beauty can slacken a man's honor. Perhaps just a peek…

I allowed my feet to carry me up the stairs, down the hallway, and finally to the slightly ajar door of Chrissy's bedroom. I quietly pushed the door open, and leaned through the small space. Sound asleep. Both of them. James was asleep in a chair beside the bed, and Chrissy was in the same position from when they brought her in and laid her there.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way, and took a few steps into the room. When they didn't move, I slowly walked to James. I smiled. He was so relaxed. He was leaning back in the chair, his head lolled back and his arms limp at his sides; his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

I reached out and gently stroked his hair out of his face, and found that I couldn't take my hands from it. I began to run my fingers all through his hair, and immediately stopped once I realized what I was doing. I was treading on another woman's property. Sadly, I removed my hands from James's hair and stepped back.

I looked over at Chrissy, who was still asleep. Thankfully. I moved to the other side of the bed, and sat down on the edge. Chrissy also looked relaxed, as she lay there asleep.

I smiled at her, and took her hand, the one James wasn't holding, in a sisterly manner. "I apologize, for not observing anything about you until you asked for help. I should have made offers, and looked at you and James a bit closer."

I sat for a few more moments, as if expecting an answer. With a sigh, I withdrew my hand and stood. As I turned, I thought I heard rustling. I paused, but continued when I heard nothing.

"Isabella?" A weak voice called.

I turned back around and found Chrissy propped on her elbows.

I smiled, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Glad to see you awake. You gave us all a scare." I said softly.

She looked down. "I'm sorry I broke up your party."

"No, no." I soothed. "It isn't your fault."

"I'm…I'm just…afraid, of large sums of people. I ran, I corrupted the gathering. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Chrissy, nothing is your fault. I should have asked you how you felt about being around so many people, and Fern caused a lot of commotion because she wanted attention. Please, cherie, don't feel bad." I said softly.

She returned my smile, but then furrowed her brows. "Cherie?"

"Mhm." I nodded. "Its French. Its sort of like saying "sweet, or "dear"."

She nodded. "Oh." She paused as if unsure. "Isabella?"

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"Can…can you…uhm…teach me?"

"Teach you?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"You know…to be a proper lady…how to be smooth and graceful…Like you." she said nervously.

I smiled, and took her hand. "Yes, I'd be honored to help you." I said, patting the top of her hand before releasing it.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I started to reply, when James leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. I have to get out of here. I don't think I could take looking into those green oceans of emotion. I started to get up, when James looked up at me. I froze, fighting for my composure. I did what I thought best. I smiled, then curtseyed.

"James." I nodded.

I then turned and walked briskly out of the room. Halfway down the hall, I heard fast-approaching footsteps and stopped, mentally preparing myself.

"Isabella?" James called softly from behind me. "Bella?" He said quietly, stopping in front of me.

I forced a smile. "Do you need anything?"

He bent down a little, studying my face. "You've been crying." He said softly.

"Its nothing you can help." I whispered. "Now, do you need help?"

He shook his head. "n-no. I just…I was wondering why you were in there, is all."

"Am I not permitted to check on my guest?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

He furrowed his brows. "I never said that! What's wrong, Bella?"

I slapped him, quick and hard across the face. He brakes my heart and then has the nerve to ask what's wrong?! "Stop calling me that! You know good and well what's wrong!" I growled.

His eyes hardened a bit, but kept the touch of sadness. "I can't do anything about that! I'm sorry. I…she makes me feel things that no one has ever made me feel. She makes me feel stronger feelings than I felt for Elizabeth, or…" He stopped abruptly.

My eyes became glassy. "Or what, James?" I asked with dread.

He looked down at the floor. "You." He mumbled.

I swallowed hard, feeling the tears stream down my face.

"Bella…" He said softly, touching my face.

Before I could stop, my fists were against his chest, hitting it in frustration. "Don't touch me!" I shouted. "And don't call me that!"

With that, I grabbed my skirts and ran away from him, as fast and far as I could get.

* * *

I watched Isabella run from me, my left cheek still throbbing from where she'd slapped me. Did she really love me? Love me that much? Did I really hurt her so much that she wanted to inflict physical pain on me? It was very rare for Isabella to shout at someone, let alone slap or punch them.

"James?"

I was brought back to reality by Chrissy's voice. With one more sad glance at where I last saw Isabella, I turned and made my way back to Chrissy's room. There, I found Chrissy sitting up, staring weakly at me.

I smiled. "You've not only woken, but you've managed to sit up as well!" I said quietly.

She furrowed her brows. "Are you alright?'

"Yes." I lied as I made my way to her.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and took her hands in mine.

Once more, she furrowed her brows, then stroked the left side of my face. "Did she hit you?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "Yes. Please, don't get angry. She's confused, and tired. It'll be alright."

I clasped my hand over hers on my cheek, and held it still as I kissed her palm. I then looked up at her and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips. I pressed my forehead to hers, and wrapped my arms about her waist.

"You've no idea how worried I was about you. Then I saw you lying there, in the stream…" I tightened my grip around her.

"Shh…" She soothed as she put her arms about my neck.

An image of her laying in the stream flashed in my min's eye, and I pulled her closer and kissed her. Like most of our other kisses, they began gentle and grew more and more passionate as it continued. She ran her fingers through my hair, soft moans escaping her throat. I began sliding my hands across her back in different directions until I found the hem of her shirt, and slid my hands beneath it. I groaned, finally able to touch her skin. She answered with a soft groan of her own, and engaged in a duel of control with my tongue.

"James." she whispered as she pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, also taking large sums of air.

"We…we've never been this far.' she whispered.

"I…I kn-know." I said, trailing kisses up her cheek until I stopped to nibble on her earlobe.

All hope was lost when her lips began caressing my neck. I groaned and tilted her chin up, claiming her lips. That was the moment I almost lost complete control over myself. I allowed my hands to lift her shirt, nearly to her shoulder blades as my lips trailed kisses down the sides of her neck.

When I began going lower, towards her chest, she pulled me closer. In only moments, I found myself lying on top of her…on her bed…with her shirt reaching a dangerous height. Just as I began trailing my kisses even lower, a door slammed, and I found I was being thrown across the room.

Before I had a chance to recover, I was abruptly lifted by my waistcoat and flung against the wall. When I opened my eyes, I met the fiery gaze of Theodore Groves.

"What did you think you were doing?!" He gritted out.

"Lieutenant, I…" I started.

"Did you think you could just use my sister?! Did you think she was going to be your little whore?!" He asked a bit louder.

"Theodore…" I tried.

"If you lay one finger on her…"

He stopped, when we heard a soft thud. We both looked in the direction of said noise, and found Chrissy on her hands and knees, her left hand on the bed. Immediately, we forgot our anger and rushed to her, to help her up to a sitting position where she had previously been.

"Chrissy, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Theodore asked angrily.

"I did nothing of the sort!" I said.

Theodore turned sharply in my direction. "What were you doing, then?"

"Theodore!" Chrissy shouted.

She had our attention.

"Did he hurt you?" Theodore asked once more.

"No, Theodore! I…I was welcoming his actions…and returning them." She said quietly.

Theodore froze, then turned back to me, glaring. "You've poisoned her mind! What have you done to make her say such things?!"

"I've done nothing but accepted her acts of love, and returned them! Why can't you just open your eyes and admit we're in love?!" I shouted.

"She's not ready for that yet!" He shouted back at me.

"Theodore!" She yelled at him.

"Who are you to say what she is and isn't ready for? She's an adult, Lieutenant! Accept it! She can make her own decisions!" I shot at him.

"I'm her brother! I have a say in what she does!"

With that, his fist landed across the left side of my face. I fell to the floor, and was immediately met by his foot in my stomach. He jerked me to my feet and punched me again, sending me across the top of the bed.

"STOP!!"

Instead of feeling another blow, I felt another body atop mine. I opened my eyes to find Chrissy at my side, her legs and arms wrapped around me, her head resting on my chest. Theodore stood frozen, staring at us in hurt, anger and confusion.

Chrissy sat up and cradled my head in her arms. "Go…away." She ordered quietly to Theodore. When he didn't move, her eyes became darker.

"I told you to go away! Haven't you caused enough damage already?! This is the man I love, Theodore. This man loves me back. For once, I have a chance at having a life! Let me build it, Theodore! I'm not your little sister anymore!" She growled.

With one more sneer, Theodore stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Drama! Well...tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Serious Thoughts

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella or Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I woke to brilliant beams of sunlight, shining through the windows and across the floor. That's what I could see from the slits of my eyelids, anyway. I slowly opened them all the way, allowing my eyes time to adjust the bright, golden beams. I smiled, feeling a bit better than I had the day prior, and began to look around the room. I started when I discovered Alexander sitting in a chair to the left of my bed.

He chuckled, then smiled. "It's only me, dear. I take it you slept well, judging by the smile that was on your face?"

I nodded, the small smile returning. "Yes, sir. I'm feeling much better today." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "I apologize for my actions the day prior, at the party."

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it. You didn't know what to expect, and some of the guests were rotten anyway."

I nodded once more and began to sit up, when I realized there was an unusual weight resting atop my stomach and right hand. I looked down to find that said weight was a hand, fingers laced between mine. I allowed my eyes to follow up from the hand, finding that it belonged to James. My smile widened. James's upper body…well, from his chest up, was relaxed against my mattress. His left arm was folded, his head resting atop it.

My small smile grew even wider when I heard his soft snoring. I slowly removed my hand from his, and gently stroked back the brown locks of hair that had fallen down in his peacefully closed eyes.

Alexander chuckled softly, deep in his throat. "He worries about you too much." He said quietly. "He hasn't left this room to even feed himself."

I continued to smile down at James's sleeping form, letting Alexander's words sink in. He'd deprived himself of food to make sure I was alright.

I turned back to Alexander. "If I wake him, would you please have some food sent up?"

He nodded, and smiled. "Right away."

I looked back to James as Alexander's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. "James…wake up." I said, running my fingers through his hair and down his neck. "James?" I curved my fingers and slid my hand beneath the collar of his shirt, gently working my way down to the place between his shoulder blades.

A soft groan emitted from his throat, and his eyes slowly opened. He sat up, causing my hand to come out from beneath his shirt and rest on his shoulder.

"Good morning." I whispered, my hand straying to the left side of his face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked groggily.

I chuckled. "I should be asking you that…you're the one that fell asleep in a strange position."

"I'm fine." He replied, his hand unconsciously reaching up to cover mine on the side of his face.

"I've been told that you deprived yourself of food to stay at my bedside."

He nodded as he looked up at me. "I wanted to be here if you needed anything."

I smiled. "Alexander was right. You do worry too much."

He started to reply when a maid walked in, a tray pregnant with food in her hands.

"Miss, Admiral." She curtseyed.

James stood, nodding as he took the tray of food from her. "Thank you, miss."

"From the Ambassador, sir." She said with another curtsy, before leaving the room again.

I studied James as he walked back to me. His usually tidy cropped hair was mussed up, and falling in his face again. He'd shed most of his admiral's uniform, with the exception of his white shirt, blue silky breeches and black leather boots. He was a sight with the tray of food in his hands.

I smiled as he sat back down in the chair and set the tray of food between us on the bedside, then once again stroked the loose locks of hair out of his eyes.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Surly you're famished? You haven't eaten since yesterday."

I cocked my head in thought. "Can you fix me some…some…bread with…with…"

"Toast with jam?" He finished for me.

I looked back to him, my eyes brighter. "Yes! That!"

He chuckled. "I'll have to teach you the names of different types of foods."

He picked up one of the pieces of bread, and scooped out a bit of…jam with a small butter knife, and spread the red goop across the warm bread. He then folded it and handed it to me, and worked on his own piece of toast.

"James?" I asked after I swallowed a piece of toast.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his mouth still full.

"Can you show me around the grounds?"

He looked up at me. "What about you're knee, and ankle? I don't want you walking much, if not any at all."

I smiled. "What about by horse? Though I was hurting, I enjoyed being on the back of your horse as you took me back to the manor."

He thought for a moment. "Chrissy…"

I leaned a bit closer to him, trying to look sad. "Please? I don't like being kept in a house. I feel like I'm in a cage."

He stared.

I held his gaze.

He sighed. "Alright. When we finish eating."

* * *

I walked silently down the hallway, still a bit angered about last night's ordeal. He would have stolen her virginity. He would have…and she wouldn't have cared at all. She turned on me to protect him! I huffed, and found the nearest doors that lead outside.

Isabella turned with a start…the doors having banged against the walls when I threw them open.

"Oh, Isabella. I apologize. I didn't know anyone was out here." I said quietly.

She smiled. "Its alright." She started to go inside.

"Wait, you don't have to go. In fact, I could use the company." I said as I walked to the railing of the veranda, resting my hands on the smooth surface.

She walked back to me, leaving the doors open for propriety's sake. She stood quietly a few feet from me, silently studying the gardens, the pastures, and the ocean slightly past the lush lands. I followed her view, when something else came into my sight. It was James and Chrissy. Chrissy was sitting atop a brilliant golden mare with a white mane and tail…with no saddle. James was leading the horse, and the couple was talking and laughing as the horse walked along quietly.

I allowed a sigh to pass my lips. From the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella look up at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Them." I said, not taking my eyes from them.

She followed my gaze, then looked back to me. "I know. I think its just something we'll have to accept."

I sneered. "I don't like it. She's so young. She knows so little of the world."

I heard her sigh. "She knows he loves her, and she knows she loves him."

"I know." I rubbed my eyes for a moment with my right hand. "But Norrington…he just…"

"I wish I could have captured him myself. He's a fine man, Theodore. Has he ever done anything to make you doubt, or worry?" She asked innocently.

I looked down at my hands. I could spill everything. But if I spill everything about what I've seen them do…try to do…it could ruin Chrissy's reputation. "No." I lied. "He hasn't. But…she's my little sister, and so young and innocent. She knows so little other than him and her little world."

"That's why you must learn to trust." She soothed. "If we don't interfere, I think he'll take very good care of her. She's soon to learn about the world anyway."

I looked down at her then, furrowing my brows. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at me, and smiled. "She asked for my help. She wants to learn how to be a proper lady."

It was my turn to smile. "You'll do that?"

"Yes!" She chuckled. "Don't worry. When I'm done with her, she'll be fit to dine with the King of England himself!" With those words, she walked away.

I looked back to the couple, who were now in the gardens. I studied Chrissy. Her wheat colored hair was drawn back in a dark blue ribbon, and a shirt that matched merited her upper body. Her lower body was clad in simple black breeches, and her feet were bare.

Norrington wore his admiral's tricorn, with a simple white shirt covering his upper body. He also wore his blue admiral's breeches and black leather boots.

For once I stood still, and studied the couple. Norrington had stopped the horse so he could face Chrissy, still perched neatly on the animal's back. Both of their eyes were bright with love as they stared at each other. In all honesty, I'd never seen James happier. It seemed as though my little sister brought life to him no one was ever able to.

They laughed heartily when James finished saying something to her. Chrissy stroked the right side of his face, and said something to make him laugh as well. He then turned and led the horse into the gardens. With a sigh, I turned and entered the house.

* * *

"The flowers, I've not seen such beautiful flowers since I was on our island!" Chrissy said in awe.

I smiled. She'd said "our island". "Yes, the Swanns' are rumored to have the loveliest and most abundant gardens in all of Port Royal." I said quietly, studying all of the colors of the flours as I lead Prize through the tree and flower lined path of the gardens.

"I find I can agree to that." She said with a chuckle.

I stopped Prize and turned to face her again. The trees cast shadows across the path, only allowing a bit sunlight through. I studied how some of the bits of light shined on Chrissy, illuminating some of her features. I found I couldn't speak, only smile as I gazed at her.

She smiled as well. "What?"

"You." I stated. "I can't believe you actually convinced me to allow you to ride without a saddle."

She chuckled. "I like it. It feels more natural. I can feel the mare's movements and muscles as she walks along."

I became a serious, though I doubt it effected her much because I couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Yes, and Prize, which is the mare you are riding now, is the only horse you may ride without a saddle. You may only ride Prize when I'm with you as well."

She only chuckled more, and playfully saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

I chuckled deep in my throat and walked closer to her, allowing Prize more rein as I did so. I gently stroked the backs of my right hand fingers along her left calf, relishing the smoothness of her skin. I stopped, though, when I came across the small group of cuts on her knee, that were still tender from her incident yesterday.

Without a second thought, I leaned forward and lightly kissed the small nicks in her skin. I allowed my lips to linger, before opening my eyes to look up into hers. She was smiling softly at me.

She reached down and stroked my left cheek, before cupping it. "Will you ride with me, please? You've been walking for quite a bit."

I thought for a moment, before leading Prize to a small ditch in the side of the path. I walked Prize down into the lower part of the ground, and jumped up onto her back. When I was settled, I put an arm on either side of Chrissy so I could reach the reins. Once I had Prize walking, I wrapped my right arm about Chrissy's waist.

Chrissy put her hands atop mine on her stomach, and leaned back against me as she tucked her head beneath my chin. I smiled. This felt so right…so wonderful. This led me to serious thought about the woman relaxed against me. We're in love. I have my job back, and from what I've heard, the progress on my home is almost complete. Perhaps it was the flowers, or, just how good this felt, that made one question consume my brain that I wanted to ask.

I pulled back on the reins, making Prize stop. "Chrissy…I've something I want to ask you."

At my serious tone, she craned her neck to try and get a glimpse of my face. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. I…I…Chrissy, would you…do me the honor…"

I stopped at the sound of distant laughter. I looked up and found Alexander and Isabella coming towards us.

"I apologize, but I need to get down." I whispered.

I carefully lowered myself to the ground, and led Prize as I had been before. Alexander looked up at the sound of Prize's whinny, and smiled.

"James! I've been looking for you."

"Oh? What have I done?" I joked.

He smiled. "You've done nothing. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you with me, though. You're needed at the fort."

I sighed inaudibly. I could just picture Chrissy's smile slightly falter. "Yes, sir. As soon as I take Prize back to the stables and get Chrissy inside."

"Oh, no need. Isabella can help with that." Alexander responded.

I wanted to frown. "Yes, sir."

I silently passed Isabella the reins, neither one of us daring a glance at each other, and joined Alexander. As we walked away, I glanced over my shoulder at the two, and thought I heard Isabella say something about lady training.

**PLEASE READ!! I apologize if this chapter was dull, but it was pretty much just a filler chapter. I think I was trying to foreshadow what trouble may be coming, or to just give you an idea of what is going through my head. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! But, please don't get angry with me if I don't care for the suggestion and don't use it! Anyway, please review! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit on the dull side!**


	18. Blurry

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella or Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

"Uhm…Isabella?"

"Yes?" Isabella responded, looking from her book and perch on my bed.

She looked up and smiled as the maids drug me out from behind the changing screen, and exited before she could ask anything else of them. It was past their break anyway.

"My…you look beautiful!" She fussed.

I looked down at the dress. "But, the corset. It…makes my…uhm…" I pointed to my chest.

She chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, dear! That's called cleavage."

"But…" I started.

"Don't fuss, dear. You look fine." She assured.

I looked back down at the light blue print dress, which was a whole lot larger at the base than the silk dress I had worn to the garden party. I don't like this one at all. I have to wear more things beneath it than I did the other dress.

"Come along." Isabella said, interrupting my 'dress negativities'. "Tea has been prepared for us in my father's study."

Before I could object, she'd grabbed me by the elbow and tugged me along, until I regained my footing and claimed my arm. I followed her at a brisk pace, nearly tripping in my uncomfortable shoes.

"Are we in a hurry?" I asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you're walking at a rather quick pace. Could we slow down a bit?" I asked, gathering a bit of my skirts to keep from tripping more.

"Oh, I apologize. Of coarse we can." She said as she slowed down to a reasonable pace.

I furrowed my brows as I walked beside Isabella. She just didn't seem herself after James found me in that stream. She always seemed distracted, and constantly fussed over her hair or dress like it was always imperfect. I cocked my head, trying to figure things out.

"Carry your head normally and don't furrow your brows, dear. Straighten your shoulders as well. It isn't very becoming of a lady to carry herself lopsided; even her eyebrows." Isabella fussed quietly.

Having done everything Isabella had asked of me, I couldn't help but wonder if the entire day would be this…well…tense and dull.

* * *

"Sit up straight, Chrissy…and tilt your chin up."

For the fifth time, Isabella repeated those words. I once again sat up straight, and tilted my chin up just a tad.

"Good." Isabella said with a smile.

I then went to pick up my fork, when Isabella stopped me…again.

"Don't grasp it in your entire hand. Hold it lightly in your fingers, like this." She demonstrated.

I sighed, and…

"Don't sigh while eating."

It took a lot of my mental strength to keep myself from growling. I held the fork as she demonstrated, and began to eat.

* * *

"James, if you don't stop drumming your fingers against your desk and sighing, I'm going to have a doctor come examine you for illness. We must get this work done, which you don't appear to be interested in."

I started a bit at Alexander's bold voice, and looked up from the piece of parchment I was…well…starting at while deep in thought instead of reading it.

"I apologize, Alexander. My mind is elsewhere." I said, my mind still a bit muddy.

"Yes, I can see that clearly on your face." Alexander said, though he was looking at parchment instead of my facial expression.

I furrowed my brows. "How…"

He looked up at me then. "How what, James?" He asked tiredly.

"You weren't even looking at my face when you said you could see I clearly wasn't interested."

He smirked, looking back to his parchment. "I'm a father, James. I've raised Isabella since she was only minutes old. Not much gets by me."

At this, I couldn't help but chuckle deep in my throat. "She can be a bit of handful, can't she?"

He chuckled as well. "You think she's a handful now…Try raising her as a five year old with a larger amount of endless energy."

I smiled as I put a piece of parchment aside, picking up another to read. I wonder what Chrissy was like as a five-year old, if she embraced life like she does now. I wonder what she looked like…

"Do you hear something?" Alexander asked, jerking me from my imaginings.

I paused, straining my ears for even the slightest sound. "I don't hear anything."

"Of coarse you don't, it stopped." He paused again. "There it is…listen."

I thought I heard a shout, and then running footsteps. I quickly took my pistol from my top left-hand drawer, and stood up from my desk chair. "Here." I said, handing it to Alexander before grabbing another from the same drawer.

"What do you suppose…" Alexander started.

I was well on my way to the door when it burst open, revealing a man dressed as a gentleman. "Morning, Admiral!" He said as he moved swiftly.

I didn't have time to react when I found it was a pair of pistols he was clutching in his hands. I felt a sudden burning, stomach-knotting pain in my left ribcage, then another in my shoulder. I then felt something strike me in the center of the chest, then I was aware that my body had crashed to the floor. I looked up in time to see the man draw his sword, taking sudden interest in Alexander. I heard another shot go off, then saw a blur of the gentleman falling to the floor.

The next thing I saw was Alexander's concern-filled face, and felt his hands lightly tugging at my coat to get a better look at the wounds.

"Go on!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "Go to the girls! Protect them!"

"Sir! Pirates!" A marine shouted from the door.

* * *

I looked up from the sheet music Isabella had set in front of me, taking my hands slightly off of the piano keys.

"Chrissy?" She asked.

We were in the middle of a piano lesson, when I thought I could hear musket shots, and cannon fire. I turned a bit in my seat, straining my ears harder when I thought I heard galloping horse hooves.

"Is something the matter?" She pressed.

At that moment, we both started when the front door swung open and banged against the wall. I stood when I heard running footsteps, finding they belonged to Alexander. He paused in the doorway for only a second, before rushing into the room and grabbing both of us by the arm.

"Come along! We must get to the hideout, quickly!" He half shouted.

"Father! Father, what's going on?" Isabella asked, her voice holding a bit of fear.

"Yes, sir! What is going on? I thought I heard gun fire!" I also asked.

"Pirates have invaded the fort, we…"

"In broad day?" Isabella interrupted.

"Yes, we must get to the hideout." He stated, a bit more calmly now that we were out of the house and half-way across the lawn behind.

The questions ceased for only a few moments as we hastily made our way to the hideout, which happened to be a cleverly hidden underground cellar covered by bushes and flours in the gardens. Once we were there, Isabella was the first to break the silence.

"Pirates, Father? This early in broad day? How did they manage to dock in the bay?"

"They weren't dressed as pirates. Some were dressed as gentlemen and casual middle-class, and they were flying friendly colors. That's how." He answered quietly. "They came this early to catch us with our guard down, which they did."

"Alexander…" I started quietly, dread filling my thoughts and imagination.

Alexander only had to glance at my eyes to see what and who I was thinking about. I made to get out of the cellar, but Alexander wouldn't allow it. He grabbed my arms quickly and pulled me into an embrace, feeling I would put up a fight…which I tried to do. His arms were simply too strong for me to push away, but that wasn't stopping me. I continued to thrash and try to pull away, though trying not to hurt Alexander at the same time.

"Chrissy…Chrissy, you've got to calm down. It isn't safe out there! James gave me strict orders to make sure you didn't leave the premises, and I intend to carry out his request!" He stated calmly, though with determination.

I stopped thrashing, allowing myself to fall limply into his inviting and comforting embrace. After half an hour, I pretended to be asleep, hoping to hear information about James being passed between father and daughter.

"Father?" I heard Isabella whisper. "Is…is James alright?"

He sighed.

"Father, if something is wrong with James, I want to know." She pressed.

"He…he was wounded…"

"What sort of wounds? Come along Father! Was he bashed, was he nicked with a knife, what is it?" She continued to press.

"He was shot, dear. He's alright, as far as I know. He was on his feet shouting orders as he shoved me into a carriage."

That's all I heard, before I blacked out from shock and fear.

* * *

I don't recall much after I shoved Alexander into a carriage. I was able to give a few more orders before the pain kicked in, then I felt light headed and things grew darker and darker. I was vaguely aware that someone had a hold on my limbs, and I was being carried. I can't recall anything after that.

"Chrissy…" I whispered. "Chrissy…"

I felt something cold and damp being pressed to my brow. I tried opening my eyes, but it stung to do so. I closed them again with a groan.

"He's coming to." Someone said softly.

"He'll be wanting to know where she is." Someone else said. "We should let her in."

"I think we should wait a bit more, until he's aware of what has happened and what's going on around him." The first voice responded.

"We've kept her away for hours! We should let her in, before she worries herself into sickness." The second voice, female voice, pressed.

There was a sigh, before the first voice, a male voice, responded. "Alright. I'll send for her. Keep dabbing his face with that rag."

It grew silent, and I could hear footsteps growing further and further away. I tried opening my eyes again, slower, this time. I couldn't see much. I could tell there was a lit candle nearby, and I could barely make out the shape of a person very close to me. I tried to focus, my vision still blurry, and found it was a woman…though I couldn't tell who.

"Chrissy…" I groaned.

"No, I'm Isabella." She said softly. "Father has sent for Chrissy."

"You…you kept her away?" I whispered, since it seemed that was the only volume I could speak at the moment.

I could vaguely tell she was nodding. "She was so…frantic, when they brought you in. You were covered in blood all down the left side of your face and uniform. She was trying to control herself, I could tell. But, I think her fear got the better of her, and I don't think she was really aware of what she was saying or doing. We've kept her away because we were afraid she was going to hurt you." She said quietly.

By the time she finished, my eyes were open all the way. My vision was still a bit blurred, depending on how far or how hard I tried to focus. I closed my eyes briefly, then opened them again, clearing my vision a bit. I became aware of a slight stinging in the left side of my rib cage and left shoulder. Wait, had she said something about blood? I thought for a moment why my uniform would be bloodied, then it all rushed back to me.

I'd been shot. Twice.

The slight pain I'd felt moments ago seemed to turn to a raging storm, the burning and stinging hoisting to a much higher level. My eyes went wide and my back arched at the flame-feeling in the left side of my rib cage and shoulder. I hissed and clenched my jaw, and gripped the bed spread beneath me so tightly I thought I was going to rip it.

"Easy…"

I looked to my right upon hearing a different female voice. Though my vision was still a bit blurred, I could very well tell that it was Chrissy, kneeling at my bedside. I could see three other people as well, two of them being Isabella and Alexander, and…I think the other Theodore. I didn't care about those other three people, though. Not when I could feel Chrissy's hands touching my face and smoothing my hair back, I cared nothing about the others.

"Chrissy…" I whispered her name. "Chrissy…Chrissy…Chrissy…"

"Shh…" She cooed. "I'm here…shh…"

"I…I love you." I whispered. "M-mar…m-marry…please…mar-marry m-"

My vision blurred, and it grew dark again.

**Okay, I'm sorry for ending it so strangly like this! In fact, I'm sorry if the chapter didn't have much to it. But, it was a required chapter, and you'll see why with future updates. Please don't be mad at me! Please review! Thanks!**


	19. Don't You Remember?

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You people rock!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella or Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

"Isabella, would you please take that tray of food to Chrissy?"

I started a bit at my father's bold voice in the quiet study. I'd been enjoying my book so much, I'd forgotten where I was. I closed my book and gently set it beside me on the settee.

"I apologize, Father. I was enjoying my book so much, I didn't hear what you said." I said quietly.

He looked up at me from the parchment sitting on his desk, sending me a warm smile. "I said, would you please take that tray food to Chrissy? She's probably already up, dressed, and at James's bedside by now." He finished with a chuckle.

I stifled a sigh and stood, making my way to the tray of food that was sitting near the corner of his desk. "Yes, Father." I replied as I picked up the tray and turned.

"Isabella." He stated, stopping me.

I turned slowly, knowing that tone. It was the tone he used when he wanted me to realize something, or wanted to try and cheer me up with a short lecture. He had that look in his eyes as well. I set the tray back down near the edge of his desk, and walked to his side.

He gently took my soft, left hand into his larger one, and sent me a soft smile. "Smile, dear. Just smile." He whispered, stroking my knuckles. "You haven't genuinely smiled in days, and it saddens me. I know you're still upset about James, but obviously you two weren't meant to be. He's meant for Chrissy because he's opened so many doors for her, and he's the only one able to reach her in levels we could ever hope to."

He paused for a moment, checking to see how I was taking his lecture, then continued. "The right person will come, trust me. I had to wait a bit for your mother, and the wait was well worth it. Do something for me, please."

I nodded.

"Support Chrissy. She's in need of it." He paused again. "You can open doors for her too, you know? In teaching her how to be a proper lady, you're helping her to rebuild what she used to know as a child. So, would you please carry out my request?"

I smiled, taking both of his hands into mine. "Yes, Father.

His eyes brightened, and he smiled, almost mischievously. "Oh? Is that a smile I see?"

I chuckled. "Father…"

He stood, and stroked my left cheek. "You know…"

I smiled again, trying to figure out what trick or jest he would pull this time. "What?"

"You look just like your mother when you smile, which is why I enjoy it when you do. Keep that in mind as well. Go on, now. I asked you ten minutes ago to take that food to Chrissy! You're still standing here! Go on! Go on!" He said as he sat back down and went back to the parchment on his desk.

I chuckled and grabbed the tray, then left the room. Though, I thought I heard him mumble something about me being exactly like my mother in many other ways than just my smile. I only shook my head and ascended the stairs, gripping the tray a bit more to keep the contents of it from spilling.

I began preparing myself as I got closer and closer to the door, and remembered what father had said. I nodded to myself, then stopped outside the door. Upon hearing no sound coming from the room, I pushed the slightly ajar door open with my hip and entered. Once inside, I took in the sight.

Chrissy was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed once again in her dark brown breeches and a grey shirt, her hair bound back in a brown ribbon. James was in a clean pair of cream colored breeches that father had brought to him from the Fort, and his legs and feet were bare. That didn't matter, though, because the light blue sheets of the guest bed were pulled to his waist. His upper body was bare, with the exception of his bandages. From just beneath his arms to the end tips of his ribcage was bandaged, as was his left upper arm and shoulder.

He had a few nicks on his right and left cheekbones, and a larger nick that started from just behind his left earlobe and ended about halfway past the joint of his jaw. What worried me, though, was that he was still sleeping even after several days of the attack.

Sighing, I walked forward and past Chrissy, and set the tray on the nightstand to the left of the bed. I then turned and faced Chrissy, who didn't even acknowledge my being in the room. I sighed again, and eased my right hand on her left shoulder. She started and snapped her head in my direction, causing me to start a bit.

"I apologize." I said quietly. "I didn't mean to startle you. I brought you some food." I said, pointing to the tray on the nightstand.

She nodded, mumbled a thank you, and turned back to James. After a few moments, still facing James she whispered, "He hasn't woken. Why hasn't he woken?"

I sat down and offered her friendly hug, meaning to bring her comfort and support as father told me to. She stiffened a bit, before relaxing and accepting the friendly embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It was only then that I saw the true worry in her blue eyes. I smiled, and pat her back. "Don't worry." I told her, despite my own worry. "He'll be fine. James has been in situations like this before, and he's pulled through. Why don't you come and play what you know on the piano, to ease your mind?"

She shook her head. "He stayed at my bedside when I was ill. I want to return the favor." She then smiled weakly. "Thank you for the food, for everything else."

I nodded, returning her smile. "Don't hesitate asking for anything, alright?"

When she nodded, I stood and left the room, feeling my presence would do nothing to relax her anymore than it already had.

* * *

I sighed and looked over at the half-devoured tray of food Isabella had brought up a few hours ago. With another sigh, I reached over and grabbed a piece of toast, nibbled on it, then put it back on the tray. I wasn't eating because I was hungry…I was just eating for the heck of it. Once I swallowed, I turned my attention back to James.

I sighed once again and pulled the covers from his waist to just beneath his arms, and turned my attention to his hair. Once again, and how I did not know, his dark brown locks had fallen down across his closed eyes. I leaned over and gently brushed the locks back, and found I didn't want to move my hands from his hair. I smiled, and ran my fingers all through his soft hair, then found my self tracing the outline of his right ear.

My fingers found their way to the joint of his jaw, then his chin, then back up and across his cheek. Soon my they made their way to his lips, and I was surprised when those lips kissed my fingers. My eyes flicked to his, and I gasped when I found them open.

"How…How long have you been awake?" I asked, flabbergasted.

He smirked. "Since you began tracing my ear." He said, his voice a bit hoarse.

At that moment, I forgot everything Isabella had taught me about propriety and being a proper lady. I laid down and pressed myself to his right side, pulling him into a what I hoped was a gentle hug as I remembered his wounds.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep? I haven't left this room for days!" I whispered against his neck.

I felt him wrap his good arm around me, apparently not caring much for propriety either. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked gently.

"Almost two weeks…a week and a half, perhaps."

We fell silent, laying in each other's arms and hoping nobody would walk in the door. I've been told how rough Port Royal can be with gossip and rumors, how it can ruin a person. I knew the risks, yet I didn't care. I only wanted to lay here.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes what?" He asked.

I propped myself on my left elbow and studied his face for a moment, before answering. "Do…do you remember proposing to me?" I asked.

He froze for a moment, and I could tell he was trying to remember. "I…I remember saying something before I blacked out…" He thought for a few moments more. "I can't remember what it was, though. It was jumbled up."

My eyes began to well up. "Don't you remember anything before you blacked out? Anything at all?"

He didn't say anything.

"James," I whispered, feeling my tears streak down my cheeks. "You proposed to me! Just before you blacked out! You don't remember?"

His eyes became soft, and apologetic. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I must have taken a good blow to the head, or, something…I don't remember much of anything except shoving someone into a carriage."

I froze, another question entering my brain. "Do…do you remember anything that happened on the island?"

He furrowed his brows. "Island?"

I couldn't believe my ears! "The island! The island you rescued me from! Don't you remember anything from the island at all?" I almost shouted.

He shook his head, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry…I recognize your face…and I know we're intimate with each other because this feels right, you're touching me feels right, but I don't remember much else."

I slowly left his embrace and stood. "James…what is my name?"

To my horror, his eyes became blank. I began to back up, slowly. I felt my heart shatter as he sat up, wincing at the pain in his upper body.

He reached out, his eyes becoming more and more sad the more I backed away. "Don't go, please!" He pleaded softly. "I want to figure things out…please, it feels right when you're close to me!"

I turned and fled the room, my soft cries becoming sobs.

**Great! He finally proposes, and now he can't remember! I know some of you probably hate me now, but just wait! Please don't hate me! Please! Please review! Thanks!**


	20. Tell Me

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Alexander or Isabella Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I stood at the window of my room…well, I don't think this is my room, I think I'm staying in someone else's home…until I've healed. I sighed and looked down at my deep blue breeches, then my bare legs and feet. My eyes traveled back up to my left arm that was in a cloth sling, then to the bandages that were across my chest, then back out the window.

Two beautiful women were talking, out in the gardens. One was brunette…Isabella is her name, I believe. She wore a light pink sunhat, and a light pink dress that matched. The other woman, a blond, was sitting on a bench in the garden. She wore a deep blue dress…and no sunhat. She looked so beautiful…I believe her name is Chrissy.

She seemed the most upset that I can't remember much…she said I saved her life, that I rescued her. It felt so right the other day when she touched me, and whispered in my ear. I want so badly to remember! Are we lovers? She can't be my wife, she said I had proposed to her.

I watched her even more intently as…Isabella talked to her…Chrissy seemed so…sad. She only slumped over and rested her chin carelessly on her balled up fist. She seems so familiar…

I slammed my fist against the wall next to the window, letting a frustrated growl escape my throat as I did. I started when a large, warm hand squeezed my right shoulder, and I turned quickly.

"I apologize, James. I didn't mean to startle you." The man said quietly.

I shook my head. "No, no. I apologize. I didn't know you were behind me." I paused for a moment. "I'm sorry…you said your name is Alexander, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, James. My name is Alexander."

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry, Alexander." I said. "I should know."

He smiled warmly at me, and walked to my right. "It isn't you're fault, James. You can't help that you have Amnesia." He said as he looked out the window.

I looked out the window as well. "Would…would you tell me again how I got…well, what I have?"

"After you shoved me into a carriage, you managed to get out only a few orders before a pirate hit you over the back of the head with the butt of his pistol." He stated. "Your home is still being repaired, so you were brought to my home to heal."

"Thank you."

He looked back to me. "Not a problem." He said, his eyes and smile warm.

I looked out at the girls again.

"James, why did you hit the wall?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. "I know her…the blond…Chrissy. I know I'm supposed to know more about her. It's so frustrating knowing I'm supposed to know things, and I can't remember."

He squeezed my right shoulder again. "Your memory will come back. The doctor said it will take some time, but it will come back." He said reassuringly.

I only stared at…Chrissy, sitting sadly on the bench. "Chrissy…we're not married, are we?"

"No."

"Tell me about her, please." I said, still looking at her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. "Well, there's a lot to tell about her. Her ship went down when she was only eleven. She lived on an island, of which her parents died there after a year, and she lived on alone for another nine years. You, an Admiral of the Royal Navy, washed up on her island with two other officers after your ships went down during a battle. You and her managed to fall in love while she taught you how to survive on the island, and you brought her here after the four of you were rescued."

His eyes softened. "I must say, I've never seen anyone more in love than you two. She was a bit wild when you brought her here. She calmed a bit, though still trying to figure things out. She's very kind, and surprisingly gentle for someone who had to live in such an environment as she did. Very caring, though quiet."

I smiled, slightly. "I think I'm beginning to know why I fell for her." I said quietly. "I only wish I could remember…" I began to rub my temples. "Two weeks, Alexander! Two weeks and I still can't remember much."

He smiled warmly. "Relax, boy. Your memory will come back. Perhaps a walk with the young woman will help you remember. Would you like that?"

I nodded, a smile slowly coming back to my face. "Yes, I would like that."

"Come along, then." He said, leading me to a wardrobe. "Let's get you dressed properly."

He helped me get the sling from around my neck, and off of my arm. He then turned to the wardrobe and pulled out a cream colored cotton shirt and helped me pull it over my head, and helped me get my arms into the sleeves.

"Tuck your shirt in, while I get a waistcoat." He said.

I did as I was told, and when I finished, he went behind me to help me get my arms into the piece of clothing. I buttoned it downward until he told me to stop, then strapped on the sword he handed me. Strange…the sword looked quite familiar as well. I shook my head, but stilled it when he began to tie a white cloth about my neck. A cravat, I believe its called. When that was finished, he pulled out a deep blue coat, and helped me to put that on as well.

I made a face, however, when he started for me with a white wig in his hands. "Why would I wear that?" I asked, studying the thing.

Alexander chuckled. "You usually wear one of these on a daily bases."

"Not today, thank you." I said, backing up a few steps.

This seemed to humor the man even more. "I agree, it is a bit hot today for a wig. Here, I believe you can put these on yourself."

I took what he offered, which appeared to be a pair of white stockings. I walked to my bed and sat down on the edge of it, and put the stockings on. By the time I finished, Alexander was standing by with my black boots. By the time I finished putting those on, he'd retrieved something black, and triangular. I took it with furrowed brows.

"Its called a tricorn. A hat. You'll need it." He said.

Once I'd put it on, he stepped back to look at me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Black boots and waistcoat, deep blue breeches and coat, white cravat and black tricorn. My sword, which still looked familiar, seemed to complement and complete the outfit.

Alexander smiled. "Alright. I believe you're ready. Just one thing, though. Do you remember how to offer a lady your arm?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

"Alright." He started. "What you do, is hold your arm out like this. Keep your forearm straight and your hand in a relaxed fist." He said, demonstrating. "Now, show me."

I repeated his gesture, and he nodded.

"Good. Now, when you walk up to Chrissy, offer her your arm, and say, "Chrissy, would you like to go for a walk?" Smile, and relax as you say it. You'll look much more charming if you do."

I nodded.

He smiled. "Right then. Let's get your arm back in your sling and then we'll be off."

Once the sling was around my neck and my left arm in it, we began making our way outside.

* * *

"How are my fine young ladies coming along?" Alexander called to the two women as we neared.

Isabella smiled, and was the first to respond. "We're fine, Father. We were just discussing books, which ones we'd like to read."

"That sounds lovely, Isabella. Now if you'll come with me, I have a few things to discuss with you." Alexander said, just as planned.

She furrowed her brows. "What…"

"I said come along, Isabella. We'll discuss the issues in my study." He interrupted.

Still with furrowed brows, Isabella stood and followed her father.

I studied Chrissy, who was still sitting on the bench. She still had a sad look about her eyes, but she smiled at me anyway. As rehearsed, I held my right arm out.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me, Chrissy?" I asked quietly.

She stood and accepted my arm. "Where would you like to go?" She asked in the same tone.

I hadn't planned on that. Everything around me looked familiar, but I didn't remember where everything was. I looked around, trying to hide the lost expression on my face. "Uhm…" I started. "Why…why don't we go where you want to go? Just tell me the direction."

She looked down. She knew I didn't remember, I could see the pain in her eyes. She looked back up, though, and acted as though she didn't know it. "I'd like to walk along the shore. How does that sound?"

I nodded. "Lovely."

She gave my arm a gentle tug, and began to lead me.

* * *

"Its nice out, don't you agree?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

Chrissy nodded. "Nice day to be on the beach. A bit warm out for my liking, but I'd rather be out here than in the manor." She replied quietly.

I smiled. "So, you enjoy being around water?"

"Mhm." She mumbled.

I chanced a glance down at her. It didn't surprise me to find disappointment lingering in her eyes, the way her shoulders slumped with it. I slowly stopped walking, causing her to stop as well since her arm was still atop mine.

"Chrissy?" I said quietly.

She slowly brought her gaze to mine.

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember anything." I said quietly. "I really am."

She released my arm and stepped around in front of me, and looked me in the eyes. She studied me for a few moments, before wrapping her arms about my waist in a gentle hug, seemingly being careful of my wounds and arm, which was still in a sling. I embraced her back. This felt so right…she felt so warm and soft against me…I closed my eyes and smelled her hair. It was a familiar scent. I tried to remember…

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm trying so hard…"

"Shh…" She cooed, interrupting my apologies. She pulled back a bit, though not leaving my arms, and began stroking my face.

I didn't object when she gently pulled my head down, bringing my lips against hers in a slow, long and gentle kiss. The taste was familiar, her lips soft and her mouth warm. I wonder… She didn't pull away when I allowed my tongue to enter her mouth. She greeted it with hers, rubbing gently before slowly breaking the kiss.

She pulled back slightly, looking me in the eyes. More disappointment filled them when she found I still didn't remember anything. I tightened my hold on her, slightly, trying to bring her what little comfort I could. She accepted, returning my embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better," I whispered. "It felt and tasted very familiar. Forgive me, please. Its like I'm on the verge of remembering, but it just won't come. I'm really trying, I give you my word."

She didn't reply with words, but gave me a quick kiss once more on the lips. I held her close as her lips caressed my neck for a short amount of time, before she slowly drew back and away from my embrace. She went back to my right side and laced her fingers between mine, and we began walking again. I don't know how long we walked in silence, or how long we walked at all, before I decided to speak again.

"Chrissy?"

She stopped and looked up at me.

"Per…perhaps it would help if you told me about the island, what happened. Please, I want to know. I want to know badly!" I pleaded quietly. "You saw and felt how I reacted to you touching me, and kissing me. I know I've felt those things before, I just don't remember when or where." I smiled, and stroked her left cheek, before cupping it. "It feels so good…so natural and familiar… Please tell me…everything that's happened that I'm not able to remember yet."

She smiled, and placed her hand over mine on her face. "Sit with me on the sand, we may be here for quite a large amount of the day."


	21. Herbal Tea

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella or Alexander Swann, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

We were both sitting in the sand, watching the sunset. Chrissy sat to my right, leaning back on her palms with her legs crossed in front of her. I sat with my legs drawn up close to my body, my arms crossed atop my knees.

She'd told me a lot in only a few hours, and I regret to say that I could only remember about two tenths of everything she told me. But I clung to and believed every word that passed her soft, pink lips. Though she didn't look at me while she told me of most of the things I'd done on the island, I could see her eyes sparkling as she remembered and told me of everything we'd done together. I only wish I could bring her happiness by remembering, though.

I sighed, and laid back in the sand.

Chrissy looked down at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Are you growing tired, Admiral?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "A bit. It takes a lot of mental energy trying to remember something you can't remember." I reached out, gently grasping her left hand. "I wish I could, for your sake. You seem so…upset." I said gently.

She smiled at me, softly. "It'll come back to you, James. The doctor said it would. Its just going to take some time." She assured.

_I hope so. _I thought, another sigh escaping my lips. We remained silent for a few moments, listening to the waves as I thought of some of the things she'd told me. "I really taught you how to dance in water?" I asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "That was the very moment I knew I was in love with you."

"When did you figure out I loved you, as well?" I asked curiously.

She smiled. "When you first tried to kiss me, which was when we were getting out of the water. I actually got so nervous, at one point, that my knees buckled! You had to catch me!" She chuckled.

I chuckled as well, trying to picture the scene in my head.

"Well," She started, interrupting my thoughts. "Its getting late. They've probably long been worrying about us. Why don't we go back to the manor?"

I nodded. "I agree. It is getting late."

Without another word I got to my feet, and offered my hands to help Chrissy to hers. She placed her small hands in mine and I hoisted her from the ground with ease. She smiled at me and began to pat down my clothing, getting the sand off, and did the same for her in return.

Once we were certain the two of us looked clean and decent, we began the walk to the manor.

* * *

The manor was quiet and dim when we entered, and only the house servants walked about. One of the butlers walked up to us, though, and bowed at the waist. I nodded back, wondering what he wanted.

"Admiral Norrington," He said quietly, though cheerfully. "We've prepared a bath for you, if you would like to bathe now."

I looked to Chrissy, to see if she wanted anything else of me before we temporarily departed.

"Go on." She said softly, smiling slightly at me. "We can finish talking later."

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, my feet dangling not even an inch from the floor. For some reason, tonight, sleep couldn't find me. It was either very late at night, or very early in the morning, and I'd been laying in bed for hours. I finally gave up and decided to stay up for a while.

I began thinking about the new James. He seemed very innocent, and much more straight forward. In a way, he sort of reminded me of a child. Curious, eager to learn. I smiled, thinking of how over the last two weeks, he's mostly observed me from a distance. I like this James, but I'll be glad when his memory returns, and I'll have my real James back.

A soft knock on the door brought me back to reality, and I lightly pushed off of the mattress to get to my feet. I walked lightly to the door, despite my slouching and carelessness if I made any noise at all on the way there. I opened the door slowly, finding the maid I'd talked to a few minutes ago with a tray in her hands.

"The tea you wanted, miss. I hope it helps you to get some sleep." She said kindly.

I took the tray with a light smile, making sure I didn't spill any of its contents. "Thank you. I appreciate you doing this for me at this time of night."

She only curtseyed. "Not a problem, miss. Goodnight." She said, closing the door.

I listened to her footsteps fade more and more as she walked down the hallway, before I turned and walked to the nightstand, setting the tray atop it. I then poured myself a cup of tea, and sat and sipped it for a while. After a few moments, a thought came to me. I put my cup back and picked up the tray, balancing the contents perfectly as I walked back to the door. I opened it and padded quietly to my destination, and knocked lightly on _that _door.

I waited a few moments before I heard footsteps, and smiled lightly when the door opened, revealing a wide-awake James Norrington. His hair was mussed up, indicating that he'd been tossing and turning in bed as I had been, and his cream colored shirt and black breeches were wrinkled. His left arm was also rid of the cloth sling he'd been wearing earlier.

"Have you not been able to sleep either, James?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. I'm quite restless." He replied just as quietly. He looked down at the teapot and tray with furrowed brows.

"May I come in?" I whispered.

He looked up and met my eyes, holding my gaze for a few moments before he stepped aside. "Yes, you may."

I silently padded in and set the tray on his nightstand, and turned just as he finished closing the door. He turned slowly and studied me a few minutes more, before finally walking to me, stopping with a good foot or so between us. I don't know how long we stood studying each other, before a strand of hair fell down in my face. James reached out and stroked it back behind my ear, and allowed his fingers to linger on my left cheek before he turned his attention back to the teapot.

I followed his gaze, then walked to the nightstand and poured him a cup. I then turned and handed it to him, our fingers lingering before he took full grasp of it. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, furrowing his brows in curiosity.

"It's herbal tea." I said. "I've been told that it helps one to relax. I drank some, then thought if you were awake, you could use a bit yourself."

He lifted the cup to his lips, keeping his eyes on me the entire time he drank in long, slow sips. He lowered the cup in satisfaction, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Not a problem. Do you mind if I sit?" I asked, motioning to his bed.

"Not at all. I was going to offer you a seat anyway."

I walked the few short steps to the bed and sat on the edge of it, and pat the spot to my left. "Sit with me, please."

He complied with my wishes, taking another long sip of tea after he sat down. After he drained the cup he set it aside, and turned his full attention to me. He stared at my face, and I stared at his. I could see in his eyes he was trying to remember some of the things I had told him. I was surprised when his eyes lit up.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I remember! I remember teaching you how to dance!" He whispered happily. He reached out and stroked my left cheek with the backs of his fingers, still studying me. "I only wish I could remember the moment I met you." He whispered.

I watched as his green eyes became both intrigued and curious as he stroked my face intently. I watched as different thoughts and emotions passed through his eyes as he traced the curves of my ear and then my jaw line, then the side of my neck.

It was then that he began to lean closer to me, and closer until our faces were only inches apart. He seemed to be hesitating, as though he was calculating the ups and downs if he kissed me. I leaned a bit closer, trying to give him encouragement. When he saw my action, he leaned in slowly and captured my lips in a tender kiss. I mentally smiled. He tasted of tea, as I'm certain I did. His lips were soft and his mouth warm and inviting, soothing away some of my worries.

He lifted his left hand, seemingly timid, before he allowed the backs of his fingers to stroke the delicate skin of my throat. I leaned into his kiss, encouraging him. Slowly, his fingers found the base of my neck, then my collarbone. I found even more delight when he coaxed his tongue into my mouth, which I greeted. I moaned against his lips, pressing myself into his arms. He held me close, but gently as he put more force into the kiss.

I found myself being pushed downward little by little, until I was finally on my back, James lightly pressed against me. He slowly broke away then, his chest rising and falling rapidly against mine as he tried to regain his breath. His eyes were foggy as they roamed my face and neck, and a small smile was tugging at his lips.

"I'm…I'm remembering!" He said through breaths. "When I saved you from the panther. Its coming back in pieces, but its coming back."

I smiled, and began to stroke his hair. "Tell me what you remember." I whispered, my excitement showing through.

"I…I remember kissing you, just before we began making our way back to…well…wherever it was we were headed. You stopped as we were walking, listening for something. Shortly after, the panther had knocked you to the ground. That's…that's all I've gotten." He whispered, wrapping his arms about my upper back.

"Good." I cooed, resting my hands on his shoulders. "I told you, its just going to take some time. You're actually doing better than the doctor said."

His small smile returned, and he began studying me again. He lowered his head to my neck, tracing the left side with his lips before pressing them to my skin. He trailed a few tender kisses down my neck and even a bit on my collarbone, before he slowly pulled away and rolled over on his back. We both laid on our backs for a while, regaining our breaths as we stared at the ceiling. He then sat up and scooted himself up against the pillow that was leaned against the headboard, wincing as he did so.

I sat up as well, seeing his discomfort. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Its my wounds. They're still a bit tender." He said with another wince.

I crawled to his right, and felt of his forehead. "You're feeling a bit warm, too. Maybe we got a bit carried away…"

"If we did, its my fault." He interrupted. "Don't feel bad. My wounds usually wake me at all hours of the night, usually bringing me a high temperature as well. Its not your fault." He finished gently, smiling softly.

I furrowed my brows. "Then why didn't you feel any pain when you were kissing me?"

His eyes grew soft. "I was distracted."

His answer caused me to smile. "Here," I said, crawling over him and to my feet, so I could reach the teapot and cup. "Maybe some more of this will help." I poured him a cup and handed it to him. "Drink."

He did as I told him, taking long, slow sips, savoring the taste and soothing warmth of the liquid.

"More?" I asked, when he hand the cup back to me.

"No, I've had enough for the time being."

I nodded and set the cup back down on the tray. I then straightened his tangled and twisted bed sheets and pulled them up to his waist, then resumed my place at his right side. I snuggled up against him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and tucked my head beneath his chin. A few seconds later he draped his arm around me, and relaxed.

"What am I like?" He whispered into my hair.

I lifted my head from his chest, my brows furrowed. "What?"

"Admiral Norrington. What was I like when I had my memory?" He asked quietly.

"Well…" I started. "I don't know what Admiral Norrington is like. I haven't met him. But I do know James Norrington, the man that wears the uniform."

He nodded for me to continue.

"You're mostly quiet, your expression usually calm, your eyes observant. You're a very mannered, kind gentleman, but you can be aggressive, mean and protective when you have to be. You're also very educated and intelligent." I said in a soft voice.

He smiled slightly. "You had…a certain look about your eyes when you described who I am. I wish I had my memory, so I could see that look all the time."

I smiled. "It'll come, James. Just time, relaxation and patience."

He leaned back against the headboard, seemingly satisfied, and yawned. I yawned as well. He chuckled. "Perhaps that tea is finally kicking in."

"Mhm." I nodded. "Here, let me help you lay down."

He allowed me to assist him in getting to a comfortable position, and I pulled the covers almost all the way beneath his arms. When he seemed situated, I lay down and snuggled against him atop the covers.

"I'll lay with you until you fall asleep, then I need to go back to my own room. Who knows what would happen if Alexander or Isabella caught us like this."

He nodded. "Deal. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whispered.

Perhaps that tea was having stronger effects on me. I found everything growing dimmer, including my thoughts. Before I knew it I'd fallen asleep, snuggled against James.

**HEY!! DING DING DING! YEHAW!PLEASE READ!! Okay, I want to take this time to apologize if James seemed a bit out of character. But since he has amnesia, I'm just making James act the way I think he would. I wanted him to act a bit like I think he would if he was a little boy: eager to learn and explore. I also want to apologize if this chapter seemed a little dull as well. I just kind of wanted to center around the two, to see how I think Chrissy would take the situation, and how the others would just give her more time to react with "boy James". Okay, that's my apology! I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone with this chapter! Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	22. Two Months Later and a New Citizen

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! I'm glad the previous chapter was satisfying!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann, Count Phillip Rochester nor Baroness Caroline Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I sat in Alexander's study, staring out the window. I was watching Alexander try to re-teach James how to fence, since part of that had been lost with the rest of his memory. It saddened me, really. James is naturally talented with a sword, and having to watch him be tutored on one of his best skills was almost too much for me to bear. He was getting the hang of it quickly, though. That relaxed me a little bit, but not enough.

"Miss?"

I turned at the subtle voice, finding one of the house maids.

"You have a guest, he said you know him."

"Send him in." I said quietly.

With a curtsy she exited the room, and not even two minutes later Andrew Gillett was in the doorway, dressed in full lieutenant's uniform.

"Andrew!" I shouted, running to embrace him.

He accepted me with open arms. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I heard the news nearly two months ago."

I pulled back, but stayed in his arms. "You…you heard? Where did you hear?" I asked with furrowed brows.

He looked down at the floor regretfully for a moment, before bringing his gaze back to my face. "Its all over Port Royal. He's an Admiral of the Royal Navy, Chrissy, everyone knows he has amnesia." He said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, they had me out on patrol, and it took us that long to get back."

I nodded, and embraced him again. "Its alright, you couldn't help it." I whispered.

"Where is Theodore?" He asked after a few moments, pulling away.

"He hasn't been by in a while."

He furrowed his brows. "What? Why?"

I sighed, and took him by the hand. "Sit with me, you may have to anyway when I get done."

I led him to the settee that I'd been sitting on only moments ago. "Almost a month ago, when I had fallen and hurt myself, James had stayed by my bedside for hours until I woke. He didn't even eat, only watched me to make sure I'd be alright. A bit after I woke, he sat on my bed with me and embraced me, and told me how worried he'd been.

"He kissed me, out of love and relief that I was alright. We continued kissing, touching, and it started to get out of hand. Soon, he was atop me and my shirt was at a reasonably dangerous level, but I didn't care. He was showing me how he felt and I was showing him my feelings too.

"We heard a door slam, and James was jerked from me. It was Theodore, and he was angry enough to be dangerous. He beat James around for a bit, until I threw myself on James to protect him. I told Theo to leave. When he didn't, I became angry and shouted. I told him to leave, that he had caused enough damage, that James and I loved each other and I had a chance at building a life. I…I told him I wasn't his little sister anymore." I finished regretfully.

Andrew looked down, staring at his knees as he allowed the information to soak in. "Well…I can see why he wouldn't come around for a while." He said gently.

"He did come the night James was shot, but I haven't seen him since then." I said quietly. "You must think low of me now."

He looked up, his eyes soft. "No, I don't. You've been too good to me in the past. You were simply trying to protect James, its just that the words you used didn't come out the way you wanted them to." He soothed. "Theo hasn't come around because he's afraid of things you may say, and what he may say."

"These whole past two months have been a mess." I replied, near tears. "Look out there, Andrew! He doesn't remember how to fence! Alexander had to re-teach him how to shave at the beginning of his amnesia! Little things like that, Andrew! For two months!"

I didn't realize until Andrew was hugging me that tears were streaming down my face. I welcomed his action and allowed my tears to stream freely, trying to calm myself as he shushed and whispered comforts softly in my ears.

"I-I've tried to hit him over the head, b-because I've been t-told it will bring one's m-memory back if they have amnesia! I-I've tried w-when he wasn't l-looking, and couldn't! I can't!" I sobbed.

Minutes flew by as he held me, acting as a brother trying to calm me. I soon became aware of two other people in the room. Andrew's arms left me, and when I looked up, James was sitting where Andrew had been. All I had to do was reach for him, and his arms were around me. I calmed reasonably, but tears still flowed down my face and I was hiccupping. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head as I heard Andrew explain to Alexander what was going on in hushed tones.

"They've left." He said softly. He gently pulled back a bit, studying my face, then gently wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "What is it?" He asked gently. "What were you saying about hitting me over the head? Has someone threatened me, and upset you?"

His eyes had grown a bit darker when he'd spoken, and I could tell he was preparing to defend or protect me if needed.

I sighed, and cupped his cheeks in my small hands. "No, James. No one has threatened you or upset me." I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

"Then…then what were you saying about…" He asked slowly.

I took a deep breath, then whispered. "Its been said…that when someone has gotten amnesia from being hit in the head, another hit in the head will cure the amnesia…The person will be able to remember everything from their past except for what happened moments before they were struck in the head both times."

"So…you've tried to hit me…so I could remember?" He asked, sounding more like he would if he was a little boy again.

I nodded, and began stroking his face. "I've tried, James. But I can't. I won't. I don't want to hit, or hurt you in anyway." I whispered, feeling my eyes become glassy again.

"But…" He started, wrapping his arms about my waist and pulling me closer. "If it will make me remember…if it'll make you happy…"

"Stop." I interrupted. "I am very happy with you, James. I don't care if you have your memory or not…I love you either way."

He smiled. "I love you too." His smile faltered. "But…I want to remember" He said softly.

I shook my head, and whispered. "James…I don't want to hit you. I don't want to watch you fall to the floor limp and unconscious."

"A small price." He said in an equally quiet tone, pressing his forehead to mine. "Please…I want to remember."

I looked into his eyes and held his gaze. His beautiful green eyes…begging and pleading, seemingly whispering for me to say yes. I sighed. "Alright. We'll discuss it later."

He smiled. "Thank you. Now, why don't we go see what Andrew and Alexander are doing, hmm?"

After a few moments, I couldn't help but to return his smile. "Alright. Lead the way."

He took his arms from around me and stood, offering his right arm. I stood as well and accepted, laying my left arm atop his. We walked at a leisurely pace to the sitting room, where we found Alexander, Isabella and Andrew. Alexander and Isabella sat together on a settee, a small, oval shaped tea table in front of them. Andrew sat in a chair diagonally to their left, at the head of the small tea table. This left James and I the other settee, across the tea table from Alexander and Isabella.

"James, Chrissy." Alexander said cheerfully, finally discovering us in the doorway. "Sit with us, please. Or at least enjoy the tea and scones we have set out, if not our company." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, James! He's finally discovered our secret!" I jested.

Alexander laughed, along with the others. "Oh, just sit down!"

We did as we were told, still smiling, and Andrew spoke up. "Now that I know everyone here is alright, I have other news. There is to be a ball tomorrow night, in honor of Count Phillip Rochester's coming to Port Royal."

"Ah." Isabella started. "I heard something about him a few days ago. Do you know why he's coming?"

Andrew had to think for a moment. "He's a favorite of the King. He's being sent here to survey the damage of the pirate raid two months ago, and he's come to inhabit his deceased aunt's home. That's where the ball is to take place."

"This is tomorrow?" Alexander chipped in. "That manor was a mess the last I saw it."

Andrew shook his head. "Gossip around Port Royal says that the house staff started cleaning the place only days after the attack."

Alexander nodded. "That's possible. It was shortly after the attack that I saw the manor, after all. Given the time since the attack, I can see how it could have long been cleaned up."

"Aye." Andrew said, standing. "I'm sorry, but I must be off. I still have some work to do at the fort before I can attend the ball." He nodded to each of us, before starting for the door. "Thank you, for having me. Its nice to see you after being on the sea for so long."

Alexander stood, saying something to him as he walked him to the door. I didn't hear what he had said, though. I was too busy thinking about the ball. People. Loads of them. It made me recall the last time I was around so many, and I've been told that a garden party is reasonably small compared to a ball.

I looked up at Isabella, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Isabella?"

She looked up. "Hmm? I'm sorry. I'm afraid I was day dreaming."

"Who…who exactly is this man that is coming?" I asked curiously.

"Count Phillip Rochester, you mean?"

I nodded.

"Well, his aunt was a lady of society, also a favorite of the King. Baroness Caroline Rochester, I believe her name was. Though she was high in society she was a favorite of the poor as well. She always was kind to the less fortunate, always trying to help them along. Her husband Henry was killed by pirates, and she didn't have any children, so she's left everything to Phillip." She then got a distasteful look about her features. "Rumor has it that Phillip is quite the ladies' man."

She fell silent then, as did James and I.

* * *

I knocked lightly on Chrissy's door, my nerves eating away at me about tonight. I haven't been out in public for two months. Everyone will recognize me, and I won't them. I wasn't quite sure what to expect about this ball, I don't recall the last one I attended.

"James?"

Chrissy's quiet voice broke me from my frantic thoughts. I looked down and gave her a nervous smile. "May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside, then closed the door behind me. "Is something wrong, James?"

I turned and looked her over. She was wearing a cream colored shirt with grey breeches, her hair pulled back with a ribbon a similar color of her breeches. "What are you wearing to the ball? I thought I'd wear something of similar color to your dress."

She smiled, and thought for a moment. "Why don't we wear what we wore when we went for a walk on the beach a few months ago? You know, I wore that deep blue dress, and you wore a jacket with a similar color. Do you remember?"

I nodded, returning her smile. "I do. I think that would be lovely for tonight."

I stood awkwardly, my eyes shifting about the room. I wonder if Admiral Norrington ever got this nervous. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I heard a chuckle…Chrissy's chuckle. I looked up at her.

She smiled. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

I nodded, reluctantly. "Have I ever been this nervous, before?"

She chuckled again. "I can think of a few times when you were even more nervous than you are now."

"Even more nervous? How is that possible?"

"I'll explain later." She said, taking my hands and squeezing them. Her smile faltered, and she became serious. "If it makes you feel better…I'm nervous too." She whispered.

I smiled. "Well, I do feel a bit better. Thank you."

She chuckled, and pushed me towards the door. "Go on. Get ready, we've not much time left until the ball.

* * *

"Have you ever seen so many people in one room?" James asked me.

"Not in a while."

So far at this ball, no one had stopped to talk to James. Everyone only stared at him, or whispered something to the person next to them as we passed. I didn't like it, and neither did James. We haven't even seen this Phillip person, and this ball is supposed to be for him!

Anyway, we've been here at least an hour. I've stayed on James's right arm since we got here, and we haven't wander too far from Alexander or Isabella. Its crowded, loud, and I think a lot of people have had too much drink. All for this person that hasn't even shown up yet!

"Would you like to dance?"

I shook off my musings and looked up into James's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was daydreaming."

He smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Do you remember those steps I taught you?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Come along. We can catch the next dance. This one sounds like its almost over."

This was true. If this is the song I think it is, which is one Mozart composed that Isabella taught me in music lessons, the song indeed was nearing its finale. We stood to the side of the dance floor and waited for the song to end, and walked out and began to dance when the next song started.

James looked down at his feet every now and then, watching his feet some, then looked to me for assurance. I would smile, and nod, and he would smile in return and continue to lead me through the dance. We were getting along quite well, when the music stopped. The chatter stopped, everything stopped when the front doors to the manner opened. In walked a man that had rich and cocky written all over his…handsome features.

He had brown eyes and deep brown hair, a bit deeper than James's, that was mostly covered by his deep velvet tricorn with gold trim. His face was nicely chiseled, his smooth neck covered by a black cravat. His jacket was a dark purple. So dark, in fact, that if you didn't look close enough it would appear to be black with gold trim. His waistcoat and breeches were white, and his boots black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Someone beside him shouted. "Count Phillip Rochester!"

The room exploded with shouts of joy and applause, and people crowded him. James and I kept our distance, trying to stay away from the crazed crowd.

* * *

Count Rochester has been here for nearly two hours now, and the noise of people gawking and talking about him is still going on. Really, I don't see what the big deal about him is. He is handsome, I'll say that. But he's cocky. I've been watching him interact with the women. It seems he is a bit charming. Charming enough to hold their attention. But the rumors I've heard. This is one I'd be careful around.

He had my full attention, however, when he approached James and Chrissy; who were standing off to the side talking to one another. I think this would be a good opportunity to react with him, so I will. I made my way to the couple, just as Count Rochester did.

"Good evening Admiral, Miss..?" He said, turning to Chrissy.

"Miss. Groves." James introduced her.

"Ah, Miss Groves. I've heard about you. Lucky this fine man found you." He said, bowing to kiss her hand.

I found he meant his comment in a completely different way when his lips and hand lingered on hers for much too long a time to be within the lines of propriety. I narrowed my eyes, as did James. Count Rochester stood to his full height and turned his eyes to James.

"Admiral Norrington." He nodded. "I've heard stories of you as well."

"Have you?"

It was more of a bitten out statement than a question, but Rochester didn't seem to care. "Indeed. Glad to see you're doing just fine, especially after your ship was blown to pieces by the pirates that attacked this port." He said with a smug expression.

James furrowed his brows, not able to recall the event. It was no wonder he couldn't…the event never happened.

"Count Rochester." I interrupted, trying to draw his attention from James.

It worked, thankfully, for he wasted no time in meeting my eyes. "The Ambassador's daughter, I believe." He said cheerfully. "Miss Isabella Swann, I believe?"

I curtseyed. "You remember correctly, Count. Pleased to meet you."

He bowed and also kissed my hand, also too long. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

He was gone then, off to meet other people. I glared daggers at him for a moment, before storming out of the room and onto the veranda.

* * *

"That bloody…"

"I don't believe that is a nice word for a proper lady."

I spun on my heel, startled. "Count Rochester." I bit out, then turned back around.

"It would seem I have angered you, Miss Isabella?" He said with a smirk, making his way to my left side.

"Its Miss Swann, to you. And yes, you have indeed angered me. How dare you purposely mess with Admiral Norrington's mind and make an advance on Miss Groves! The poor man has been through enough!"

He chuckled. "The Admiral has lost his bloody mind! Why not mess with it?"

I raised my hand to slap him, but he unfortunately caught my wrist. "Stay away from James, and Miss Groves." I bit out.

"Fine." He smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll leave you completely alone. May I be so bold to say…I always get what I want."

I jerked my hand away and sneered. "You're callous!" I hissed.

"Indeed." He cooed. "Just keep in mind, I will get what I want."

With another sneer I stormed back inside, but not before mumbling 'pompous git' loud enough for him to hear.

**Vilofied, if I didn't write Count Phillip Rochester in character, please pm me right away so I can fix the problem. Also, thank you for your help on this chapter and for allowing me to use these wonderful and colorful characters! Everyone else, please let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	23. Imagine

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I was woken by…a…sudden jarring of my mattress. I opened my eyes with furrowed brows, and rolled over from my right side facing the wall to the left, where I met James's eyes. I bolted upright immediately and looked around. I was still in my room. It didn't take too long for my half-asleep brain to figure out that James must have come in here last night when I was asleep, or come in just a few minutes ago.

I calmed and laid back down. "James, when did you come in here?" I asked sleepily.

"Only a few minutes ago. I sat on the edge of the bed for a bit, watching you sleep, then decided to lay down. I'm sorry I woke you." He said, again sounding more like a little boy.

I smiled. "Its alright. I needed to get up anyway." I replied as I stretched.

When I was done stretching I lazily draped my arm across his chest, my hand resting on his shoulder. "Have your wounds bothered you any?"

He shook his head, gently laying his hand atop my forearm. "I'll get a cramp in the shoulder, usually late at night before I go to bed. Other than that, not really."

We laid in silence after he finished talking, enjoying morning peacefulness. That is, until James rolled over on his side and drew me close, which I had no problem with. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" He asked quietly.

"Certainly." I yawned.

He chuckled. "Come along, I'll wait for you outside your door while you change."

I laughed as he picked me up, bridal style, and set me on my feet. "A bit impatient, are we?"

"This morning, it appears to be the only way to get you out of bed!" He jested. "Just get dressed."

I allowed my eyes to follow his figure until he closed the door, blocking me from gazing at him. I shook my head with a smile and walked to my wardrobe. It seemed that he was getting bolder and bolder each day, his bashfulness dwindling more and more. At least he hasn't brought up the subject of hitting him in the head for a few days.

Shaking my head to clear that thought, I grabbed a pair of deep green breeches and a grey shirt. I went to my bed and set my clothing on the mattress, and began stripping. As quickly as I'd been naked, I was dressed, and I walked to my dresser to brush my hair. I lazily combed my silky, golden waves back from my face, then tied them back with a deep green ribbon. No need for shoes, the Swanns had been allowing me to walk the premises in my bare feet, and James didn't seem to mind if I had shoes on or not.

So, without the task of having to put on shoes, I was ready. I walked to the door and opened it, finding James standing with his back to me. He turned as soon as he heard the door squeak on its hinges, and smiled.

"Ready?"

I only returned his smile and grasped his right hand in my left, and began walking down the hallway. I studied him from the corner of my eye. Once again, he'd discarded the idea of having to wear a wig. Instead, he wore his now shoulder-length hair drawn back in a light brown ribbon. He also wore a black-felt tricorn, black cravat, light brown jacket, silky black waistcoat, as usual his sword, silky light brown breeches and black leather boots. His charming smile also added to his dashing look.

I smiled once more and stroked the top of his hand with my thumb as we walked. I was shock stricken, however, when we reached the dining room. Count Phillip Rochester was sitting in the chair near the head of the table. I felt James's grip tighten on my hand as he glared at Rochester, who only shot him a cool and smug expression from his seat. His eyes did widen and his brows furrowed, however, when he found that I was in men's clothing and walking about in my bare feet.

"Count Rochester." James bit out. "Pleasant…surprise." He said, his tone not at all expressing the usual cheerfulness of the phrase.

"Admiral." Rochester replied in a mocking tone.

James simply ignored the man, led me to a chair and pulled it out for me, then pushed me to a reasonable distance toward the table before occupying the chair to my left. He then grabbed a plate and put a reasonable amount of my favorite foods (which he'd relearned in the two months he'd lost his memory), and gently set the plate in front of me before he even though about serving himself.

"Pleasant day for a stroll, aye Admiral?" Rochester started once James took his first bite of the day. "Especially when one plans on going about it naturally." He said, referring to my bare feet.

"Now, see here…" James started angrily.

"Ah! James, Chrissy! Glad to see you two up and about." Alexander said cheerfully as he took his seat at the head of the table.

At this comment, Rochester looked over at the two of us with raised eyebrows. Immediately James and I knew what he was thinking, and both of us shot him daggers when Alexander wasn't looking.

True, Alexander had caught us a few mornings in the same bed. But, we've never removed one another's clothing, and if we did fall asleep together, one of us was beneath the covers and the other on top. He's never caught us kissing, either. Only when we laid and talked to one another has he caught us. He doesn't say anything about it, so the comment probably just slipped unintentionally.

When we finished glaring at Rochester we went about eating, as did Rochester. At that same time, Isabella entered. I stopped eating to see how Rochester would react upon Isabella's entrance now that Alexander was with us. I caught the most peculiar thing. When Rochester spotted Isabella, he got a look in his eyes that was similar to a look James got when I would approach him with a warm smile. But, as soon as the warm look had appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with an obnoxious one.

"Miss. Swann." He cooed, almost mockingly. "I expect you slept well?" He had a certain sparkle about his eyes when he said the last part.

Isabella smiled at him for the sake of decency, since Alexander was looking. But as soon as he looked away, she was all glares as she sat down. When Alexander's attention returned to her, she was bright and smiling prettily for him.

"You have a lovely food selection out this morning, Father." She said cheerily, grabbing a plate.

He nodded. "Thank you, Isabella. I knew after last night's ball, I would have some hungry stomachs at my table." He replied, grabbing his own plate.

"Lovely morning, is it not, Miss. Swann?" Rochester chipped in.

"Indeed." She said cheerfully. "Though I sense a spot of rain lingering." She mumbled, low enough for Alexander not to hear, but loud enough for everyone else.

James tried to cover his snicker with a few loud coughs, and I with a bite of toast. Isabella sent the two of us a delighted smile, as though thanking us in our mockery of the Count. The Count seemed to give the three of us a look that said, "Don't laugh just yet".

"So Miss. Swann, have you ever seen the _back view_ of Rochester Manor here in Port Royal? It really is quite _exhilarating_." He cooed, laying heavy on the words 'back view' and 'exhilarating'.

"I haven't, Count. But I'm afraid I've heard that the _front_ has some rather _disappointing qualities_ about it." Isabella threw right back at him, smirking at the annoyed expression the Count now wore.

"Oh, not true Isabella." Alexander chipped in. "From what I saw yesterday the manor has some rather lovely views to the front."

Now James and I both struggled to keep from outright bursting with laughter! Both of us and also Isabella had to cram our mouths with an unreasonable amount of food and try to chew instead of gag from having horrid trouble at not laughing as we swallowed.

"Indeed." Isabella managed after she swallowed. "But…"

"Alexander, may we please be excused? As you can see both of us have had quite a large amount of food, since we started eating before you sat down at the table." I suddenly and randomly burst after I swallowed my ridiculously large bite.

Alexander seemed taken aback for a moment, but controlled his expression with skill none-the-less. "Indeed. If you've had enough, there's no need for you to continue sitting here with your bellies full. A walk after that large meal sounds rather reasonable." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alexander. A walk would be nice. I feel as though I may burst!" James said as we both walked away at a near jog.

Once we got out in the hall, we began snickering, and quickened our pace. By the time we reached outside, we were barking with laughter. When we reached the gardens, we were laughing so hard that we could hardly stay on our feet!

"Poor Alexander!" I shouted with laughter. "He didn't even know what was going on right in front of him!"

"Indeed!" James said in an unusually high-pitch voice. "Did you see how red Rochester's face turned after Alexander spoke?! Then the expression Isabella took on when she realized what she'd started?!"

We carried on our laughter until both of us were kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath and our faces scarlet. Finally our laughter died down after a good few minutes, and James helped me get to my feet so we could begin our morning stroll.

"Why do you think the Count is here, anyway?" I asked.

"Mmm, probably just a few papers on the manor he need Alexander to sign. Somewhere along those lines, I'd wager." He answered casually, taking my right hand in his left and lacing his fingers between mine.

We grew silent after that, enjoying the quiet, the warmth of the sun and each other's company. Every now and then we'd point out a flower or bird to one another that caught our interest, or we'd stop to examine or smell one of the plants.

It was getting rather warm out, though, and we'd been walking for quite some time. The two of us agreed to find the most shaded area we could, and finally we settled on sitting beneath a large oak. James helped me lower myself to the ground, where I leaned up against the wide trunk of the tree, and he sat down at my right side.

We sat and stared out at the ocean, the light blue of the sky complementing the deeper shade of the Caribbean waters. The water glistened with the reflection of the sun…seemingly proudly. I sighed, thinking of how much it reminded me of my jungle in the mornings.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" I turned to find James gazing at me. "Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking of how much this view reminds me of our jungle."

"Oh." He said. "Where we spent so much time together?"

I smiled. "Mhm." Then turned back to the view.

From the corner of my eye, I though I saw James smirk. This was confirmed when I felt James's arms lifting me bridal style. A quiet squeal managed to escape my lips, and he laughed as he set me between his sprawled legs. This way, both of my legs rested against his right thigh, and I was leaning sideways against him.

He wrapped his arms about my waist and smiled. "Maybe now we can imagine we're back on the island." He said quietly. "Since we can't go there. Because I don't remember how, and you don't know much about sailing navigation. Well, and whatever I did know I've forgotten."

I chuckled. "Alright," I said, tucking my head beneath his chin and closing my eyes. "Close your eyes, and imagine what you think the jungle looked like."

We sat in the quiet of the morning, the gentle breeze caressing our skin and creating a rhythm with the rustling of the leaves just above our heads.

"Keep your eyes closed." James whispered softly in my ear.

He gently tilted my chin up, and pressed his soft lips to mine. This made all of my imaginings of our jungle intensify, and soon I though I was back in that place. The grass beneath me turned into warm sand, the oak tree a palm tree. The flowers of the garden that weren't already exotic turned exotic and wild, and some of the young saplings turned into ferns or grew longer and turned to vines.

James's fine clothing turned into his dirty and tattered uniform, and mine faded and worn. His fine leather boots seemed to disappear, and the skin of our bare shins and feet lightly touched. Our skin suddenly regained a light layer of dirt, sweat and a touch of grime from walking around in the jungle for as long as we had been. The air grew only a little thicker from the humidity of the jungle.

James must have been in the same place I was imagining, for he put a little more force into the kiss. He pulled me closer to his body and I accepted, wrapping my arms about his neck. His tongue coaxed its way into my mouth and I rubbed it with mine. He moaned softly deep in his throat, and rubbed his hands along my back and sides. He then took his kisses lower, from my chin to the base of my neck, and even lower than that. He got just below my collarbone when we heard a voice.

"Now I see why you were so defensive of Miss Groves at the ball, only last night."

That voice. That smug, cocky, pompous voice.

My head and James's snapped up, our eyes wide when we discovered Count Rochester standing not even ten feet from us. I looked around in disappointment, finding that we weren't on our island. I tried to say something, I tried, but I was in too much shock. James appeared to be in the same condition, for his jaw was working but no words passed his lips.

Rochester smiled, surprisingly soft. Almost warm.

Almost.

"Relax." He said, surprisingly quiet. "I don't care about my reputation. That doesn't mean I'll ruin someone else's for sport."

The three of us were taken by surprise when someone tapped on Rochester's shoulder. He turned, only to be greeted by Isabella's hand. It made a loud slap, causing both me and James to wince.

Rochester gripped his left cheek, which had a red handprint on it. "What was that bloody well for?!" He shouted.

"I told you to leave them alone! How dare you!" She shouted back.

He stared at her, aghast. "How dare me?! Look at them! She's sitting between his legs and his mouth was nearing her breasts! It's a wonder you're Father lets them wander off together!" He shouted a little softer.

She slapped his right cheek, since he was in just the right position and his other hand wasn't covering it. "I don't care what position you've found them in! He has amnesia and she lived alone, away from civilization for ten years! We've found that the more time he spends with her, the more he can remember.

"Even with all of the so called 'scientific remedies' of curing amnesia, she seems to be the only thing working! Also, since she's spent more time with him, she's become less and less shy around people! They need each other, and I will not stand for you harassing them!" She finished in a near scream, her face red and her chest heaving by the time she finished.

Rochester held her intense gaze, before looking away. He stood still for a few moments, then began to walk away, from the manor and us.

"James, Chrissy." Isabella said quietly, her eyes having softened and her lips curved in a small smile. "Father wishes to speak to the both of you. You've nothing to worry about, its nothing bad." She said with a slightly larger smile at the looks of concern on our faces.

We nodded, and helped each other to our feet. As we started to walk away, we saw Isabella walking slowly after Rochester.


	24. A Wardrobe and a Scream

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! Thank you also for helping me to reach my goal to get over 100 reviews! You people rock!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Alexander Swann, Isabella Swann or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I walked quietly down the halls of the manor, hand-in-hand with Chrissy. I furrowed my brows in thought. What could Alexander possibly want to talk to us about that he would send Isabella to fetch us? I took a deep breath then let it out in a heavy sigh.

I paused once we reached the open doorway to Alexander's study, and knocked on the doorframe. "Alexander, you wished to speak with us?"

He looked up from the book he'd been reading, and smiled. "Yes, I do. Please, come in." He said, standing.

He led us to the settee and chair in front of the fireplace, and sat in the chair. I sat down on the settee, near to Alexander in the chair, and Chrissy sat beside me on my right.

"Isabella said that it wasn't anything bad." I said, noticing the somewhat regretful look on Alexander's face.

He sighed. "It is good and bad news." He said quietly. "The Royal Navy has gone quite awhile without your services, James. They have received news of your amnesia, and…" He stopped, shaking his head.

"Alexander…what's wrong?" Chrissy asked slowly.

He sighed. "I've received a letter from the Headquarters of the Royal Navy in England. They…James…they want to relieve you of your position in the Royal Navy." He said quietly.

I froze, almost unable to use my voice. "Wh…what?" I whispered.

Alexander looked down at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap. "The Royal Navy has gone quite a bit without your services, and need the position to be filled. They want to relieve you of your position until further notice."

"Further notice?" Chrissy asked, taking my right hand in her left, sensing my disappointment. "Does that mean…"

He nodded. "Unless James regains enough memory to be able to do what his position requires, they don't want him to work."

I allowed my shoulders to sag. "I don't remember much, but I know that I've spent my entire life getting to where I am, nearly getting killed doing so." I said quietly.

"I know." Alexander replied, apology and understanding laced in his voice. "I'm sorry. I've done everything I could in my power to prevent this, and there isn't much I can do anymore."

Chrissy sighed. "So, what is this good news supposed to be? Why did Isabella tell us it wasn't bad?"

"Because I told Isabella that James wouldn't have to take those frustrating naval strategy lessons we've been giving him. Since we don't have to do those anymore, you two will have more time to spend with each other."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"James, doesn't that make you happy? You two have more time to be with each other now." Alexander said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes, it does make me happy. But, we spent two months trying to make me remember, and spent two months working with swords. It feels like a waste of time." I said quietly.

"It wasn't a waste of time." He replied, patting my shoulder. "You now remember enough of your past to know what's going on, and you've relearned how to use your sword. All of this has helped you, James. I'll continue trying to do what ever I can to get you your position back, you can count on that."

I only stared at the floor, only barely registering Chrissy rubbing my back and shoulders. All of my work…all of my hard work…gone. Useless. Another failure to add to the rest. I swallowed hard, not daring to look Alexander or Chrissy in the eyes.

Alexander sighed, and stood. He walked behind the settee of which I sat, and placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. When I still didn't do anything, he sighed. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, he walked out of the study, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"For the _last _time, Miss Swann! I wasn't harassing them!" Count Rochester shouted, exasperated.

"Then what _were_ you doing?!" I shouted right back. "Why were you standing there, looking down at them as if they were doing something wrong? You've been caught in much worse positions than that!"

He sighed. "If you insist, Miss Swann. I went for a walk in the gardens as well, thinking it would help since I ate more than the reasonable amount of food I usually do for breakfast. I _did_ expect to _see _them, but not the _way _I did. I caught them off guard and was trying to calm them."

I laughed. "_You_? _You _were trying to calm them? How am I supposed to believe that? You have a reputation for _getting_ people upset." I paused. "If the gossip I've heard is true." I added matter-of-factly.

"Well, you can't believe all of the gossip you hear." He replied snippily. "I wouldn't _purposely_ worry a couple so in-love as those two with their reputations." He finished quietly.

I stopped, and stared at him with furrowed brows. "Was that a trace of courtesy and sincerity I heard in your voice?" I asked curiously, though a bit sarcastic.

He sighed heavily, his eyes taking on an annoyed look but his voice keeping sincerity. "I am observant, you know. Do you think I get around the way I do by being reckless? I observe people so I'll know how to get around them.

"Yes, I've heard the stories about Miss Groves being stuck alone for ten years, and I have heard about the Admiral's amnesia. Yes, I just witnessed how in-love they are, not only by their actions but by the way they look at each other as well."

I stood completely still, shock stricken. "If you're as sincere and caring as you just sounded and say you are, why do you act like such a pompous, callous…well, git?"

He smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to discover on you're own."

* * *

I sat on James's bed, watching him. He'd removed himself of his tricorn, cravat and waistcoat, and was now pacing the floor with all sorts of emotions running through his body. He was mumbling to himself, wondering how he could get his job back. His eyes were glassy and his face red, because he'd been rubbing it so much. It scared me, however, when he looked to his wardrobe with a dangerous and yet pondering expression.

He walked to his wardrobe in large strides, getting there in only a few steps, and gently ran his hands up and down the side of it. It was then that I knew what he was thinking.

"James, no!" I shouted as I leapt to my feet, grasping his shoulders once I'd reached him.

"Don't try to stop me!" He shouted, turning quickly to face me.

I took a few steps back, shocked. James had never raised his voice to me before, ever.

"Don't look at me like that, either!" His eyes softened, and filled with sorrow. "You knew. You knew all those two months that I could have been bashed over the head and I'd have my memory back!" He shouted. "Its like…you've betrayed me." He whispered.

I shook my head, my own eyes becoming glassy. "No, James." I whispered. "I didn't want to see you hurt. I didn't want to hit you, and I didn't want you hitting your head. I don't want to see you hurt again."

His eyes grew angry. "No! You were…you were being selfish! You've kept me from being normal because you were afraid! We could have solved this two months ago!" He shouted once more.

He turned abruptly back to the wardrobe, eyeing it thoughtfully as he put his hands on either edge and gripped. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my front to his back as I sobbed into his cloth shirt.

"Please, not like this. You're upset and angry, and only most likely to hurt yourself more than intended. Please don't do this, please." I begged.

He pressed his forehead to the cool, smooth wood of the wardrobe. "I've lost my position in the Royal Navy once, Chrissy. You know that. I'm not going to lose it again." He whispered.

"Why is it so important to you? You can be free! We can just be with each other, that's all we need."

He shook his head as best he could while it was still pressed to the wardrobe. "We can't live with the Swanns forever, Chrissy. I have to be able to support you myself some day."

I pulled back only slightly, keeping my arms around his waist as I whispered, "What are you talking about?"

He slowly pulled back from the wardrobe and turned, pulling me against him. "That day I rode Prize with you in the gardens," He started.

"How do you…"

"Yes, I remember. I remember a little at a time when I share my time or an intimate moment with you. I remember that day. I was going to propose to you. I had my job, I'd received news that my home was almost fit to live in. I would have a way to support you, and possibly a child if we decided to have a family. That's why this is so important to me." He finished in a whisper.

I stood and stared at him in shock.

He cupped my cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I guess my fear caused me to be a bit selfish."

I slowly pulled away from him, and sat down on his bed. "All this time." I mumbled. "We could have solved this…I'm so sorry." I cradled my head in my hands. "James, I'm so sorry."

He walked to me and knelt down, taking my hands in his. "Chrissy…"

"How could I have been so selfish? I let my fear and sorrow get in the way!"

"Chrissy…"

"I'm such a rotten, useless,"

"Chrissy…"

"You had every right to shout at me. I shouldn't be so shocked."

"Chrissy…"

"You're too good for me!" I sobbed.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, and forced me to look at him. "Marry me."

A chill traveled down my spine. "What?"

"Marry me." He repeated.

I cupped his face in my hands, and pressed my forehead to his. "Say it again."

"Marry me."

"Again."

"Marry me."

"I've waited all my life to hear those words." I said softly, my voice cracking.

"Please, marry me." He pleaded. "Be my wife, my lover." He whispered.

"Yes!" I cried. "I will, I'll marry you!"

He stood and pulled me to my feet, then into an embrace. He held me tightly for a while, then kissed me, long and hard. "If I don't remember this when I wake up, scream at me until I'm convinced."

I pulled back to look at his face. "What?"

He picked me up and laid me on his bed. "If I don't remember everything that just took place, scream at me as loud as you can until I'm convinced."

He turned quickly and walked to the wardrobe in large strides, not even stopping to brace himself as he slammed his head against the hard wood. He stumbled back a few steps in shock, before falling like an anchor to the floor in a heap.

"JAMES!!" I screamed.

I don't even remember running to him, I only knew I was at his side in a blink. I heard running footsteps, then saw Alexander in the doorway.

"What's going- Oh my goodness!" He yelled.

"Father? Father, what's going on, we heard a scream from out-" Isabella started, then froze.

Count Rochester only stared, stunned.

James was bleeding from his left temple. Red liquid was on the floor, his face, and had stained his cream colored shirt.


	25. Emeralds

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I woke with the most horrid headache I'd ever had in my entire life. I felt like I'd run into a wall. I opened my eyes, slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. I then tried to sit up, but realized I had an unusual weight on my chest. I looked down to find Chrissy snuggled against my left side, her head on my chest, her arm slung across my stomach her legs atop mine.

I reached up to rub a small itching area of my forehead, and didn't feel skin, but…cloth. I traced it with my fingers and found that it went all the way around my head, and when I reached my left temple, it actually hurt quite a lot.

I hissed and sucked air in through my teeth, allowing my hand to fall limply at my side. I looked over at Chrissy again, and surprisingly met her eyes. I studied her fondly, noting the tear streaks that ran from her eyes to her jaw, her red, puffy eyes that studied me with just as much fondness.

She sat up and put her legs on either side of my torso, and eased herself down on my pelvis. She then reached out and lightly stroked my cheeks, and whispered. "Who am I?"

"Christina Groves. But you like to be called Chrissy." I answered hoarsely.

Her eyes lit up a bit. "Who are you?"

"James Norrington, otherwise known as Admiral Norrington."

"Do you know why your head is wrapped?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head as best as I could while it was still cradled by my pillow. "Not at the moment, no. But I remember telling you to scream at me if I didn't remember proposing to you."

I smiled when her eyes took on surprise, then happiness. "What about the island?"

"Everything."

"Elaborate!" She said excitedly.

I chuckled. "You mean, if I remember getting up in the mornings to set traps? Or, teaching you how to shoot a pistol?"

She let out a sigh of relief, and leaned down and kissed me, long and tenderly. "Welcome back, James."

She eased herself back off of me and stood, then took my hands in hers and helped me to sit up. She smiled, then laughed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and embraced me. I held her tightly, knowing her worry was gone.

"We must tell Alexander!" She said, standing up quickly.

I took a quick note of my clothing before pulling the sheets completely off of me. A clean, white cloth shirt and clean silky black breeches. Decent enough, since Chrissy was wearing light blue breeches and a faded yellow shirt.

I allowed her to help me stand, using her shoulders and the edge of the bed to support me. Once I was on my feet, though, my head began hurting worse, and I had to stand still with my eyes for a moment to try and fight off the lightheaded feeling.

"Alright," I said quietly. "Let's take it slow, please. I'm feeling lightheaded."

Chrissy looked at me with concern. "Should I bring Alexander to you, instead?"

"No." I stated, shaking my head as slow as I could. "I…I have some things I need to tend to in town, I might as well get used to the feeling. Come along."

I draped my right arm about her shoulders for extra support, should I feel too lightheaded, and we left the room at a leisurely pace.

* * *

It took us about five minutes longer than usual to reach Alexander's study, but we made it without me falling down from the pain racking my poor cranium. I smiled when we reached the open door of the room, finding Alexander sitting at his desk; working as usual. The poor man has probably been working away for hours, judging by the expression on his face. Well…and the fact that he put his quill down to rub his hand.

I knocked lightly on the door, and smiled when Alexander took on a surprised expression, as Chrissy had. "James!" He said softly, standing up to help me to a chair. Once I was comfortably settled on the settee in front of the fire, he spoke again. "Its really good to see you up…you've been asleep for…well, for days!"

Chrissy lightly gripped my upper right arm. "Alexander, James has something to tell you."

Alexander looked back to me, waiting.

"I'd like to go down to the fort, to get my job back."

His smile faltered a bit. "James…you must have a large portion of your memory returned to you before you can go claim your job, and you have to take a test so they'll know you have your memory."

I smiled. "Your brother, his name was Weatherby Swann. His daughter is Elizabeth, and she was very close, almost like a sister to Isabella. Weatherby introduced me to both you, and your daughter."

He stared at me in shock. He hadn't said anything about Weatherby or Elizabeth while I had amnesia. Not one word about them. After a few moments he held his right hand out to me. "James Norrington! If you ever scare me like that again, I'm sure to have a heart attack! Come here, lad!" He said, grasping my hand in a firm handshake while he got up to pat my shoulder.

"What's all the noise in here?" I heard Isabella ask as she entered the room.

Alexander simply beamed at his daughter. "He has his memory back! That hard hit to the head solved it!"

Isabella seemed so flabbergasted and shocked that I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled her into a brotherly embrace. After I let her go, I pulled Chrissy around in front of me, pressing her back to my front.

"We have more good news." I started. "A few days ago, just before I hit my head, I asked Chrissy if she would marry me."

I took in the even happier looks on the two Swann's faces, before continuing.

"Of course you know she said yes." I said in a 'that-is-very-obvious' voice.

The two nodded, and chuckled.

"So, Alexander, that is why I need to get my job back. My home has probably been ready to live in for quite some time, and I need a way to pay some of the bills as I'm sure there are some, and a way to support Chrissy and myself once we become married. Since it is still early in the day, I was hoping we could go to town and try to arrange…"

"Certainly! Right away!" Alexander interrupted. "I'll send for a carriage to be prepared immediately!" With that, he left the room.

I looked back to the two women, and we all laughed lightly at the display of excitement we'd just witnessed.

* * *

"What do you think is taking him so long? I thought he would have been done way before now!" Isabella asked her father.

"It's a long test, Isabella. It has at least fifty questions. Plus his head was still throbbing, so he's probably having to take more time than usual to think about what the question is asking. Then they have to grade the test, then give him the results. It can't all be done at the snap of one's fingers." Alexander answered, matter-of-factly.

We were sitting in…I don't remember what the name of the room is, I just know its some sort of room in the fort. We've been sitting here for at least an hour, all keeping our thoughts to ourselves with the exception of what the two Swanns' just said.

I jumped a bit, out of being startled by the door to my right being opened.

A soldier in a redcoat uniform stepped out, looked at Isabella and I, then nodded at Alexander. "Ambassador Swann, you're needed to sign a few papers, regarding Admiral Norrington's position.

Alexander stood and walked into the room, leaving the two of us waiting in the hall. The redcoat nodded to us, then retreated into the room and closed the door. I sighed, and looked about the hallway for the fiftieth time this day. A rather plain hallway too. The floors were hardwood, nothing special. The walls were wood as well, and painted white. There weren't any pictures either, so that left me with nothing to look at, really.

I did sit up straight in my chair, however, when the door opened again, and James and Alexander walked out.

"Well?" I said as I stood. "How did you do?" I asked James, who was smiling at me.

Alexander chuckled. "Perfect score. Though it doesn't surprise me a bit."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Isabella asked.

"Well," Alexander started. "You two are going on home. James is going to need some help here, setting up a few things in his office, getting measurements for a new uniform."

Isabella turned to fully face her father. "How will you get home?"

"We'll just use one of the forts carriages. Not to worry. Now, run along." He said, as if we were two children.

Isabella and I glanced each other, exchanging confused looks, then turned and walked away.

* * *

I sighed. Alexander had arrived a few hours ago, and told me James would be here shortly. Now, hours after the message was relayed to me, James still wasn't here. I finally got bored enough that I left the manor and decided the visit the horses for a bit.

Naturally, I went to James's horse, Prize, first. I smiled when she snickered as I entered the barn, greeting me.

"Hello, Prize." I said softly, stopping in front of her stall as I held my hand out to her.

She pricked her ears forward, her soft brown eyes studying me and then my hand. She smelled said body part, then snorted and lazily let her ears go sideways in boredom.

I chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't bring any treats with me today. I'll bring two treats the next time to make up for it."

I leaned against her stall door and stroked her soft, velvety nose. I then opened the stall door, entered, then closed it behind me, and went on about running my hands along her golden coat. It was soft and gleaming, a sign of good health and grooming.

I then ran my fingers through her white mane, when I realized I was being watched. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alexander's…well, one of many of Alexander's horses. She had a bay coat…deep brown body with black legs, snout, mane and tail. Her little foal was watching me as best he could over the wooden stall divider. The foal came to about my hip, and was black for the most part. He's still young, so it's a bit difficult to tell what his real hair color may be when he gets older.

I smiled at him, and soon I was in the stall with the mare and foal. "Hello there." I said quietly, sticking my hand out to the foal.

The foal only pricked his ears forward, not trusting to come near me. I took a step toward him and touched his neck. The foal jumped back a bit, but upon realizing my touch hadn't hurt him, walked towards me again. He smelled my hand, and walked closer to me in interest. I touched his neck again, and began to stroke his soft baby hair. His head shot up and his eyes widened, trying to watch my action. I only cooed and whispered to him, all the while putting my other hand on his back to stroke the length of his back bone.

Slowly, the foal began to lower his head, becoming more and more used to my hands. I smiled when he eventually lost interest and walked back to his mother, who was watching intently as I interacted with her foal, and began to nurse.

I walked to the mare and held my hand out to her as well. She pricked her ears forward and smelled. She didn't seem to have any interest in me, for she lowered her head down her hay and began to eat. I began to stroke her neck, enjoying the sheer beauty of the animal, when a soft voice broke my attention.

"You certainly seem to have a way with the horses." James said from the door of the stall, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"There you are." I said with a smile. "What took you so long?"

I walked away from the mare and her foal and exited the stall, and embraced him.

"I stayed later then intended, trying to set up my office. I wanted to get as much done as I could so I wouldn't have so much to set up tomorrow." He seemed to anticipate for a moment, before pulling something out of his waistcoat pocket. "I…it took me the longest time…to…to decide on a ring."

He opened his palm, revealing a silver band. There was some sort of flat green stone built into the silver, but it only went half-way around the ring. The green gleaming stone didn't stick out or anything, but laid flat against the silver as if it was trying to be the silver. Its amazing really, how they built it into the ring like that. He grasped it between his thumb and index finger by the silver part, allowing me to examine it.

"The stone that's built into the ring is emerald. The symbolic meanings of emeralds are 'love, and success'." He said quietly, slipping it onto my left ring finger. "I would have proposed with it, but seeing the circumstances as they were…"

I smiled. "It…its beautiful! It's a wonder how they made the stone lay so flat against the ring, really. I like it."

He chuckled. "Isabella and Alexander were just gushing over it, before they shoved me out the door and told me to put it on your finger."

I chuckled, then smiled as I realized the emerald reminded me of his eyes. I looked up at him, the smile still on my face.

He studied me, a small smile on his face as well, before he became serious. "I love you." He said softly.

I allowed a sigh of contentment to pass my lips, just before they were claimed by his own.


	26. Moonlit Discussion

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against Prize's stall door. James has been getting in late at night, every night, for weeks. I've hardly seen him at all! I looked down at my ring, studying how the long, flat strip of emerald built into the band of silver caught each and every glint of light aimed in its direction.

_"Love and success."_ I mused in my thoughts. _"Where is my love, and what is my success? In all of the weeks that have passed, the amount of time I've seen James only totals to a few hours. We haven't picked out a wedding dress, or discussed where the wedding will be held. We haven't even picked a day for the wedding!"_

I continued shouting in my head and glaring at my ring. So far, this piece of jewelry has only brought non-stop gushing from the elite women of society, and "how lucky I am to have such a man for a fiancé", and how other women are just dying over the fact that Port Royal's Admiral has been stolen by such person as me".

_"Such a person as me."_ I thought bitterly. I know what they mean. An uncivilized, barbaric jungle woman who has stolen the Admiral of Port Royal's heart. That's all I am to them. A barbarian that's been well-trained to be able to disguise herself as a lady. How could such a person steal such a man's heart? It will always be a mystery to them, because they can't look past the fact that I've lived on an island for years away from people. A fact that I can't help.

I looked away from my ring, deciding that if I didn't stop glaring at it, I'd probably stare a hole into it. I turned my attention back to Prize, who had long lost interest in me.

"You may ride her, if you like."

I turned unsurprised to the direction of the male voice. What could I say? I'd heard his footsteps long before he'd spoken. "Hello, Alexander. I don't believe I will."

"Why not? You usually leap at the chance of getting to ride." He asked with furrowed brows, though he still smiled.

"James told me I could only ride Prize when he's with me." I stated.

He nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, why don't ride one of my horses? I don't mind."

I thought about it for a moment, then shook my head. "No…but thank you. I'm don't quite feel like taking one of the horses out today." I replied, looking away so he wouldn't see the disappointment in my eyes.

I thought I heard him sigh, before he slowly approached me and placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. "Things will get better." He said softly. "He's just really busy because he's trying to catch up on paper work, get the men used to his authority over them. He's also still trying to get much needed maps for his office. Things will slow down, dear. Don't fret."

I smiled. He always seems to know what's wrong. "Thank you." I whispered. "I think I'll just go inside now. It is getting rather late, after all."

He smiled back, understanding. "It is getting a bit late, isn't it. Come, let's go inside."

* * *

I rolled over towards my window, twisting my sheets around my ankles and waist for the hundredth time. I've no idea what time it is, and I haven't yet heard the front door open, acknowledging James's arrival. Finally, out of frustration at not being able to fall asleep, I threw my twisted sheets off of me and shoved myself to my feet. I quickly checked my clothing to make sure I was decent; brown shirt and cream breeches.

I hastily, but stealthily exited my room, but stopped when I laid eyes on James's bedroom door. Perhaps I'd not heard the front door open, because I'd been too busy trying to change positions on my bed. I crept towards the door and opened it, only enough that I could see the bed. It was still made, and there was no sign of James. With a sigh, I turned and ran lightly down the hall and down the staircase. I halted almost immediately upon realizing that Alexander's study was dimly lit with a fire in the hearth. I peeked around the doorframe, finding Alexander sitting at his desk, quill in hand and parchment in front of him, a candle making his view of the parchment easier.

_"Does this man ever sleep?"_ I wondered.

With a shrug, I tiptoed past the study door. Once I was far enough from hearing distance, I ran for one of the backdoors and bolted for the stables. It was pitch black, indicating that the stable boys had retired for the night. I didn't need a light, though. I'd come out here enough times at night to know where everything was. I entered quietly, as to not wake the stable boys or spook the horses.

I stopped in front of one of Alexander's horses, a dark grey gelding, and grabbed his bridle from the front of his stall. He pricked his ears forward and nickered softly in his throat, greeting me with curiosity.

"Good evening." I whispered, stroking him between the eyes. "Let's go for a little ride, shall we? To take a few things off my mind."

I opened the stall door and slipped the bit in his mouth, then pulled the headstall up and over his ears. After I'd secured the throatlatch I led him out by the reins, not worrying about a saddle. I smiled once we were out of the stables and in the moonlight, where his deep grey coat gleamed a shade of blue in the moonlight.

I looked around to make sure no one had seen me, before I slipped the reins over his head and to his withers. After I did this, I found I had a problem. I'd selected a tall horse. I am short. A fact that I've lived with and been alright with until tonight. My problem was soon solved, however, when I stood on the roots of a large tree to make me taller. I leapt up onto the gelding's back, with a little difficulty, and was soon on my way for a late night ride around the property.

"Perhaps I shall visit the pond first, then I'll work my way around from there." I though.

I gently nudged the steed into a slow walk with my bare heels, then guided him in the direction of the small pond. Not long after I was pulling back on the reins to stop the horse at the water's edge, to admire the reflection of the moonlight.

Something snapped. The horse's head flew up, his ears pricked forward, standing completely still as he stared off into the inky distance. He tried to turn on his heels, to follow his instincts to run away, to go to the other horses where he'd be safe. I pulled back hard on the reins, trying to prove my authority over the animal. He began picking up his feet and stomping, dancing angrily as he chomped at the steel in his mouth. He finally became angry enough that he began to rear up, and soon I was on the ground, watching him race away.

I sat up and struck the ground with my fists, allowing a few curse words to rudely interrupt the quiet of the night. I then stood abruptly to stare at my reflection in the water for a few seconds, before striking at it in rage with my feet. I picked up rocks and threw them wildly, as though I'd been taught nothing and I was back in my jungle.

I was startled by and arm around my waist, but didn't slow down my rage. I thrashed and cursed, not caring that I was acting so wild. The figure only stood calmly and held me against their front. I didn't realize it was James until he began whispering and stroking my neck as best he could while I thrashed. Once I knew his identity I went limp in his arms, allowing sobs to escape my throat. James picked me up bridal style and held me close like a child. I became vaguely aware of him easing us down on the soft, grassy ground a few feet from the pond.

I buried my face in the curve of his neck and continued to sob, allowing him to cuddle me. I began shaking, trembling, even though it wasn't cold. All of the frustration and sadness I'd felt over the course of these annoying weeks, over the two months James had amnesia, for all of the stares and murmurs from the people of the elite, I released in my sobs. I'd been pushed to my limit, and that hard fall to the ground and angry reflection is what pushed me over the edge, made me realize.

"This isn't about the horse throwing you and running away." James stated in a whisper, once I'd calmed down a little.

I could only manage to shake my head against his cravat-clad neck.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" He asked sympathetically against my brow.

"I…I can't…can't do…" I started shakily.

"What is it?" He whispered gently. "What can't you do?"

"I can't take…society anymore!" I sobbed. "I want to go back." I whispered brokenly.

He sighed softly. "I've been wondering if this would come up." He paused for a moment as he began stroking my neck. "Do you still want to marry me?" He asked, barely audible.

I jerked my head from his neck, studying his face.

He's serious.

"Of coarse!" I whispered roughly. "I just…I can't take this anymore! The staring…the whispering…relentless gossip…I'm sick to my stomach with it!" I shouted.

"Shh…" He soothed. "I know…some of the elite society can push even the strongest of men to their limit. But I ask you…please, try to endure it for a few more weeks, until we marry."

I felt my rage push back to the surface, and I began pounding my fists against his chest. "You didn't even ask me anything over the weeks you've been at the fort!" I shouted. "You didn't tell me you'd be working all hours of the day and most of the night! You just left! Left me at the mercy of boredom and frustration!"

I began to thrash again, I felt myself going wild…and I didn't care. "You left me with no one to talk to but Isabella, who can't seem to stop running her mouth about how mysterious she thinks Rochester is! Alexander was always working in his study! Does the man even sleep?! That's all he does! You left me with nothing!" I screamed.

I thrashed wildly enough that I managed to get out of his grasp and crawl away from him, but not for long. He leapt and wrapped his arms about my upper legs, then turned me over on my back. I tried to kick at him, but he dodged. He laid on top of me, using most of his weight to pin me to the ground.

Before I could yell or scream, he'd pressed his lips against mine. He used my anger against me, to make the kiss passionate. I poured myself into his kiss, trying to turn the fury to passion, to concentrate on nothing but him. I listened with my body to his body language, allowed my lips to work with his, welcome the warmth of his mouth.

He was apologizing.

I worked my arms out from where they were wedged between my abs and his, and allowed my hands to cradle the back of his head and neck. He kissed me, and kissed me, until I sighed loudly through my nose. Only then did he pull away, knowing I was completely relaxed. He pressed his forehead to mine, taking in large sums of air as he stroked my hair.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He whispered through breaths.

"When will it stop?" I asked brokenly, feeling my warm tears begin to fall.

"Society, or me being away for so long?"

"Both."

He sighed. "Society breathing down your neck won't stop…quickly anyway. There will always be some sort of pompous git looking down at you. Me being away so long…it'll slow down. I'm sorry…it isn't really anything I can control, unless work like a mad man to get home a few hours early."

"How many hours early?"

"Two, maybe three. I'd still be getting in late." He paused.

I furrowed my brows. "Can't I just come and visit you at the fort?"

"Chrissy…" He paused. "Actually…that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But, you must come with Isabella or Alexander. Someone who knows their way around the town. It would feel safer if we did that. They could leave you with me at my office…but keep in mind, we'd be getting in very late at night, or end up staying at the fort until early the next morning."

"I don't care." I whispered, cupping his face.

He chuckled. "I didn't think you would."

"I'm sorry." I said, after a long, comfortable pause.

He furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"Well…for hitting you…and behaving like a wild animal towards you."

He shook his head. "Oh, Chrissy…don't apologize for that. I deserved it." He began stroking my hair again. "Come along…let's go inside. You're trembling."

He gently lifted himself off of me, then shrugged off his coat. I couldn't tell what he was wearing, really. It was too dark, and the moonlight just made it seem like he was wearing all black. Anyway, he laid the coat out on the ground, lifted me and set me in the center of the coat, then wrapped me up and lifted me.

* * *

When we reached the manner, we met Alexander just outside one of the back doors. He had a sword strapped about his waist, and a few of the male house servants with him. He gave us a few curious looks as we neared.

"James, what was all of the shouting? I thought someone was being mauled!"

I looked down at Chrissy, laying quietly in my arms, staring at her knees. "It's nothing, sir. Something spooked her horse, and she was thrown from the startled animal. I'll take care of it, sir."

With that I politely pushed past Alexander and the confused house staff, intent only on reaching her bed where I knew I could wrap her in something warm to fight off her chills. I padded quickly up the stairs, making sure to be as soundless as possible as I passed some of the bedrooms where people were already asleep, and soon found myself in front of Chrissy's door.

I tried a few times, with difficulty to open the door, while still holding Chrissy. Finally, out of fear of dropping her, I asked. "Uhm…Chrissy, do you mind reaching down and opening the door? Just enough that I can push it open, please."

Without a word, she reached down and twisted the doorknob, and I pushed the door open with my foot. I sighed as I walked to her bed. She was still trembling. Gently, I eased her down on the soft mattress and took my coat from around her, replacing it with her bed sheets.

"Shut the door." She whispered.

I did as she requested, then slowly returned to her bedside and seated myself on the edge of the mattress.

"Lay with me."

I began to shake my head. "Chrissy…I need…"

"Please. Please, I need you. I need your support right now." She pleaded…so softly I barely heard what she'd said.

I gazed at her still-trembling form, contemplating my options. I would have to get up early…She'd probably still be asleep by the time I'd be getting up to go to the fort. She's clearly shaken, both from my absence and everything else. Without another thought, I stood and removed my cravat, waistcoat and sword and placed them atop the trunk at the foot of her bed. I then took off my boots and stockings, leaving me in nothing but my breeches and shirt.

Before I eased myself down on the mattress, I untucked my shirt and grabbed a quilt from her wardrobe. Now that I was comfortable, I unfolded the quilt and crawled next to her. I stayed above the covers, though I spread the quilt over both me and Chrissy, and pressed my front to her back and draped my arm over her waist; atop the quilt, of coarse.

"Near the ocean." She mumbled.

"Pardon?"

She rolled over on her back and turned her head to look at me. "I…I was wanting our wedding to be held on the beach…outside near the ocean…since both of us like to be near the water." She said quietly.

I nodded, stroking her hair. "Alright." I whispered. "We'll be wed on the beach."

"Perhaps a bit late in the day, so it won't be so hot?" She suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." I nodded.

"When shall we have the wedding?"

I sighed. "That's something we'll have to discuss when the two of us aren't so drowsy. Perhaps tomorrow, after we've gotten a few hours of sleep?"

She seemed satisfied with this answer, for she nodded and rolled back over on her left side. She scooted back a bit, pressing her back against my front, and I draped my arm about her waist and rested my chin atop her head.

I smiled, however, when her hand strayed to mine. I gently laced my fingers between hers, smiling slightly more at the feeling of her ring against my palm.

**Okay, I'd like to apologize if this chapter seemed a bit vague near the end. For some reason, my mind isn't wanting to cooperate tonight. (I'm pretty drowsy, too). But, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could move on to a more important chapter. So, I'm sorry if this was a bit dull. Please review! Thanks!**


	27. Ideas and Surprises

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Alexander Swann, Isabella Swann, or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

"James? Wake up, boy! You're going to be late!"

I woke to someone whispering, and something lightly jarring my shoulder. I forced my reluctant eyes to open, and turned over to face the source.

Alexander.

He'd lit the candle on the nearby nightstand, and was sort of leaning against the edge of my mattress to reach me.

I looked around quickly to see if I'd made it back to my room, perhaps some hours ago. Nope. I was, in fact, still in Chrissy's room, Chrissy still asleep, and my arm still draped around her waist. My head snapped back to Alexander, who was standing there as though I was alone in my own bedroom.

"Sir…she…she was very upset, she had a breakdown from all of the pressure over the months she's been here. I…I didn't…" I rambled.

Alexander nodded, his eyes understanding. "I don't need an explanation. I'm surprised it took her this long to snap under all of the pressure. She'll be fine, lad. Just a bit of rest and positivity is all she needs. Come along now, you're about to be late for work."

I furrowed my brows as I slowly crawled away from Chrissy and off of the bed. "How do you know when I leave for work?"

He chuckled. "I'm usually up by the time you're leaving, working in my study."

My eyes widened. "Do you ever sleep?"

"That's not important. Come along, before we wake her."

I realized he was right. If we continued standing here, talking, Chrissy was sure to wake earlier than I whished. Without another thought I followed Alexander out of the room, and made my way towards mine. Alexander went the opposite direction, towards the staircase.

"Sir?"

He stopped, and looked at me curiously.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled warmly at me. "Get dressed. If you keep this up, they're sure to release you for constant tardiness."

* * *

I began the day with a groan, and drew my limbs close until I was curled up into a ball on my mattress. I must have used more energy than I thought I had during my breakdown last night. All of the events leading up to it flashed in my mind's eye, leading all the way up to the point James had laid down beside me just minutes before I fell asleep.

My hand found its way to my waist, and…found James's hand not there. Then, and only then, did I force my eyes open. I rolled over, to find that the place where James had been laying was no longer occupied by him, and he didn't seem to be anywhere in the bright room. I forced myself to a sitting position and slowly pushed myself to my feet, then sighed. If I wanted to go to town, I'd have to wear a dress.

"Well," I thought. "Nothing fancy like that ridiculous puffy dress Isabella made me wear a few days ago. I'll just settle for a simple, plain, silk dress. Those are the most comfortable."

I sauntered to my wardrobe and selected my favorite silk dress…a light green with long sleeves, the collar, cuffs and bottom of the dress dark green. I also thought it would complement my ring. I looked down at the jewel and smiled. It may have made me think a lot of things through last night, may have made me a bit upset and angry, but I wasn't in my right mind at that moment. I was wild…I was back on my island…in my mind.

But not today. I knew where I was, where I was going and who I was going to see. I smiled a bit wider as I moved my hand, watching as the jewel shimmered with elegance. I looked back to the green silk in my hands, then looked up at the door when I heard someone stop in front of it.

Alexander was observing me with a slight smile, his eyes bright. He looked me in the eyes, then my ring, my dress and then back to me. "I suppose you'll be going to the fort?" It was more a statement than a question, really.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He nodded as well. "I'll send for a maid to help you dress."

* * *

I sat quietly across from Isabella in the carriage, who seemed very interested in staring out the window at the town. Curious as to what she was looking at, I peered out the glass as well.

Nothing special. Just the little shops on the sides of the streets, townspeople going about their daily routines. I looked up at the sky, gladly finding nothing but a beautiful, deep shade of blue with only a few clouds. My view was a bit blocked, though, when we arrived at the fort. I smiled, knowing who waited there.

I waited calmly,(though eagerly), for the coachman to open the door. When he did this I was out of the carriage in a blink, waiting for Isabella to come out. Once she was out and steadily on her feet, I turned and walked at a brisk pace.

"Slow down, cherie. You don't even know where his office is." Isabella said with a chuckle.

I smiled, out of embarrassment. "Oh…uhm…right."

She only gave me a soft look as she caught up to me, and we continued at a slower, more relaxed pace.

"So, what are your plans for the wedding?" She inquired.

"James and I agreed to be wed on the beach, sometime in the late afternoon so it won't be so hot."

"That sounds lovely! When do you suppose…"

She was abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence, and released a very loud and unladylike "oomph!" She looked up, only to find she'd run into Count Rochester.

"Count Rochester." She curtsied. "Excuse me." With that, she pushed past him and tried to pick up where she'd left off.

However, Rochester had other plans. "Excuse me, Miss Swann. You run into someone and then just walk away?" He asked with a sneer, though his eyes didn't seem to agree with his pompous tone as he gazed at her.

"Pardon me, Count Rochester," She started in a no-jesting tone. "You bumped into me, and you didn't apologize or give even the slightest "excuse me"."

"Well, madam, if you hadn't been so busy gossiping maybe you could have seen where you were going."

She glared at him. "The conversation had nothing to do with worthless, mindless gossip, sir. You're the one who wasn't paying attention and didn't apologize for your own mistake. I'm leaving now."

With that, she walked away.

I met the confused, but still strange-looking gaze in Rochester's eyes, curtsied, then walked off to catch up with Isabella.

"The very nerve of that man!" She growled.

I stifled my chuckle. It was indeed Rochester's fault that they'd collided, and he was indeed looking where he was going when they did.

"Isabella, have you noticed…"

"Look! We're here!" She interrupted. "You go on and talk to James, cherie. I have a few things I need to purchase."

I watched in confusion as she walked away at a very brisk pace, shrugged to myself, then turned back and knocked on the door. A strict, "enter" is all I heard from the other side of the door, and with another confused look, I entered and shut the door softly behind me.

I found James staring hard at a piece of parchment sitting on his desk, a quill in his hand. He continued reading, even with me standing there, then signed the parchment once he'd reached the bottom. He then put it aside and picked up another piece of parchment before setting his quill down to look up at me.

His eyes widened a bit when he realized just who had entered his office, and he stood and offered me an apologetic smile. "I apologize, I thought you were one of my men." He walked to me and embraced me, before grabbing a chair and setting it in front of his desk. "Please, sit." He said, just before he helped me seat myself.

He then sat down behind his desk and pulled a bottle out from one of the drawers. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked softly.

I cocked my head as I studied the brownish-yellow liquid. "What is it?"

"It's brandy. I thought perhaps you would like it better than the wine, since you think that so bitter. Here, try some." He took a glass from the drawer and poured a small amount of the strange liquid, then handed it to me.

I gently took the glass from him and sniffed the beverage, pulled a face, then sniffed it again. With a shrug I took a sip, and, found it not too bad. Perhaps a bit more bearable than the wine I'd tried several months ago.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It tastes better than wine." I said quietly.

He chuckled, then offered to take the glass from me. I gladly handed it back to him, and he downed whatever I'd not drunk. He then put the bottle of brandy and glass back in the drawer and folded his hands atop his desk, studying me.

"Feeling better today, are we?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am." Why was I feeling shy all of a sudden under his soft gaze?

I watched his eyes slowly roam my body, an unreadable expression on his face by the time he brought his gaze back to my eyes. "Come here." He said faintly.

I stood up from my seat and walked slowly, silently to him. He took my hands in his and gently pulled me down sideways atop his lap. He chuckled. "What is it?"

"I…I really, really wish I could tell you." I half-giggled. "I just…I don't know anymore. You…I'll get near you…and meet your gaze…and sometimes I feel, well, shy." I said, a light blush creeping up my neck and spreading across my face.

James seemed pleased with this confession, and only pulled me closer. "Perhaps your mind has finally been able to grasp and wrap itself around the fact that we're to be married soon."

I smiled, then looked innocently into his eyes. "Do you ever feel that way sometimes when I draw near to you?"

He nodded. "I do."

I was content with this answer, for I smiled and leaned against him, my smile growing when I heard his sigh of happiness. I looked lazily out the window just behind James's head, lightly studying the sandy, golden shore and clear Caribbean water as I tucked my head beneath his chin. I also lazily began to study a couple walking together on that beach, when I came to realize something.

I sat up, looking more intently out the window. "Is that Isabella and Count Rochester?"

"Hmm?" James mumbled, as if coming out of a daze. He turned as best as he could while in his chair and me on his lap, and followed my gaze out the window. "It would appear to be them. Why is that of significance?"

I chuckled as I watched the two walk arm in arm instead of holding hands, for the sake of propriety. "Oh, those two were arguing like children a few minutes ago, that's all."

James only shrugged and sat correctly in his chair, holding me closer. "Perhaps that's their way of showing each other their affection."

I cocked my head as I studied his face. "Shouting at one another?"

He smiled at my confusion. "Some people just work that way."

With a shrug, I smiled back and got down to business. "Why don't discuss some of our wedding ideas?"

He nodded, his eyes softening. "Alright."

"Do you have any ideas before I tell you mine?"

He smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I have a few ideas I wanted to check with you."

* * *

I suppressed a sigh as Count Rochester escorted me along the shore. Not a sigh of boredom…far from that. But, a sigh of happiness. It was an absolute glorious day…the sun shining and the beach glimmering. Phillip only seemed to be adding to the sheer beauty as we walked along…

Phillip? Since when had I started calling him Phillip? "Count Rochester. That is what you're supposed to call him, cherie." I thought to myself.

"So." Count Rochester started, interrupting my thoughts. "I've heard from a number of people that you play the piano forte quite well, and that you're the one that brought some decency to Miss Groves."

I beamed. "Your sources are correct, I am quite talented in playing the piano forte." I paused. "But, Miss Groves already seemed to have some sort of decency when she came here. I have a feeling James is the one that helped to calm her and taught her before they were rescued."

"Ah, I see. But…" He stopped suddenly, his face taking on a bit of surprise. "I say, lad! Are you alright?"

I looked up to find a small boy and, quite possibly his little sister. The boy couldn't have been more than six, with shaggyblack hair and light brown eyes. He wore only a worn white shirt and cream colored breeches. His legs and feet were bare, and he appeared to have fallen.

His little sister, if that's who she was, had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and wore a little light blue dress, her feet also bare. She backed away as Phillip neared and knelt down next to the boy. "He falleded down, mister." She said quietly as she pointed to his foot.

The lad nodded, his eyes glassy. "I scrapeded my toeses on that rock, over there." He said with a whine, pointing to his right foot and then a small, jagged rock not far behind him.

Phillip bent over a little as he took the small foot in his larger hands, examining the little "toeses". After a few moments, Phillip looked back up at the lad and smiled. "It's just a scrape, lad. You'll live. Where might your parents be, and your shoes?" He asked tenderly.

The lad pointed behind him at the back of a shop, in the string of shops along the street not very far from where we stood. "They tolded us if we stayed within the view of the store, we could play in the sand. See? We builded a sand castle!" He said excitedly, pointing to a lump of sand with seashells on it.

Phillip smiled. "And a fine sand castle it is! Why don't you run back to your parents shop so they can take care of your scrape? Or can you walk? Do want me to help you?"

The lad shook his head. "I can make it! Thank you mister!"

Though, the lad did have a bit of trouble getting to his feet. Phillip only chuckled and grabbed the boy beneath the arms and hauled him to a standing position. The boy thanked him and took off with a slight limp.

The girl watched her brother for a moment, before shyly turning to Phillip. "Thank you mister for helpededing my brover!" She said as she waved in a shy manner, just before scurrying off after her brother.

Phillip chuckled as stood and stretched to his full height, then jumped a little when he realized I was only a few feet from him smiling. His smile immediately disappeared. "Well…I couldn't just leave him there bleeding, could I?"

I chuckled. "That was very kind of you, helping him like that. Again, it brings me to ask…why do you hide your kindness?"

He looked down at his dark purple coat and straightened it, then re-adjusted his black tricorn and sighed. "If I act like a scoundrel, people tend to leave me alone. You notice that Admiral Norrington is a good gentleman, and he seems to get crowded at social gatherings."

I smiled softly at him. "It's just in James's nature to be polite. It's his mask for what he really thinks of society. You, however, if you tried using kindness for a mask at a gathering…I suppose you wouldn't really be left alone as you wish."

He cocked his head, studying me. "You don't think I'm a rogue for acting like one so I'll be left alone?"

I walked the few feet between us so we could continue our walk. When he walked and stayed beside me as I wished, I continued. "It's understandable. Or perhaps I'm still touched at the display of care you just showed that little boy. He seemed rather afraid of you until you examined his scrape."

Now he furrowed his brows. "If you're touched by my gesture towards the boy, then why were you shouting at me at the fort?"

I chuckled, and quoted what he'd said not very long ago. "That is for me to know, and you to figure out yourself." Then continued walking when he stopped to stare at me.

**MUST READ!! HEY!! READ THIS!! Alright, in a few days, I'm leaving on a three week vacation. I'm going to visit some very close friends, so don't expect any updates for at least three weeks. I probably won't get to work on the chapters while I'm there, but if I have some spare time, I'll try to work on the next chapter. Again, don't expect any updates for at least three weeks. Sorry. Please review! You people are my inspiration! Thanks!**


	28. Bonds

**I'M BACK FROM LONDON!!**

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

I set my quill down tiredly and massaged my temples, closing my eyes only briefly.

Chrissy and I had discussed a lot of things about our wedding; some things we were absolutely certain about, and others we wanted to get advice or suggestions on from Isabella and Alexander.

It was late at night, the sun having gone down several hours ago. The only light in my office was a candle I'd lit on the corner of my desk, and the moonlight creeping in through the window just behind my head. The lack of light wasn't making it very easy on my tired eyes to see the parchment right in front of me, but that was alright; I was getting ready to retire for the night anyway.

I looked over at the shadow-like figure not too far to my left, laying on the makeshift bed of my office. Chrissy was sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball on her left side with the coat of my uniform draped over her small figure. I sighed. I was going to have to wake her. There's enough gossip floating around Port Royal about us already. I doubt it would help if someone saw me leave my office carrying a fast asleep Chrissy in my arms to a carriage.

So with another sigh, I stood, stretched, yawned, then made my way to Chrissy. I squatted down next to her sleeping figure, watching silently as her chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed softly. I reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the backs of my fingers, then slid my hand down her neck and lightly gripped her shoulder.

"Chrissy, wake up, Sweetheart." I whispered.

She groaned, then buried her head deep into my pillow.

"Chrissy?" I shook her shoulder. "Darling, you need to wake up. We're going back to the Swann's estate."

She opened her eyes this time, the moonlight illuminating them almost immediately. I felt a small piece of my control slip away as her eyes gazed up into mine, suddenly alert.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice a bit scratchy."

"No, Darling." I soothed. "It's very late. We need to get back to the Swann's estate."

"Alright." She yawned, laying her head back down on my pillow.

I stifled a chuckle. She reminded me so much of a child sometimes. I began t slide my hand back forth between her shoulder and hip. "That means you need to get up, Chrissy." I said as a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

She groaned as she planted her face in the center of the pillow. This time, I did allow myself to chuckle. "Come along, Chrissy." I gently rolled her over on her back, then pulled her to a sitting position.

She responded by wrapping her arms about my neck, allowing me to stand her up and walk her to my desk chair.

"Just sit here while I call for a carriage, and prepare to leave." I said quietly.

She nodded. I turned and made my way to the door, standing half-way in the door just enough so I could talk to the man standing guard. "Sailor."

He turned and saluted. "Sir?"

I returned his salute. "Fetch me carriage."

He nodded. "Aye, Sir."

I turned back to Chrissy , who looked half-asleep again as she slouched in my comfortable leather chair. Still standing in the doorway, I leaned against the doorframe and observed her.

The light of the candle on the corner of my desk gave her skin a warm, soft orange glow; her hair a golden shimmer. Her esophagus moved slowly up and down beneath her skin when she lightly swallowed a bit of saliva, causing my eyes to linger on the tender area. I allowed my gaze to go a bit lower, to study her cleavage. I swallowed hard as I felt another piece of control escape me. The candle-light was making her skin look so warm, so soft…causing me to long touch, to stroke as I whispered softly then nibbled on her lobes.

I soon found myself closing the door and my legs carrying me to her. Then, before I could stop myself, I was standing beside her. She lazily looked up at me, her deep blue eyes studying me just as intently. I smiled softly at her and began to stroke her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, her soft, pink lips parting slightly. Cocking my head a bit, I bent down and gently claimed her lips, easily allowing my tongue access to her warm mouth. My left hand traveled lightly down her neck, earning a soft moan from her throat.

I tried keeping the kiss tender, not wanting anything to get out of control…seeing how I'd already lost a great deal of it already. Though, my hand continued traveling lower. My fingers began to trace her collarbone, then resumed going lower.

"Sir, your carriage is waiting just inside the fort." Came the muffled voice of the sailor just outside my door.

I jumped slightly and broke the kiss, though I kept my face close to hers.

"Sir?"

I sighed softly and stood to my full height. "Very good, Sailor. Back to your post."

I then helped Chrissy to her feet, who helped me put on my officer's coat of which had been draped over her only moments prior. "Ready?" I asked quietly.

She nodded quietly, and rested her hands on my offered right arm.

* * *

It was unusually cool for a Caribbean night. I pulled my officer's coat tighter about me, and took notice that Chrissy was, indeed, walking closer to me and shivering. I began to take off my coat to drape it around her, but she stopped, abruptly. I followed her gaze, finding that she was staring directly at Lieutenant Theodore Groves.

The two were rooted to their spots, sizing each other up. Finally, Chrissy released my arm and walked towards Theodore, who was till rotted. She stopped about a foot from him and looked him over once more, this time with concern. With a closer look at the Lieutenant, I began to wonder about his health as well. I walked a few steps closer, but only a few, giving the siblings room. Theodore seemed to have small, though visible, black circles beneath his bloodshot eyes. His shoulders slouched. He seemed to be slouching altogether, actually. If only a little. It was still out of character for him.

"Are you well?" I heard Chrissy ask.

He nodded. "I am. A bit tired, but well none the less." He paused to study her. "The rumors are true, then. Miss Swann has done quite well tutoring you…You look beautiful." He took her left hand his his right, looking at her ring. "Those other rumors are true as well." He said more to himself.

"Are you sure you're well?" She pressed, changing the subject. She gently cupped his cheeks in her small hands, then felt of his forehead. "You're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"Perhaps…perhaps a bit over an hour, giving orders and receiving them from superior officers. I'm fine, I assure you. I was actually going to fetch a carriage to go home."

She studied him for a moment, seemingly hesitating. "Come with James I. We're still residing at the Swanns'."

He shook his head. "I…I'd hate to just show up unannounced…"

Chrissy quieted him with a hand on his cheek. "Your room is just as you left it, and I'm certain you'd rather be at the Swann's than you empty estate." She finished with a smile.

He stood quietly for a moment, thinking. After about a minute, ho looked over at me. I tried offering the most assuring smile I could, and nodded. He looked back down at Chrissy, who also nodded. In only moments, she was leading the exhausted Theodore to the carriage.

* * *

"Steady, steady." James soothed as we walked Theodore up the steps and into Swann Manor.

"Is everything…Theodore! Are you quite alright?" Alexander asked, standing near the entrance to the manor.''

"He's fine, Alexander." I called over my shoulder. :Just a bit overworked, is all."

We then continued walked Theodore up the stairs, pausing only once we'd reached his bedroom door.

"Go on." James said quietly. "I'll help him prepare for bed."

I shook my head. "You'll need help."

"You look as though you're going to fall over, Dear." He chuckled. "I'll be there momentarily.

* * *

I sighed in frustration. James had come in and said goodnight a bit over an hour ago. I was tired, yet I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with all sorts of questions and thought about my brother. Is he still angry at me? Has he changed his mind about my feelings for James? Something seemed very different about him, as well.

I tossed the covers off of me and soon found myself at Theodore's door. I started to just open the door, thought better of it, and knocked. I was surprised to hear Theodore say 'come in", but I did so despite my surprise. When I entered, Theodore was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows with the covers pulled to his waist.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, starting to get up.

"Don't get up." I said quickly, shutting the door behind me. "I…I just want to talk to you."

He nodded.

I slowly approached him, and sat down on the edge of his bed. For a while I didn't say anything, I just studied him, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, though, Theodore decided to break the silence.

"I take it you've met Cound Rochester?"

I nodded.

He chuckled, somewhat bitterly. "Cocky, snobbish bastard. Don't you agree?"

I paused for a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond. I'd come to somewhat befriend Phillip, and his eyes usually didn't agree with what he said. "I don't think he's that bad." I said quietly. "I think he's kinder than he shows. He's over here all the time, calling on Isabella."

He smirked. "So I've heard."

I paused, trying to think of how we could get on with twhat I wanted to talk about. "My engagement to James…Do you disapprove of it?"

He studied me for a moment…his soft, tired brown eyes unreadable. "You two are obviously smitten with each other. There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I didn't ask if or why you can't stop it. I asked if you disapprove of it." I responded seriously.

He sighed. "No, I don't disapprove . I'm happy for you, ?Chrissy. You're building a life. You've been tutored how to be a lady, and you obviously apply those lessons when you go out in public. You, just as you said you would, captured the heart of a fine and respected man. Anyone that can see and is at least half-sane can tell me you love him, in return. Besides," He said, taking in a large breath. "I know how you and James feel towards each other, and I wouldn't try to part you two."

I cocked my head. "Theodore, are you saying..?"

He smiled. "I…I've been calling on a…a rather fine woman…if I may say so."

I smiled. "What is her name? What does she look like?"

He looked away from me, his eyes glazing over as he thought about her, still with a smile. "Abigail Redwood. Light, light brown hair, almost blond. Light brown eyes, fair skin. She's not very tall. Perhaps a bit shorter than you. Very slim. She reminds me of a small bird. Her voice…" He trailed off, lost in his mind.

I smiled, putting my hand atop his to bring him back to reality. "I think my brother is in love." I said softly.

"Aye." He grinned. "Now I know how you and James feel." He paused for a moment, becoming serious. "I apologize for how I treated you two. I'm not great with words…I was just concerned. I apologize.

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms about his waist as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." I pulled back and smiled at him. "Since we've had this conversation, perhaps now I'll be able to get some sleep. You look like you're in need of some as well."

He chuckled. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." I got up and made my way back to my bedroom, feeling confident to get some sleep.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walk down the hallway, to my study. For once, I could get to bed early! I just needed to set the papers that were in my hand on my desk, and I'd be off to slumber.

I pulled my robe tighter about my nightshirt-clad body, feeling the unusual chill on this cool Caribbean night. Ah, I could see the door to my study…But, was that light coming from it? I don't recall leaving any candles lit, or a fire in the hearth. The door was slightly ajar as well.

With furrowed brows I pushed the door open a bit, peeking in when I heard voices coming from the room. Isabella was sitting quietly on the settee, Count Rochester standing not far, leaning against the wall as he stared out the window.

"Is something interesting going on out there?" Isabella asked quietly.

Rochester turned. "Just looking at the stars." He paused, then smirked. "Does something require my attention?"

Isabella shook her head, before joining him at the window, gazing up at the stars as well. "You didn't mean it." She said quietly.

Rochester furrowed his brows and turned towards the window as well, though he kept his gaze on her. "Pardon?"

"The things you said at the fort, before we walked together on the beach. All of the shouting. You didn't mean it."

He shook his head. "No."

I'm not certain, but I think Isabella was smiling. "You were shouting to hide something, weren't you?"

Rochester's right hand crept over to gently capture Isabella's left hand, resting on the windowsill. "Maybe."

Isabella looked down at their joined hands, Rochester's thumb lightly massaging the top of hers. "Why…don't you just tell me?"

Rochester sighed. "Because…" He paused to study her face. "Because…I…"

Their faces inched closer, until their lips met. Rochester brought his arms around Isabella's waist, who seemed to relax a bit in his embrace. She brought her hands up to cup his face, when, she suddenly pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Rochester asked quietly, almost hurt.

Isabella only shook her head, unable to answer.

Rochester gently tipped her chin up, studying her face. "What is…" He held her gaze, before she looked uncomfortably away. "Is it James?"

She furrowed her brows. "How do you…"

"Everyone knows James used to call on you, before he stopped for some reason when he had to prepare to leave with the East India Trading Company to fight Sparrow and all the other pirates. You still have something for him." It was a statement instead of a question.

Again, she looked down. Again, Rochester forced her to look at him. "Open your eyes, Isabella!" He whispered with a strain in his voice. "He's engaged! He's moved on from you." He said softly, stroking her cheeks.

"I know." She whispered brokenly.

"Let him go." He said suddenly, with a hard edge to his voice.

Isabella looked back up at him, her brows furrowed.

Rochester held her chin between his left thumb and index finger. "You can't have me, unless you let him go."

"Alright." She responded. "Replace him."

He studied her with stern eyes, then allowed them to soften as he leaned down and claimed her lips again.

I looked down at the papers in my hands, which seemed insignificant all of a sudden. With a smile, I walked away. Those papers could wait.

**Okay, I hope this chapter wasn't cheesey! Like I said earlier, I just got back from London. So, for some reason, I haven't been able to concentrate as well as I've wanted to on the story. So, apologies if this wasn't so good! Please review! Thanks!**


	29. Lock and Key

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Isabella Swann, Alexander Swann, or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

"James?"

I groaned, turning over while I buried my head deeper into my pillow.

Someone chuckled. "James, wake up."

I became vaguely aware of something shaking my shoulder.

"James!"

I started upon hearing someone yell my name, but was soon calmed when a soft hand began caressing my face.

"Had you planned to sleep all day?" Chrissy asked with a chuckle.

I rolled over on my back, facing her on the edge of my bed. "What time is it?"

"A bit past ten." She answered, stroking my hair. "Were you having a good dream, or something?"

"Why does that matter?"

She smiled. "Sometimes I'll sleep a bit late, when I'm dreaming about you."

"Oh?" I responded, cocking my head, smiling. "What do I do in these dreams of yours?"

She smirked. "I won't say."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "What if I tell you what I was dreaming about?"

"I already know what you dream about." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

I laughed softly, deep in my throat, while I studied her. She perched easily on the side of my bed, her left leg drawn near her body, foot tucked beneath her, while her other foot simply dangled centimeters from the floor. She wore no dress today, but simple, grey breeches, and a cream-colored top. Her shoulder-length golden hair was swept back in a grey ribbon, and her deep blue eyes sparkled and glowed, reminding me of the sun reflecting off of the sea. Her smile glowed as well, causing me to cock my head once again.

"What has you all cheered up?"

She shook her head as she put her legs on each side of my torso, then eased herself down on my pelvis. "We are to be married in just a matter of days! Doesn't that excite you?" She asked excitedly, rubbing my chest with both of her hands.

I groaned at her touch, as though she was actually touching my skin instead of rubbing it through my shirt. "Yes." I responded in a rough whisper. "It does. It makes me thinks of all the things we'll be able to do once we've been wed."

She furrowed her brows.

Something hit me then. She was too young to have been told by her parents of…well…Then she grew alone, and had no one to tell her…

I sat up, causing her to slide back a bit atop my legs. "Chrissy…" I could feel my face turning scarlet. "Do you…well…do you know how babies…come about?"

She shook her head. "No..?"

I closed my eyes.

"Maybe?" She said, sounding very unconfident.

I let my head hang limply.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

I nodded, curtly. "Yes…th-that's it. That's exactly how they come about." I furrowed my brows, then looked back up at her. "Do…you know what takes place on a wedding night?"

She nodded. "Uhm…are we…going to..?"

"That's a question we'll answer after the wedding." I interrupted as I lifted my head and brought my gaze to her. Smiling awkwardly, I began to caress the left side of her face. "Don't be afraid," I soothed. "I'll do everything I can to make that night…pleasant, and enjoyable. You don't have to worry." I whispered, drawing her closer at her look of concern.

She welcomed my embrace, easily going limp against my front while I stroked her back. "Hmm." She sighed.

I stopped, hesitating. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Don't stop!" She almost whined. "It feels good." She cooed, pressing her face to the curve of my neck.

With a smile, I began stroking her back again. It did take me by surprise, however, when she wrapped her arms about my neck and her legs about my waist, and began nuzzling the skin just beneath my left earlobe. Then, without warning, her slick, warm and wet tongue began teasing said area of skin.

"Chri…Chrissy?" I whispered roughly, realizing my arms had wrapped tightly about her waist without my permission.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her teeth nibbling lightly at my earlobe.

"I…think you…you…" My control was slipping. It felt so good! So tempting… "Stop…please." I whispered, though secretly not wanting her to.

"Why?" She whispered, lowering her lips to nuzzle my neck.

"I…I…" I started, helplessly losing my voice, pressing my neck to her curious mouth. "Stop." I forced out in a rough, but soft, voice.

She lifted her head and met my gaze, her eyes sad and afraid at the same time. "Does it not feel good?" She asked brokenly.

"No!" I replied in a strained whisper, my hands coming up without my permission to cup her face. "It felt…wonderful!" I cooed softly. "That's why I wanted you to stop. I fear I may lose control of myself. I want to wait until we're wed for that." I finished in a whisper.

"Then it'll be alright?" She asked innocently, sounding like a child.

I smiled softly, my thumbs gently rubbing the area just below her eyes. "It will be perfectly fine, then."

She returned my soft smile, then, and linked her hands behind my neck. "You said you would show me Norrington Manor, today."

* * *

I stared anxiously out the carriage window as we neared Norrington Manor. This was James's home I was about to enter…where he'd resided for years…eaten, slept. A place that was soon to be mine as well. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited about getting to see the place.

When we finally stopped, I was in awe. James's home was a two story mansion, painted white with a brown shingled roof. The porch was long and open, with three stairs leading up to it. The two large doors leading into the manor were painted a deep shade of blue, almost black. There were three windows on each side of the doors, also with deep blue trim. The upper half of the manor had at least six windows, maybe more. The drive we'd pulled into was filled with grayish gravel, and that was surrounded by lush, green grass. The entire manor seemed to be surrounded by grass!

"This…this all belongs to you?" I whispered.

He smiled. "And you, too." he paused, watching me as I continued to stare out the window. "Do you wish to go inside?"

I looked to him then, still in awe. "Yes…I would."

He chuckled, I guess, at my expression, before he opened the door and climbed out, then helped me out of the carriage as well. I rested my hands on his offered left arm, allowing him to escort me into his beautiful home.

Someone opened the door for us before we even reached the porch. He was a tall man, reaching maybe to about the bridge of James's nose. His hair was a light shade of grey, along with his soft, kind eyes. He wore a light brown coat and breeches, with a white waistcoat and stockings, along with black buckle shoes.

"Good morning, James." his voice was light and kind, as well as his smile. "You've no idea how happy we are to have you back, Sir." he said, bowing at the waist

"Albert." James nodded, smiling as well. "Thank you."

Albert then directed his gaze to me, the same kindness in his smile. "I take it you're Miss Groves?"

"Albert, this is Chrissy. Chrissy, this is Albert. He's been my butler since I was an infant." James introduced, pushing me a bit towards the man who appeared to be in at least his sixties.

Albert bowed and kissed the top of my right hand. "A pleasure, Miss Groves." he straightened, then looked back to James. "Do you plan on coming in, or do you want to stand on the porch all day?" he asked playfully.

I looked to James to see his reaction. He chuckled. "I believe we'll be coming in, Albert."

The butler nodded and stepped aside, giving us room to enter. Once inside, he shut the door and turned back to us. "Can I get anything for you, or the lady, Sir?"

"No thank you, Albert. I just wanted to show Chrissy about the manor before the wedding."

Again, Albert nodded. "Yes, sir. Might I take your hat and coat?"

"Please, Albert." James replied, taking off his silky black tricorn and lavender jacket. "That will be all, Albert. On your way." he said with a smile.

With a bow, Albert left the room.

"Good man, he is." James stated sincerely, before glancing down at me with a smile. "What would you like to see first?"

I reluctantly dragged my gaze from his eyes to look at the room we were standing in. It was the Main Entrance, by the looks of it. A large, open room with light brown wooden floors and white walls. Straight ahead of me led to a hallway, most likely going to the kitchen or out the other side of the house, or something like that. To my right was another large room, a sitting room most likely, or a parlor. To my left was also a large room, and a large staircase standing a little farther out from the entryway of the room.

"It seems so…big." I breathed.

James chuckled as he placed his left hand at the base of my nape. "You seemed to enjoy the gardens at Swann Manor, so why don't we start with my gardens?"

* * *

"Are you getting tired?" James asked me from the doorway of his study. "Do we need to continue the tour another day?

I looked up from the smooth surface of James's desk, to greet his gaze. We'd walked longer than intended in the gardens, and around most of the lower part of the mansion, so we stopped to rest in his study. I'd been enjoying walking about the grounds so far. I didn't really want to stop, because there was so much more of the place to see.

"No, I just needed to sit for a few moments. I still haven't seen the upper part of the house, yet." I said quietly.

In a moment, James was at my side, offering his right hand. "You're sure?"

"Yes." I chuckled, taking his hand.

With a smile, he led me out of the study and to the large staircase, traveling up the stairs at my easy pace. We passed a few doors, staff rooms, I suppose, then stopped once we'd reached a certain door on the left side of the hallway.

"These are my quarters." James said as he opened the door, leading me in.

The room wasn't very large, but it wasn't small, either. Like most of the estate, it had wooden floors. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, and the ceiling was white. Centered against the wall in front of me, with two windows on either side of it was a large bed, the sheets and pillows white. To my left, a changing screen and small table with a wash basin. To my left was a wardrobe and a chair.

James shut the door and led me to another near the changing screen. "This door, here, leads to your quarters." he said quietly, leading me into the adjoined room.

My room was much like James's, with the same type of furniture which was even arranged in the same places, with the exception of the bed, which was tucked away in the upper right corner.

"And this," James started, shutting the door we'd walked through before leading me to another, "Is our bedroom, that we'll share."

I gently let go of James's hand and walked a few steps forward in awe. The room wasn't much different from the others, though the furniture was a bit nicer…and the bed was a large canopy bed that was pushed in the upper right corner, like in my room. Large windows on the left and front wall, if you were entering from the main door, gave us a view of the gardens, and the ocean several yards behind them. It was the brightest room of all of them, because of the large windows. Large, dark blue drapes were pulled back, allowing the view.

I turned to face my fiancé, my brows furrowed. "If this one room is for both of us, then why do we each have a separate room, as well?"

He walked a few steps forward, stopping not far from me. "Incase one of us gets sick, and we have to sleep in separate rooms so one won't cause the other to fall ill. Or, if one desires time to just themselves, or just a place to nap." He paused, hesitating. "And, this room is the farthest from all the others, tucked away at the farthest end of the house."

I smiled, understanding what he was getting at.

"Do you like the bed?" he asked quietly. "I bought it just a few days ago, as one of your wedding gifts."

I walked to the bed, easing myself gently down on the mattress. It was very soft, and comfortable, more so than it looked. I slid my hands on the white blanket, taking in its soft and comforting texture. "You got this…for me? This large bed? It must have cost you!"

He smiled, sitting to my right as he did so. "Don't feel bad about me buying things for you." he whispered, stroking my cheek with the backs of his left-hand fingers. "I got this for both of us…it'll be nice in a few nights."

We shared a smile, then I spoke. "Just a few more nights, James."

He furrowed his brows. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm…I'm just a bit nervous. Aren't you?"

"That depends on what you mean. Nervous about the wedding, or other matters?"

"Other matters?"

He swallowed a bit hard. "You know…after the wedding."

"Well…" I started. "Nervous about the wedding…thinking about all of the people watching."

He smiled. "I am a bit nervous, yes. Just keep in mind…there won't be many people there. We arranged it to be a small wedding." he said gently, his left hand finding my right.

"I know." I whispered. "It's just nerves."

I looked up to meet James's gaze, his features showing concern for the nervous concern on my features. He smiled lightly and moved my right hand to his right, and gently cupped the back of my head with his other. I held his gaze for a few moments, not even realizing we'd been getting closer until our lips met. I allowed a small sigh to pass my nose and my body to go limp against him when his arms closed around my waist.

My hands, as though they had their own brains, began traveling up and down from his stomach to his chest, sliding easily on his silk lavender waistcoat. I heard him sigh as well when I forced my hands to only rub his chest, and I made the kiss go from tender to a bit rough. I felt my body going downward, and soon I was on my back and James was lightly pressed against me.

I moaned lightly when his lips began to trail kisses down the left side of my neck, stopping at the base. I felt one of his hands lightly tug impatiently at the collar of my shirt, his lips trying to reach a bit of my shoulder. Once a bit of my upper shoulder was exposed, he stopped the kisses and focused on nibbling only on that one spot just an inch or two from the base of my neck.

My eyes opened lazily, then closed again in pleasure. I was vaguely aware that my entire body was tingling…because James had forgotten to support himself and his full weight was on me, or it was all just caused by his lips and teasing tongue, I couldn't figure out. I kind of liked it.

"James." I tried to whisper, but it came out in a moan.

He groaned lightly in response, then moved lower to my collarbone. His curious right hand trailed down my side and traveled under the hem of my shirt, his fingers immediately splaying across the small of my back.

"James." I whispered roughly. "James!" A bit more forcefully.

His head shot up immediately, his eyes concerned. "What is it?"

"I can't breath, your full weight is upon me." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, rolling the both of us on our sides, keeping me drawn against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled lightly. "Don't be sorry." With that, I gently pushed his head down to rest against my shoulder. "Keep going."

In moments, his lips were once again caressing the skin of my shoulder. His hand, which was still under my shirt, rose to rest between my shoulder blades.

"Sir, we've…"

Both of us froze upon hearing the door open, and Albert's voice fill the room. It sounded like he'd frozen as well. Slowly, both of us turned only our heads to look over at the…surprisingly amused butler.

He straightened up, upon regaining his composure, and put his hand on the doorknob. "We've prepared tea and a light snack for you and lady in you study, Sir." With that, he closed the door, and his footsteps grew faint.

James and I turned back to face each other, both of our faces scarlet and our eyes wide. In a faint whisper, James responded to the entire ordeal.

"From now on, we lock the doors."


	30. Natural

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own Alexander Swann, Isabella Swann, or Count Phillip Rochester, who belong to Vilofied.

* * *

"You look beautiful!" Isabella cooed, straightening my veil.

All I could manage was a smile as I looked down at my cream-colored dress. The neckline came just below my collarbones, revealing a bit more tanned skin than I usually show. The bodice, as for the rest of the dress, was just plain cream, and the hem at the bottom of the dress came to my slipper-covered toes. The sleeves were long, and came to my wrists, making me a bit warm but not uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Norrington Manor, yet?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yes. James showed it to me last week. It's…huge!"

She chuckled. "At least you won't be seeing it for the first time."

We fell silent, then. James, who I hadn't seen since yesterday, was already on the beach waiting for me. That was one of the reasons Isabella had come to my hiding place, behind a carriage just a ways into the woods from the beach, where I couldn't be seen.

"Chrissy, there's something I want to tell you before Theodore escorts you to the beach." She started seriously, though with a smile.

I nodded for her to continue.

"I'm engaged to Phillip!" She squeaked.

I laughed at the pitch of her voice and hugged her. "That's wonderful!"

"Ladies, if I may interrupt." Theodore grinned, coming around to our side of the carriage. "Congratulations, Isabella, on you and Phillip." he nodded. "But, you must get to your seat. The wedding is due to start in just moments."

With a curtsy, Isabella left the two of us and made her way to her seat, which was a bench among several others on the shore.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, kissing my cheek before covering my face with my veil.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come along." he said gently, offering his left arm. "No need to keep him waiting. He seems nervous enough already."

I smiled. "How nervous?"

"He doesn't even fidget this much before a battle." he chuckled.

With that answer, I took my brother's arm and allowed him to escort me away from the woods and to the beach, where the people stood from their seats to watch.

The sun gleamed proudly behind the ocean, preparing to allow the moon to take over the light in the sky in not too long. It sent different shades of orange, purple and pink across the sky and ocean, giving the atmosphere a relaxing and enjoyable feeling. Upon looking at the shore, I found a pair of familiar black leather boots resting in the sand, and I looked up at the person wearing them. I found my James, standing in his Admiral's holiday uniform, staring back at me. The people seemed to fade when I found his eyes, gleaming as he took me in.

I was at his left side, soon, and we turned to face the priest, just as rehearsed.

"Christina, please put this ring on James's left ring finger." he said as he handed me the plain, silver band.

I did so.

"Do you, Christina Groves, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

"I do." I grinned.

He then turned to James. "James, please put this ring on Christina's left ring finger.

He did so, shakily.

"Do you, James Norrington, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?

"I do." he said quietly, though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I now claim you husband and wife. Admiral, you may kiss your bride."

James turned slowly to me, a small smile threatening his lips, as he lifted my veil. His shaky hands took mine in his, and leaned down, claiming my lips tenderly.

* * *

All of the events after the kiss were a blur. I remember cheering and handshakes, hugs and laughter and drinks. Cake and other sweet smelling things had also filled the air, almost overtaken by the smell of the ocean breeze. I hardly remember anything but James.

I sat nervously now, as the maids fixed me up. They'd scrubbed me pink in the tub, then wrapped me in a towel as they dried my hair and brushed it the way I liked it. Next, I was put in a very, and I mean very, thin light blue nightgown. I was then set in a chair and the maids were doing last minute checks, making sure I smelled nice and looked great as well.

I realized I was shaking.

A knock sounded on the door. "Is Mrs. Norrington ready?"

It was Albert.

"Just a moment, Albert." One of the maids responded.

They helped me to stand up, and one of them put a cream-colored robe about me and tied the sash loosely about my waist. I was then led to the door and out into the hallway, where Albert waited for me with a kind smile.

"Mrs. Norrington." he nodded, offering his left arm.

I took it without thinking. He led me the short distance down the hall to the bedroom, where he'd walked in on us only a week ago. Without a word, he opened the door. James was waiting patiently, if not nervously for me in a chair near the wardrobe. I heard a soft chuckle from Albert as he placed his hand on the small of my back, and gently pushed me in. I vaguely made out the sound of him shutting the door behind me as he walked away.

* * *

I stood nervously from my place near the wardrobe as Albert shut the door. I found that's all I could do…stand. I felt frozen otherwise. I gazed upon my new wife, and found that she was just as nervous as me…if not more. Upon further examination, I found fear lingering in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to hold her against me.

She made the first move, though, and walked a few steps towards me. She stopped, as if hesitating, and looked down at the floor. I stretched my right arm forward, and opened my hand to her.

"Come here." I beckoned softly.

She looked up again, and studied my hand. It was as though she were using her jungle instincts, studying me like she had when we first laid eyes on each other. She timidly reached out and took my hand, and I drew her close, until we were only inches apart.

The only light in the room was from the moon coming through the windows. It had a nice affect on her, making her eyes seemingly glow and…and her skin…

I stroked her face with both of my hands, and looked her in the eyes. "You're shaking." I whispered.

She only stared at me. After a few moments, though, she straightened up and put her hands atop mine. Slowly, she took my hands from her face and looked me over. She stroked my cheeks with shaky hands, then let them slowly drift down my neck to rest on my chest. After about a minute, her hands were moving again, down my stomach then off to my hips.

My breath stopped when her hands lightly gripped the hem of my shirt, and lifted it up and over my head. It landed with a soft thud on the floor, and was ignored when her eyes began studying me. She looked at me thoughtfully, her eyes moving slowly up and down the length of my exposed skin before her hands were on my chest once more.

They moved agonizingly slow down my front, not stopping until they reached the hem of my breeches. I studied her, waiting for her to make her move as my breath became more and more labored. She looked up upon hearing my breath quicken, and took my hands in hers. Biting her lower lip, she brought my hands to the sash on her robe.

"Go ahead." she whispered, untying it only partly, then putting the loose ends in my hands again. "Untie it." When I hesitated, she began to move my hands for me, before I took over and untied it the rest of the way.

When I had the sash untied, I gently pushed the robe off of her shoulders. My eyes widened upon seeing her without the robe, for the nightgown she wore was so thin! I could…I could nearly see through it! She looked beautiful, of coarse. But, having her stand there in front of me like that, all at once…nearly naked!

"Well?" she whispered, her gaze on the floor.

"Well what?" I replied just as softly, gently tilting her chin up so she would look at me.

"Do I look beautiful enough?"

"Beautiful enough?" I responded hoarsely. "If you only new what you're doing to me now." I whispered roughly.

She smiled lightly, taking my left hand in her right, resting her other on my shoulder while she placed her feet atop mine. "Dance with me, like we did on the island."

I wrapped my right arm about her waist and pulled her close, leaving no space between us as I led her through a slow waltz. Not even half-way through the dance, she bent her head down and placed a few light kisses across my chest, causing me to slow our waltz in distraction, before regaining most of my composure when she relaxed her head where she'd placed some of the kisses.

I felt her smile against my skin, and I slowed again. "What is it?"

She lazily lifted her head to look at me. "You were dancing in perfect rhythm to your heartbeat."

After a few moments of gazing softly at me, she leaned up and kissed me tenderly, causing me to stop dancing altogether. Her lips pressed lightly against mine, slowly coaxing them to open to allow her soft tongue to enter. As I greeted hers with mine, she wrapped her arms about my neck, and I wrapped mine tightly about her waist. She felt so soft, so warm against me…

"Chrissy…" I cooed, breaking the kiss to caress her neck with my lips.

A light sigh passed her mouth, and I felt her relax against me as more and more of my control slipped away. I lowered my head a bit more to nibble on her collarbone, applying more force than I usually would. She began to take a few steps backwards, me in tow, until she lightly bumped against the wall. I held her there, pressing her lightly against the hard surface as my lips claimed hers again. Her small hands clutched at my shoulders, and all at once I felt one of her feet stroking my right shin as she kissed me a little rougher. I groaned without thinking, more control slipping away. My hands slid from her waist to her hips, tugging at the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"James!" she moaned, breaking the kiss while breathing in large sums of air.

I pressed my face to the curve of her neck, gulping air in large amounts as well. Breathe. I just needed to breathe, and maybe I could regain just a bit of my control.

"James…I love you." She breathed against my shoulder.

"I love you, too." I replied, also in a breath.

"James…I'm ready." she said nervously.

I slowly pulled my head from her neck, to look at her face. I found that I could barely see her at all, for she had led me to one of the darkest corners of the room. I could, however, see her eyes…they just seemed to glow as I held her there, in the dark.

"You're trembling again." I whispered.

"I'm excited."

Though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling softly at me…I heard it in her voice. I also heard a bit of fear, as well.

"You're afraid." I said softly, stroking her just beneath the eyes with my thumbs. "We don't have…"

"Yes, we do." she interrupted quietly. "I want to, and I know you want to." she whispered. "I feel it every time you touch me…and I know you feel it my touch as well."

Slowly, she pulled my head down and claimed my lips, then allowed her hands to slide down to my lower back. Her tongue made its way into my mouth, making long, slow strokes against my own. I moaned when her hands slowly stroked the small of my back, then reached for my breaches. In no time, she had them off of me and on the floor. She then took my hands and guided them to the straps of her nightgown. Having lost most of my control by this time, I didn't hesitate ridding her of the thin piece of clothing.

So now then we stood, naked, nervous, and unable to see each other because of the darkness of the corner we stood in. My breath caught in my throat when she gently pushed herself off of the wall, and completely against me. I marveled at how soft and warm her skin felt against mine, and how she seemed to just fit perfectly against me. I dipped my head down and kissed her, and, like all of our other kisses, it started tender, and grew passionate. So passionate, that in moments, I was leading her quickly by the hand to our large, soft and comfortable canopy bed.

So on that night, after all of the struggle, stress, strain and need to show each other our love and passion for one another, we became one.

The End.

**HEY!! PLEASE READ THIS!! IMPORTANT!! Okay, so I will be doing a sequel! The name of the sequel is 'Drifting'. I don't know when I'll be able to post the first chapter, because Marching Band practice starts in a few days. So, there you have it! I thank everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoyed it thouroughly! Please review! Please let me know what you thought of this last chapter! Thank you people! I'll try to have the sequel sailing as soon as possible!**


End file.
